El castillo en la cumbre nevada
by Alphabetta
Summary: En el Distrito 3 nació un chico con un don que lo marcó para siempre en lugar de ayudarlo. A sus 17 años, Beetee Latier andaba perdido y a pesar de sus talentos, era incapaz tanto de ayudarse a sí mismo como de dejarse ayudar por otros. Pero el día de su cosecha en los 39º Juegos del Hambre, una dificultad más se añade a las otras: Matar a 23 personas para seguir viviendo.
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos a esta segunda serie de Juegos del Hambre de vencedores basada en el Alphaverse. Espero que disfrutases con los juegos de Wiress y también lo hagas de esta nueva historia que comienza. Si eres un lector nuevo y te gustaría leer los juegos de Wiress, los encontrarás en mi historia "El fósil de un recuerdo", si quieres saber más sobre los vencedores del Alphaverse puedes leer "Reto de los 75 oneshots" y pasarte por el blog.**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

 **Tesela pedida por Paulys en el reto "Pidiendo teselas" del foro "El diente de león".**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **-I-**

Los Latier estaban siempre ocupados. No por capricho sino porque las exigencias de su trabajo así lo dictaban.

Myria Latier trabajaba en una cadena de montaje en una fábrica de armamento y munición. Era un trabajo monótono y tedioso sin mencionar que también era peligroso, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada y resignada a ello. Su tarea consistía en testeo de calidad de las vainas de protección que acababan en las fronteras más vigiladas, el Capitolio y a veces, también en los Juegos del hambre.

Watt Latier por su parte era subordinado directo de ella. Solían estar en el mismo equipo, hasta que el jefe del mismo murió al cometer un error programando una vaina que contenía gas tóxico.

Myria obtuvo la promoción al ser según el CEO de la empresa una de las personas más inteligentes y preparadas de la plantilla, eso significaba un aumento de sueldo pero también de riesgos laborales y horas en su contrato.

Por el lado bueno, ella y Watt pudieron por fin permitirse una boda sencilla y conseguir una vivienda estatal para ambos. Por el malo, no iban a tener tiempo para el bebé que ni un mes después de la boda ya estaba en camino.

La baja por maternidad en el distrito era corta y Myria lo sabía. A penas le iban a dar tiempo para el parto y unos días más para recuperación, por supuesto esos dos no cobraría. Las empresas grandes tenían un servicio de guardería donde todos los niños de los empleados por debajo de edad escolar eran alimentados y cambiados, pero en cuanto a las necesidades de compañía y seguridad nadie se preocupaba demasiado. Los niños se quedaban por horas en sus cunas llorando, intentando llamar la atención de sus padres en vano. Al final, no les quedaba más remedio que resignarse. Nadie iba a atender su llanto, eran muchos niños y muy pocos cuidadores.

Myria estaba terriblemente preocupada en caso de que algún vapor tóxico escapase de alguna vaina y terminara dañando a su bebé y sus noches de insomnio las pasaba caminando de un lado a otro del pequeño apartamento, hablando con el bebé aunque sabía que no podía entenderla. Le podía perdón por no poder protegerlo de los males del mundo, ni siquiera cuando aún no había nacido, le contaba lo que había hecho ese día e incluso las últimas novedades. Pero tanto el embarazo como el parto fueron bien. Sin novedad.

Beetee acabó en la guardería de la empresa de sus padres. Eso fue lo primero que aprendió del mundo, igual que el resto de los bebés que pasaban por ahí. Que no importaba cuanto llorase por la sensación de desamparo de no tener a un adulto al lado que lo hiciera sentir seguro, nadie iba a ir a consolarlo.

Muchos años después en terapia con su mentor, él le explicó que esas vivencias siguen grabadas en las mentes de los que las sufren y afectan a nuestra forma de ser subconscientemente. Los humanos habían experimentado una evolución sin igual, lo habían hecho más rápido de lo que tardaban los instintos adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. Era por eso que los bebés nacían con el instinto de llorar al sentirse solos, porque esos bebés eran los descendientes de los que sobrevivieron allá por los tiempos de las tribus nómadas, mientras que los que no lloraron no lo hicieron. Acabaron siendo la merienda de un depredador. Pero aunque el peligro ya no estaba, el instinto prevaleció y no atenderlo aumentó el nivel de estrés en los niños, lo que los convertiría en adultos inseguros, propensos a la ansiedad y la desconfianza.

Beetee en particular no sufrió esto en la medida de los demás niños. Sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello, había memorizado el patrón de rutina diaria de los días en que sus padres lo dejaban allí. Sabía que a determinadas horas alguien iba a ir a ocuparse de él y que al final sus padres siempre volvían a por él. Cuando fue cobrando más consciencia del mundo que lo rodeaba, comenzó a asociar más conceptos y su ansiedad se transformó en resignación. Aprendió que desde el momento en que la alarma de las seis sonaba, sus padres no tardarían demasiado en llegar. Y cuando por fin pudo erguirse y asomar la cabeza por encima de las paredes de la cuna donde estaba, comenzó a fijarse en detalles que le permitieron medir mejor el tiempo. La alarma de las dos y las tres que marcaban el inicio del fin de la comida de los empleados, la hora en la que venían a atenderlo a él o los demás niños, que solía ser siempre la misma. Le tranquilizaba intuir que los días eran guiados por una especie de ritmo casi idéntico. Era uno de los favoritos de los cuidadores porque los demás niños seguían llorando, él ya casi no lo hacía. Sólo cuando algo no iba como debía ir, como cuando sus padres se retrasaban porque habían tenido que hacer horas extra o cuando alguno de los cuidadores faltaba y los suplentes hacían las cosas en un orden que no era el habitual.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que los pequeños detalles que lo diferenciaban del resto de niños se hicieron más evidentes, aunque nadie, ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta de eso aún.

Sus primeros logros pasaron desapercibidos. Beetee comprendía la mayoría de cosas que los demás le decían e incluso aprendió a hablar más rápido de lo que lo hacían los demás niños y no sólo eso, ver las coincidencias entre los sonidos de una palabra y los símbolos asociados a la misma no le resultaba nada complicado.

Había un cartel con su nombre en su cuna, por lo que tenía esa información como referencia. En la cuna de la chica de enfrente había un cartel que decía "ALIA" y en el de la chica de al lado "ABIGAIL", el niño de su lado era "BERT". Esas eran las cosas en las que se fijaba cuando se aburría.

Pero pronto la magia de aquel nuevo enigma le supo a poco y el niño favorito de los cuidadores por ser el más bueno y tranquilo pronto comenzó a cambiar. A querer salir de su cuna y explorar el mundo ni bien comenzó a caminar. Memorizó la forma de bajar los barrotes y escapó unas cuantas veces. Sus aventuras duraban poco pues no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontraban y lo devolvían a su sitio, llegando a castigarlo sin comer en ocasiones.

Y así Beetee se convirtió en el niño más problemático y ruidoso de la guardería.

* * *

 **-II-**

—Señor Latier, la situación tiene que cambiar. Ya hemos probado todo para que su hijo se comporte como es debido y deje de poner nerviosos a los demás niños con su llanto. Si sigue así dejaremos de aceptarlo.

Los cuidadores habían enviado un mensaje quejándose de la situación, Watt sabía que ese tipo de quejas siempre acababan en la basura sin ser escuchadas, eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino que los cuidadores se tomasen la justicia por su mano y lo dejaran hambriento o sin cambiar por horas... O algo peor.

—Lo hablaremos esta noche en casa, le aseguro que arreglaremos este problema.

A Watt y Myria les costaba imaginar a Beetee portándose mal pues en casa su comportamiento era ejemplar, siendo su único motivo de queja (en ocasiones) la gran cantidad de preguntas que Beetee les hacía. A ellos cada vez les sorprendía más la forma en que se interesaba por el funcionamiento del mundo, había incluso aprendido a descifrar algunas letras de forma autodidacta. Para un niño de casi dos años eso era un logro impresionante.

—Beetee... Parece que ya no te gusta la guardería —le preguntó Myria en cuanto llegaron a casa.

Las preguntas no funcionaban demasiado bien con él, se mostraba más colaborativo si veía que los adultos lo comprendían de antemano en lugar de intentar sacarle información.

Beetee negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

—Me aburre mucho, mamá.

—¿Es eso todo? ¿Son los cuidadores malos contigo?

—Sí. No quiero ir más. Quiero estar con mamá.

—No puedo llevarte a trabajar conmigo cielo —respondió ella.

—¿Por qué?

Ya empezaban las preguntas.

—Es un lugar peligroso para niños pequeños.

—¿Por que?

Myria intuyó que Beetee estaba comenzando a frustrarse y lo tomó en brazos.

—Porque ya lo es para mí que soy grande y ya conozco como funciona, imagina como lo sería para ti que eres chiquito.

—Pero no me gusta estar solo.

—Lo sé, pero en la vida hay veces que uno tiene que hacer cosas que no quiere.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si Beetee comprendía del todo lo que le estaban diciendo, él se echó a llorar y Myria lo abrazó con fuerza. Tal vez fuera mejor así, nadie se salvaba en el Distrito 3 de la decepción de la vida que le esperaba. Mejor que no tuviera expectativas altas.

Watt y Myria intercambiaron miradas en cuyo trasfondo había tristeza y de repente, él tuvo una idea. Podría darle algo para que pasara el tiempo. No un juguete porque siempre los perdía, los padres de los otros niños creían que los cuidadores los robaban para revenderlos pero tal vez podría escribirle en una hoja algunos ejercicios para que progresase más rápido en su aprendizaje. Ya había pensado en enseñarle él mismo. Eso es lo que haría, y por la mañana Beetee se llevaría ejercicios para resolver mientras esperaba.

El plan funcionó. Los ejercicios fueron aumentando en complejidad conforme él aprendía cosas nuevas y los cuidadores no volvieron a quejarse.

* * *

 **-III-**

A los cuatro años cuando llegó el momento de entrar a la escuela, ya sabía leer y escribir con fluidez, a parte de aritmética básica y un poco de álgebra. Beetee comenzó esa nueva etapa con curiosidad y ganas de aprender, sus padres le habían comprado un set de material escolar nuevo y tenía muchas ganas de estrenarlo. Pero no todo fue tan bien como él imaginó...

—Primero aprenderemos las vocales —dijo el maestro después de presentarse.

Escribió las cinco vocales en una pizarra digital y las pronunció señalándolas una por una. Cinco minutos después Beetee ya estaba mortalmente aburrido. Terminó de hacer los ejercicios el primero y como debía esperar a que los demás niños terminasen comenzó a garabatear en la última página de su libreta. Aguantó como pudo las tres horas hasta el recreo. Toda la clase fue conducida al patio, a la zona de los niños más pequeños donde había unos columpios y un tobogán. Todo era una decepción tras otra los niños de su clase ya habían comenzado a formar grupos pero él no tenía ninguna gana de ir con ellos. Después de darse una vuelta por el patio abrió la puerta en la vaya que los separaba del resto de los niños y se fue a explorar. Los chicos mayores se portaban diferente, no corrían ni gritaban, se sentaban en pequeños grupos y conversaban en calma. Aquel ambiente le gustaba mucho más. Dio la vuelta al edificio y llegó a una esquina apartada sin salida con dos fuentes donde los niños iban a beber y rodeada de una tapia junto a la cual crecía una hilera de eucaliptos que la semi ocultaba.

Ahí encontró a su nuevo amigo. Estaba sentado en el pequeño escalón de la tapia sucio de hojas de eucalipto y frutos caídos que desprendían un olor mentolado. El chico escribía frenéticamente en una libreta, estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no vio al niño pequeño que se ponía a su lado a mirar lo que hacía hasta que hubo pasado un buen rato.

Beetee observó todos y cada uno de los problemas matemáticos sin comprender nada de nada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con curiosidad al chico.

—¿Qué haces tú? —respondió él—. Un alumno de educación infantil ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Vuelve a tu área antes de que te metas en problemas.

—No me gusta estar allí —respondió con calma—. ¿Qué es eso?

Señaló uno de los problemas que el chico ya había resuelto.

—Ecuaciones diferenciales —dijo cada vez más sorprendido—. Eran la tarea del descanso estival pero la olvidé en mi taquilla y debo entregarla a última hora o estaré en problemas. Ahora déjame terminarla.

Pero Beetee sentía tanta curiosidad por lo que hacía que se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia la libreta. El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo los deberes. No se movió de su lado hasta que terminó el descanso y tuvieron que volver.

* * *

 **-IV-**

—¿Cómo fue tu primer día? —le preguntó Watt a su hijo cuando el autobús lo dejó en la parada de la calle donde vivían.

Beetee se había pasado el día escribiendo las vocales en una hoja una y otra vez. No había sido nada productivo.

—Aburrido —contestó—. Papá, ¿Me enseñas a hacer ecuaciones diferenciales?

Watt frunció el ceño pero luego no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—¿De donde has sacado eso?

—Ritchie me las mostró.

Sin duda esperaba que a Beetee le costara más socializar, era una buena noticia.

—¿Ya has hecho algún amigo de tu clase? ¡Me alegro!

—Ritchie no va a mi clase, tiene 12 años y está preparándose para entrar a ingeniería electrónica.

Esta vez, Watt se quedó sin palabras.

—Hijo... —murmuró cuando recuperó él habla—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has hecho en clase?

—Escribir las vocales una y otra vez. Y mañana vamos a hacer lo mismo... Papá creo que no me gusta la escuela.

—Pues es una pena, porque vas a tener que ir todos los días por algunos años.

No pretendía desanimarlo, sólo mostrarle cómo iba a ser la realidad. Incluso cuando terminara los estudios y le asignaran un trabajo, las posibilidades de que fuera monótono, peligroso o nocivo para la salud eran altas.

Pero no era ese el único pensamiento que rondaba su mente ni el más preocupante. ¿Era normal que su hijo se estuviera sintiendo así a esa edad? Sabía que no, y que su elevado nivel de inteligencia, su don, era lo que lo iba a hacer más infeliz en la vida en un distrito que trata a todos sus habitantes por igual, como si fueran copias de una misma unidad de mano de obra fabricadas en serie. Beetee estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de lo injusto que era el mundo. No podía protegerlo de eso.

Sintió la mano de su hijo aflojar el agarre de la suya a la vez que bajaba la vista al suelo.

—A papá tampoco le gusta ir a trabajar todos los días y tampoco a mamá. Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Así es como funcionan las cosas... Pero puedo seguir escribiendo ejercicios para ti, puede que las ecuaciones diferenciales estén en un nivel demasiado avanzado, pero algún día llegaremos ahí.

Y Beetee olvidó por un momento la escuela y decidió que eso le valía igual.

* * *

 **-V-**

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Ritchie?

Las gafas de la chica se resbalaron a la punta de su nariz, parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder al niño que a penas le llegaba a la cintura.

—Ritchie debe estar en el sitio de siempre. ¿Quién eres y por qué lo buscas?

En medio del vestíbulo del edificio donde estudiaban los chicos mayores, Beetee llamaba la atención. Varios de los estudiantes que iban y venían se le quedaban mirando, a él y a la chica.

—Soy un amigo suyo.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Un amigo? ¿En serio? Pues me parece difícil de creer.

Beetee no supo qué contestar a eso. Se quedó ahí parado, superado por la situación. La chica suavizó su tono de voz.

—Esto es muy raro, pero te llevaré hasta él. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Resultó que Ritchie estaba en el balcón de la biblioteca, usado por los estudiantes que no alcanzaban a encontrar sitio adentro. Cuando Beetee pasó lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Cómo has llegado aquí?!

—He preguntado por ti —respondió—. Mi papá me puso unos ejercicios, igual que tú. ¿Puedo hacerlos aquí contigo?

Ritchie no supo como ni por qué negarse.

—Haz lo que quieras... ¿Pero por qué no te vas con los niños de tu clase?

—Me gusta más estar aquí —respondió dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Como notó que no llegaba a la misma, Beetee volvió adentro, se llevó dos pesados tomos de enciclopedia uno tras otro y los puso en el asiento antes de trepar a la silla y sentarse. Ritchie observó todo el proceso casi sin parpadear, permaneciendo así mientras Beetee sacaba un bolígrafo del estuche y abría la libreta.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Beetee levantando la vista.

—Nada, nada.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír. El niño había decidido quedarse allí con él por alguna razón que no comprendía. Se preguntó qué habría sido de él si no lo hubiera encontrado ayer bajo los eucaliptos. Él estaba ahí por casualidad ese día, sólo porque su sitio habitual había sido ocupado por un grupo de chicos de primer curso de estudios de segunda fase. De no haber ocurrido eso jamás se hubieran encontrado. Ritchie echó un vistazo a los ejercicios de Beetee. Estaba haciendo raíces cuadradas, cada vez estaba más claro que se trataba de alguien altamente inteligente. Podría llegar muy lejos, ser una de las personas que más cobran en un distrito que está en la cola de los más pobres, justo por delante de los distritos periféricos, el 9, 10, 11 y 12. Podría ser el privilegiado que él se esforzaba en ser y con una fracción del esfuerzo que él le estaba dedicando.

Su compañía no le molestaba, no era un chico entrometido, y a pesar de su propósito de aislarse de todos y no formar amistades con nadie, Ritchie decidió aceptar a Beetee. No sería elegible hasta dentro de ocho años. Estaba seguro.

—Si necesitas ayuda, tan sólo dímelo —dijo antes de reanudar la atención a su temario de fundamentos de la mecánica.

—Gracias —contestó Beetee.

Y por los siguientes años, todo fue bien para ellos. Se reunían a la hora del recreo y estudiaban juntos.

Para Beetee ese era en realidad su verdadero aprendizaje.

* * *

 **-VI-**

La primera vez que sus padres le hablaron abiertamente sobre los Juegos del Hambre, él tenía cinco años. Él sabía de su existencia y constantemente hacía preguntas que sus padres esquivaban. El hecho de que parecía ser un tema tabú, sólo alimentaba su curiosidad.

—¡Ahí está Ritchie! —exclamó señalando al sector de los chicos de trece cuando fue captado por las cámaras.

En el escenario, la alcaldesa leía el Tratado de Traición junto a la extraña mujer de rastas naranjas y piercings por todas partes llamada Gem.

—¿Por que visten tan raros en el Capitolio, papá? —preguntó Beetee.

—Porque Panem está muy mal repartido. Así que ellos tienen mucho tiempo libre y mucho dinero y nosotros muy poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque perdimos la guerra, hijo mío. Perdimos... Muchas cosas. Y es por eso que se celebran los Juegos del hambre, como castigo por comenzarla.

Watt tenía la edad de su hijo durante los días oscuros. Por aquel entonces tampoco comprendía lo que estaba pasando, el terror de la primera generación de chicos y chicas cosechables era mayor entonces. Beetee había nacido en una realidad donde los Juegos eran ya un evento anual. Le parecía triste que se hubiera normalizado, que los ciudadanos que vivirán la cosecha pero no los días oscuros recibieran esa posible condena a muerte con resignación. Un castigo que en realidad no era para ellos sino para sus padres.

Ellos sólo eran un simple medio. Era tan retorcido que daba náuseas.

—¿Yo podría acabar ahí? —dijo Beetee—. ¿Ritchie va a acabar ahí? ¿Se va a morir?

—Beetee... —comenzó a decir Watt, pero Myria lo cortó.

—Podrías acabar ahí hijo, la posibilidad es muy pequeña pero existe. Aunque ahora no eres elegible, un día lo serás así como yo y tu papá también lo fuimos. Ritchie, él también podría ir a los Juegos, si su nombre no sale este año tal vez lo haga el siguiente o el siguiente. Si saliera su nombre... Sí, muy posiblemente moriría. En unos años puede que no, pero a esta edad... Nadie ha ganado.

Gem sacó un papel de la urna de las chicas, la elegida salió del sector de los diecisiete, se demoró un poco cuando sus amigas la abrazaron rompiendo a llorar pero subió cuando Gem comenzó a aclararse la garganta frente al micrófono.

—Que seas cosechado no significa que vayas a morir —dijo Watt—. El año que tú naciste el Distrito 3 ganó los Juegos.

—Pero aunque ganes no significa que seas el de antes, mira Doka. Perdió su pierna y ver morir a los chicos que cuida la está matando poco a poco. Ojalá pronto salve a alguien, al menos para que no esté sola...

Gem se movió hacia la urna de los chicos y los Latier guardaron silencio, conteniendo la respiración, pensando en Ritchie...

El nombre de la tarjeta pertenecía a un chico de dieciocho años de ropas humildes y demasiado delgado para su edad como venía siendo lo habitual. Familias pobres con muchas teselas eran las que acababan en los Juegos por norma general.

—¿Ves? Ritchie se salvó —dijo Watt—. Las posibilidades de salir cosechado son muy pequeñas en realidad. Según las encuestas es más probable morir en un accidente laboral que morir en la Arena. Además, vamos a hacer lo necesario para que nunca tengas que pedir teselas por lo que tus posibilidades serán siempre las mínimas.

—Gracias, papá —dijo Beetee ya no tan nervioso mientras miraba a los tributos de la vigésimo séptima edición ser conducidos por su escolta y un grupo de agentes de la paz al edificio de justicia, deseando que uno de los dos volviera con vida.

Pero no lo hicieron.

* * *

 **-VII-**

El día que conoció a Ritchie, a Beetee le pareció casi un adulto, pero conforme se acercaba a esa edad se le hizo evidente que era una percepción exagerada. A punto de cumplir los once, su último año de seguridad, Beetee seguía viéndose como un niño, y estaba seguro que en un año no iba a cambiar.

Ritchie estaba a punto de graduarse y comenzar a trabajar. Su última cosecha acababa de pasar. Ya podía respirar tranquilo porque no iría a morir a los Juegos. La fiesta post cosecha de los chicos de dieciocho era esa noche, pero Ritchie no iba a asistir. El examen final era la semana que viene. Las clases terminaban a la espera de los resultados y los chicos eran asignados en empresas según su formación y nota. Ritchie se había colocado entre los primeros de la promoción a base de esfuerzo y dedicación, en el fondo sentía algo de envidia por Beetee, a quien no le costaba a penas aprender y memorizar cualquier cosa y que ya sabía más sobre su propio temario que él mismo. Lejos estaban los días en que Ritchie lo ayudaba a él, ahora era al revés.

—Podrías haber escogido la misma rama de especialización que yo —le dijo Ritchie tras la sesión de estudio, cuando se pusieron hablar sobre los planes futuros de cada uno—. Con todo lo que sabes ya sobre ingeniería electrónica serías el primero de la promoción hasta la graduación. Es más seguro que si te presentases ahora al examen sacarías mejor nota que muchos.

—Precisamente por eso no la escogí. Quiero probar algo nuevo. Mis padres querían que escogiera ingeniería armamentística. Dijeron que me podrían ayudar con el refuerzo que necesito, pero investigar y contribuir al avance tecnológico me atrae más que caminar por una ruta que ya otros crearon.

En esos años de amistad habían cambiado muchas cosas, la miopía de Beetee empeoró y comenzó a usar gafas, nació su hermanita y una chica pidió salir a Ritchie aunque él la rechazó diciéndole que se prometió a sí mismo no salir con nadie hasta que pasase su última cosecha, sin importar cuanto le gustase la chica. Quizá tras la publicación de los resultados podría buscarla si es que ella seguía interesada. Ya era hora de retomar la vida social.

Sin embargo, Beetee sería elegible el año siguiente. La realidad se hizo evidente para Ritchie en ese instante. Lo iba a extrañar, había sido su amigo durante gran parte de la secundaria y estudios superiores. Pero bien pensado... Quizá el estar alejados era algo bueno. No quería perder a nadie más en los Juegos.

Ese mismo año había tenido lugar la victoria de Coriolanus Snow el hijo del difunto presidente en las elecciones. De los cuatro candidatos él fue el único que sobrevivió, dos de ellos murieron envenenados y una tercera ejecutada por intentar matar a los otros tres.

La gente de los distritos tenía la esperanza de ver los Juegos abolidos por un cambio de gobierno, uno de los candidatos incluso lo tenía en su programa, pues en los últimos años habían comenzado a surgir grupos de capitolinos en contra de ellos. Desgraciadamente para ellos, ese candidato no era Coriolanus y los Juegos del Hambre iban a continuar.

—Ingeniería armamentística —murmuró Ritchie—... Es la rama que menos me gusta. Básicamente creamos objetos para que ellos usen contra nosotros.

—Lo sé. Esa era otra de las razones, pero es la que mejor paga y de la que menos plazas hay, por eso mis padres la eligieron.

Se quedaron en la biblioteca hasta la hora de cerrar, sabiendo que podría pasar mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a verse otra vez.

La despedida frente a la parada del autobús fue más difícil de lo que ambos pensaron que sería.

—Buena suerte Ritchie, que puedas alcanzar tus metas.

—Gracias, Beetee... No salgas cosechado.

—Eso no creo poder controlarlo.

—No pidas teselas.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Bien.

Cada uno entró a su correspondiente autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Una vez sentado en una de las últimas filas, Beetee se quedó mirando el otro autobús mientras el suyo se alejaba del edificio dando paso a las dos semanas de descanso antes del nuevo curso. No volvería a verlo hasta varios años después, supo que aprobó porque la lista de resultados aún estaba ahí cuando regresó, pero por lo demás era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

* * *

 **-VIII-**

 _Las posibilidades de salir cosechado son muy pequeñas en realidad. Según las encuestas es más probable morir en un accidente laboral que morir en la Arena. Además, vamos a hacer lo necesario para que nunca tengas que pedir teselas por lo que tus posibilidades serán siempre las mínimas._

Mientras recogía sus cuatro primeras teselas, Beetee no se pudo sacar aquellas palabras de la cabeza. El plan de sus padres era bueno, lo que no habían tenido en cuenta eran los imprevistos de la vida.

A nadie le gustó cuando por culpa de un intento de revuelta originado en el Distrito 8 y que amenazaba con expandirse al 7 eligieron al equipo de Myria Latier entre otros para viajar a la frontera y modificarla, dejando un espacio de tres kilómetros de tierra de nadie entre ambos distritos el cual estaría sembrado de vainas.

Iba a ser medio año de trabajo durante el cual, Beetee y Gina irían a vivir a la casa de la hermana de Watt, que trabajaba en un laboratorio de investigación de implantes robóticos corporales, pero al final, Myria solicitó no formar parte del proyecto, ya que su hija era aún muy pequeña. No pensó que la escucharían, porque por norma general suelen ignorar ese tipo de peticiones, pero sorprendentemente le permitieron quedarse solo a ella. No habría necesidad de mudarse, entre ella y Beetee cuidarían de Gina.

Pensando en que ese viaje lo cambió todo, Beetee se dirigió a casa con la mochila llena de las raciones del mes, cuatro kilos de arroz, seis de harina de pan y un litro de aceite. Ahora era su madre la que debía mantener a los cuatro, desde que el fulgor de la vaina cegadora le quemó las retinas al equipo entero al activarse por error.

Esa era la única forma que tenía Beetee de contribuir en casa, apostando con las posibilidades de salir cosechado. Pero era un distrito pobre, la mayoría de los chicos pedía teselas. El no pedir te libraba prácticamente de morir en la Arena, después de hacer unos cálculos aproximados Beetee llegó a la conclusión de que sus posibilidades seguían siendo ínfimas. En los primeros años al menos. Comenzaría su primera cosecha con cinco, las mismas que tendría a los diecisiete de no haber solicitado teselas. A los trece años, esas cuatro papeletas de más se doblarían, sumando ocho mas las dos que le correspondían por año haciendo diez, las ocho serían dieciséis a los catorce años, ese año tendría diecinueve en total. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que no fuera a pedir más. Lo cual muy posiblemente acabaría pasando. Cuanto más iba subiendo, menos quería pensar en eso, por el lado bueno, ese año no iban a morirse de hambre. Porque de eso es de lo que iba todo al parecer, de ser creativo para subsistir.

Nunca dejaría de hacerlo mientras viviera.

Las clases iban tan lentas que Beetee podría saltarse una semana entera y aún así comprender todo. Eso le permitía manejar ese tiempo extra en cosas más productivas como vagar de fábrica en fábrica buscando chatarra para una anciana que la reparaba y la revendía. Circe vivía con sus dos rottweilers en una chabola creada por ella misma con material desechado, tenía a varios chicos a su servicio pero Beetee era el que más tiempo le dedicaba al empleo por lo que era el que más cobraba. No tardó mucho en aprender el oficio aunque se guardaba de que Circe lo supiera pues era muy celosa con su área de clientes y no quería competidores.

Por supuesto, sus padres no sabían nada. Ellos pensaban que su hijo asistía todos los días a clase, resignado al hecho de que Watt no podría escribirle ejercicios avanzados y Myria estaba demasiado ocupada para hacerlo.

Pronto se asentó tanto en esa rutina que comenzó a odiar la escuela e ir cada vez menos. Al final, lo que lo iba a mantener vivo era ganar dinero ya para no tener que pedir más teselas. Quizá podría haber hecho un esfuerzo, intentar conseguir algo de ambición, una meta que lo motivase a pasar las partes tediosas. Pero lo que le esperaba tras su graduación no lo motivaba. Tal vez Ritchie podría haber encontrado alguna razón por él, pero decidió alejarse. Tal vez sus padres como siempre hubieran podido ser unos buenos consejeros como siempre, pero Beetee quería por una vez ser autosuficiente, no depender siempre de ellos ni cargarlos con más preocupaciones.

Y por eso no dijo nada.

En casa, Watt y Myria solían comentar que su hijo era cada vez más callado, sospechaban que pasaba algo con él, pero por mucho que intentasen hacer que se abriese a ellos, sus intentos padecían surtir el efecto contrario.

Se estaban acercando esos años difíciles de la adolescencia, pensaron que podría ser posible que Beetee pasara por ellos prematuramente, igual que todo lo demás.

Y por eso no le dieron más importancia de la que deberían haberle dado.

No se darían cuenta de su error hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **-IX-**

—¡Un historial criminal! —gritó Myria una vez llegaron a casa—. ¡Me hacen salir del trabajo para ir a buscarte al calabozo del Edificio de Justicia! ¿¡Quién sabe lo que se me pasó por la mente cuando recibí la llamada!?

—¡Está bien! ¡Yo me lo busqué! —contestó Beetee aún angustiado y furioso por la forma en que lo habían descubierto y por la vergüenza que hizo pasar a su familia.

—¿¡Que está bien!? ¿¡Sabes que esto afectará a tu vida laboral futura!? ¿¡Comprendes que tus calificaciones no han sido las mejores últimamente y que tu futuro pende de un hilo!?

—¡Tal vez ni siquiera tenga un futuro, porque si sigo pidiendo teselas no llegaré a los diecinueve!

—Beetee, no hables así a tu madre —intervino Watt con firmeza.

Él raramente levantaba la voz, pero la situación se estaba yendo de las manos, su rebeldía se estaba volviendo incontrolable. Su hijo no contestó, lo oyó alejarse con pasos enérgicos y dar un portazo al pasar a su habitación.

—¿Está Bit en problemas? —preguntó Gina, su cara perdió color tras presenciar la discusión.

—Lo estará si sigue así —contestó Myria yéndose tras él.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, la silla que Beetee había colocado tras el picaporte, impidió que la puerta se abriera.

—¡No sabes lo afortunado que eres porque sólo te hayan pillado intentando entrar en propiedad privada y no sustrayendo nada! ¿¡Sabes que muchas de esas zonas son área restringida!? ¿¡Sabes que podrían acabar encarcelándote o ejecutándote!? ¿¡Pensar que eres un espía!?

El comentario le molestó y sintió ganas de replicar pero se contuvo. Tras un silencio, Myria habló de nuevo.

—Te has hecho otro tatuaje, ¿verdad? No te molestes en mentir, lo he visto antes. ¿Por qué? Todos van a creer que eres un delincuente.

Ahí se volvió a morder la lengua. Arreglar aquella aguja tatuadora hiperprecisa fue uno de sus grandes logros. Lo hizo para una de sus compañeras en la búsqueda de chatarra, una mujer que había sido expulsada del plan laboral estatal por su bajo rendimiento y que sobrevivía con lo que le daba Circe de la chatarra y pintando cuadros con pigmentos caseros que trataba de vender en el centro comercial de la parte acomodada del distrito. Beetee sintió ganas de decirle a su madre que no hablase de lo que no sabía. Fue él quien tras conseguir hacer funcionar la aguja, se prestó voluntario para probarla. El castillo en lo alto de una montaña delante de una luna creciente fue su primer tatuaje. Leyre no le cobró como agradecimiento por haberle proporcionado una nueva forma de ganarse la vida. Beetee sintió que hizo algo bueno pero sus padres no se lo tomaron tan bien.

Varios días atrás, Leyre le informó que su negocio iba bien gracias a él y que había decidido dejar la chatarra, esto entristeció a Beetee y ella decidió hacerle otro tatuaje como símbolo de su amistad.

Tres triángulos superpuestos en el antebrazo, el primero negro intenso y los dos siguientes progresivamente más claros. Le quedaban tres cosechas por pasar y la vida que le esperaba después lo agobiaba. Pero atesoraba esos momentos con sus compañeros de la chatarra. Sólo eran gente que buscaban subsistir a su manera, fuera del plan estatal por un motivo u otro. Los admiraba incluso.

—Déjame en paz —dijo Beetee, poniéndose los auriculares y enchufándolos a la obsoleta computadora que encontró tiempo atrás y la cual decidió conservar en lugar de entregar a Circe. Tenía la habitación llena de cachivaches variados que le gustaban y cuyo origen Watt y Myria preferían no saber.

Ella se quedó un rato más en la puerta, intentando hacer que su hijo entrase en razón. Pero no podía alcanzarlo. Ya no. A su mente vino una de aquellas noches de insomnio en las que le hablaba a su bebé, prometiendo que lo protegería de los males del mundo.

Claramente había fracasado. Dichos males ya le habían afectado sin que ella pudiera detectarlo a tiempo.

Y así el año pasó, con Beetee distanciándose cada vez más de su familia, que por momentos desistía de seguir llegando a él.

Hasta que en su penúltima cosecha, teniendo Beetee diecisiete años, todo cambió.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo. Dije que sería diferente porque así es como me vino la idea. Este Beetee es algo más inusual, pero creo que le queda muy bien al personaje. Por supuesto esa es mi opinión. Dicen que muchos chicos superdotados fracasan en los estudios.**

 **El resto del fic será en primera persona desde el POV de Beetee principalmente.**

 **Espero que les guste :)**


	2. Día de cosecha: Inalcanzable

Desde la distancia veo a Circe entrar a la pequeña chabola adyacente a su vivienda, hechas ambas con material de construcción desechado. Antes de estar a menos de cincuenta metros de la alambrada, Bull y Luqa comienzan a ladrar anunciando mi llegada, pero conforme me acerco se callan y comienzan a sacudir la cola. Ya me conocen desde hace tiempo, exactamente desde que oí hablar de Circe y su negocio de chatarrería a mi tía, que le contaba a mamá cómo un conocido suyo se ganaba un dinero extra trabajando para ella. Es gracias a ella que no estamos en peores problemas económicos.

Paso al solar lleno de trastos y herramientas pintorescas con los perros saltando perezosamente a mi alrededor. Quieren que juegue con ellos pero hoy no estoy de humor. Nadie que esté en edad elegible lo está el día de la Cosecha. He dormido poco y aún con el estómago vacío la idea de desayunar me resultaba incluso repulsiva, por eso salí a dar una vuelta antes de que mi familia despertara, aún con la neblina nocturna condensándose poco a poco por el efecto de los primeros rayos de sol.

Las calles a esa hora están desiertas, excepto por algún barrendero o esporádico Agente de la paz apostado en una esquina, mirándote como si te encaminases a ejecutar alguna previamente planeada conspiración contra el gobierno.

Me asomo por la puerta por la que Circe entró. Está de rodillas frente al altar, también hecho de material reciclado, rezando. Su nieta Jun está junto a ella en la misma posición.

En el Distrito 3 ya no hay templos. Al menos no de construcción antigua. Los edificios religiosos de antes de los Días Oscuros, de cuando el distrito era una región autosuficiente que no necesariamente estaba especializada en tecnología, fueron reutilizados como almacenes y oficinas. Las religiones en sí, parte de la cultura del pueblo hasta la fecha, fueron desacreditadas a través de propaganda que aseguraba que tales supersticiones eran propias de lugares más rurales, donde la inteligencia no era cultivada como aquí. Sitios como el Distrito 7 o el 9.

Por supuesto, esto sólo era una forma de hacer que los habitantes de aquí miraran por encima del hombro a los distritos periféricos. Los más rurales, a la vez que se quitaban de encima una de las formas de la gente de mantener la fe y la esperanza, reduciendo la espiritualidad a una cuestión de falta de saber o inteligencia.

La religión no se prohibió, en mi opinión para que la rebeldía innata en la gente no la abrazara con más vehemencia, pero se hace lo posible para que esté mal vista.

Esta chabola de paredes de lata, es un lugar discreto para rezar y meditar y Circe lo abre a cualquiera que quiera pasar. Al entrar, puedo sentir la calma y la tranquilidad en el aire junto con el olor del incienso. Me quedo ahí un rato para no interrumpirlas, cierro los ojos e intento dejar la mente en blanco. Dejar descansar mi mente un instante antes de volver a someterla de nuevo al estrés propio del día.

Y funciona. Al menos hasta que Jun se da cuenta que estoy ahí cuando se voltea, clava sus ojos en mí momentáneamente sorprendida y me sonríe.

—Hola, Beetee. ¿Viniste a orar?

—Hoy no atiendo a nadie —dice Circe.

Sus modos suelen ser bruscos pero no lo hace con mala intención.

—No vengo por negocio —explico—. Sólo quería saludar.

Los ojos de Jun están hinchados y enrojecidos. Es obvio que ha estado llorando. Gina ayer también lo hizo, preocupada por la posibilidad de verme partir hacia el Capitolio y no verme más. Por mi parte, la cosecha me afecta de forma distinta, me vuelve irritable y taciturno, me produce ansiedad e insomnio. Hace mucho tiempo que no he llorado, desde que pensé que mi padre había muerto en aquel viaje que al final le costó sólo la vista.

—Deberías estar con tu familia —insiste ella abrazando a su nieta.

—Lo sé... —murmuro algo avergonzado.

Lo peor es que lo sé, pero en mi familia las cosas han estado tensas desde hace tiempo. No recuerdo cuánto hace que mis padres me abrazaron y yo a ellos, no significa que los quiera menos pero no lo veo sucediendo. Ya es demasiado para mí que se tengan que preocupar tanto por mí.

Estar aquí sin embargo no hace las cosas más fáciles al contrario de lo que pensé. ¿Y si nos cosechan a mí y a Jun? ¿Cómo podría mirarla a la cara sabiendo que no podría protegerla sin sacrificar mis propias oportunidades?. Es por eso que mis padres esperaron tanto tiempo para tener a mi hermana, querían evitar la posibilidad de que ambos a la vez saliéramos cosechados.

—Está bien abuela —dice Jun—. Aún queda mucho para la Cosecha, seguro que Beetee puede hacer todo lo que tiene planeado, visitarnos y estar con su familia... ¿Verdad?

Y otra lágrima baja por su rostro, la cual ella limpia rápidamente con un pañuelo de papel. Consolar gente no es lo mío, por suerte Circe se encarga de eso, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole palabras reconfortantes.

—Lo más probable es que no pase nada. Que todo el estrés de hoy no valga para nada —digo, pero sé que si por casualidad la cosechan, voy a recordar estas palabras por siempre—. ¿Cuántas papeletas tienes?

—Trece —contesta.

—Tienes menos que yo. Son relativamente pocas, estadísticamente somos el cuarto distrito que más teselas pide. El año pasado estábamos en el puesto número cinco pero le ganamos al Distrito 9. Eso significa que aunque tú tengas bastantes, otra gente tendrá más haciendo que tus posibilidades no aumenten tanto.

—Es cierto —murmura—. Tienes razón Beetee, es muy posible que todo este estrés sea para nada. Además, si salgo cosechada dejaré sin aprendiz a la abuela que a su edad cada vez se queja más de la artritis. ¿Qué va a hacer sin mí?

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —gruñe Circe, alzando la mano para darle un pescozón que ella esquiva riendo—. Niñata insolente.

Sonrío, es difícil hacerlo en un día así.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa. Aún debo prepararme.

Circe asiente.

—Te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora, no lo olvides.

—Descuide. Ya sabe que siempre soy puntual —respondo.

—Adiós Beetee. Pediré por ti —dice Jun.

El sol ya está algo más alto en el cielo cuando vuelvo a la calle. Haría más calor de no ser por la contaminación del ambiente, que hace que el cielo no se vea azul intenso sino de un tono blanquecino que nunca se va. Dicen que desde un aerodeslizador, se puede ver claramente la nube de humo que envuelve permanentemente el núcleo urbano principal del distrito. Hoy sin embargo, debería ser menos densa de lo habitual, ya que muchas fábricas están cerradas y a penas hay tráfico.

Unos Agentes de la Paz me miran de reojo mientras paso de nuevo por una avenida solitaria. Para disipar la sensación de ser vigilado, saco mis auriculares, me los pongo y enciendo el reproductor de música. Es otra de las joyas que encontré en la chatarra y que reparé hace un tiempo, busco en el menú mi pieza favorita de música clásica y me desconecto del resto del sórdido mundo.

Cuando entro al apartamento, percibo el olor del pan tostado inmediatamente. Mi madre aparece en el pasillo, leo su nombre en mis labios, después dice algo más que la música no me deja oír.

—Lo siento. ¿Decías algo? —digo quitándome los auriculares.

No pretendo hacerme el gracioso pero ella lo malinterpreta. Frunce el ceño por un breve instante, tras el cual su rostro se serena de nuevo.

—Dije que te estábamos esperando para desayunar. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Dando una vuelta. No tengo hambre ahora.

En casa no es tradición desayunar en familia. Cada uno se hace su propia comida. Que ella pretenda ahora que yo esté haciéndolos esperar hace que me angustie, especialmente porque nadie me avisó de que este sería el plan para hoy.

—He comprado jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? El jugo de naranja es caro, es algo que no podemos permitirnos y lo saben.

—Beetee, no empieces —oigo decir a papá—. Tan sólo ven aquí y desayuna con nosotros, no lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo.

Paso a la cocina sin rechistar y me siento frente al plato preparado para mí. Gina me sonríe pero no dice nada, la tensión enrarece el ambiente.

—¿Quieres que ponga aceite en tu tostada, papá? —le ofrece.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, no te preocupes.

Comienza a palpar el mantel hasta que da con el cuchillo redondeado. Luego sigue buscando la pequeña botella de aceite. Gina le da un empujoncito hasta dejarla a su alcance.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que hiciste esta mañana? —me dice mamá.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —respondo.

Desde que me atraparon los Agentes de la Paz en un lugar en el que no debería estar y me arrestaron me ha estado vigilando muy de cerca.

—Se llama charla casual, Beetee. No tienes por qué estar siempre a la defensiva —dice papá.

Pero yo sé que no lo es. Mejor darles una respuesta con la que se sientan satisfechos.

—Nada en especial, como dije antes sólo fui a dar una vuelta. A despejarme un poco. No veo que tenga nada de malo.

—No, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo —dice mamá, dándose por vencida.

Seguimos desayunando en silencio. Yo soy el primero en terminar y levantarme antes de irme a mi habitación. La poca comida que me he echado al estómago parece que va a sentarme mal. No me gustan estos rituales pre-cosecha. Se siente como si uno ya hubiera salido elegido. Me visto como siempre porque el único conjunto de ropa formal que tengo ya me está pequeña y es cada vez más incómoda. Una camisa polo de rayas en dos tonos de gris valdrá. Ni siquiera me molesto en cambiarme los pantalones. Me pongo los auriculares una vez más, conecto la música y me acuesto sobre las sábanas, concentrándome por dejar la mente en blanco y relajarme.

Es Gina quien pasa a avisarme de que la hora de ir hacia la Plaza de la Justicia se acerca. Mi madre desaprueba mi elección de vestuario. Lo sé con sólo mirarla a la cara. Su vista se posa en los tres triángulos del antebrazo. Los detesta y papá, sin haberlos visto siquiera, también. Pero nada de eso me importa, lo hace más el hecho de que ellos están sufriendo y es culpa mía. Diría que lo atenúa el hecho de que sólo me queda otro año más a parte de este, pero al tener más papeles ahí no me sirve de consuelo.

Caminamos en silencio, yo al menos. La música no me deja escuchar nada. Gina sujeta del brazo a papá quien sujeta un bastón en el otro brazo. No me quito los auriculares hasta que no llegamos al lugar de la Cosecha.

Una sensación de angustia me invade, como si esta fuera la última vez que los voy a ver. Me pasa cada año y lo detesto.

—Te esperamos aquí —dice mamá, puedo notar que sigue molesta.

—Verás como todo sale bien —dice papá.

—Hasta luego —digo avanzando entre la gente que con cada paso se hace más y más densa.

—Bit —murmura Gina—. Buena suerte.

Comienzo a andar deprisa. Unos metros más adelante ya ni siquiera puedo verlos y el sentimiento abrumador disminuye pero no desaparece. La cola de los chicos para comprobar la asistencia es corta aún. Hemos llegado temprano. A pesar del gran número de cosechables que somos, la asistencia suele ser completa. Hay pena de muerte para quienes no asistan así que esconderse es inutil. De no salir tu nombre en el sorteo estarías salvo igual, de salir, nada te librará de ir a los Juegos. Ni siquiera esconderte. Te buscarán y te enviarán al Capitolio, perderás el derecho a entrenar y a la sesión privada y los Vigilantes no te dejarán ir demasiado lejos.

Es algo que en el Distrito 3 nunca ha pasado, pero según me han contado mis padres en las primeras ediciones se dio algún caso en el cual la familia del cosechado fue castigada.

Tras la comprobación de identidad, pasamos en fila a la plaza y nos dirigimos, guiados por Agentes de la Paz al sector correspondiente, el dolor del pinchazo se siente insignificante en comparación con el miedo que satura el aire. Los chicos del sector de los diecisiete parecen conocerse casi todos, en cambio para mí son desconocidos. Todos ellos lo son. Tal vez recuerde sus caras al haberlos visto en clase, pero prefiero relacionarme con gente del trabajo así que nunca socialicé con ellos.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la zona de las chicas. Jun ya está ahí en el sector de los quince años. Sus manos están juntas frente a su pecho y sus ojos cerrados. Cada uno tiene su manera de soportar esto, algunos rezan, otros lloran, otros fingen que no es la gran cosa... Y otros parecen hundirse en su miseria. Como yo.

En el escenario, varios capitolinos se aseguran que todo esté en orden. Las banderas, las cámaras , el podio donde el alcalde dará su discurso, el micrófono del escolta, las sillas para Doka y Kernel, y finalmente las urnas. Varios chicos a mi alrededor ahogan un grito cuando las traen. Mis pensamientos vuelven otra vez a mi familia, haciendo que de repente me sienta injusto y poco razonable. Me gustaría estar más unido a ellos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Vivimos una vida relativamente más fácil que los demás, no nos han pasado grandes dramas. Cualquiera diría que somos afortunados, pero existe un problema que no sé cómo arreglar y que ni Gina ni mis padres parecen tener.

Tal vez sea yo la pieza que anda mal.

* * *

 **Escribí este capítulo en la vuelta a casa y sólo tuve que agregar el final. Espero sus opiniones sobre qué les parece. Como ven es un Beetee muy diferente del que sale en EFDUR, a veces hasta a mí me está frustrando, pero es algo que pasa y me apetecía hacerlo así. Beetee se siente demasiado diferente y ha tomado su propio camino. Se ha aislado tanto que es difícil llegar a él, incluso él mismo no sabe salir de donde se ha metido. Sabe reparar objetos, hasta mejorarlos. Pero socialmente es un poco inutil jajaja**

 **Marisolnail tienes toda la razón, quiero recuperar el ritmo que solía tener pero me cuesta, más con el fandom cada vez más desierto. Pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias así que las pienso terminar. De momento con Beetee no voy mal, espero que siga así.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	3. Cosecha: La alegoría de la esperanza

La piel de mis brazos se eriza al sentir la leve ráfaga de viento que atraviesa la Plaza de la Justicia. Un poco antes de las dos de la tarde, varios agentes salen al escenario, después vienen Doka y Kernel, ambos en su estilo habitual. Ella con chaqueta de piloto verde oliva y pantalones caqui con botas recias y Kernel de traje y corbata.

Una chica capitolina del staff se acerca a ella y le tiende una hoja y un bolígrafo, supongo que para que le firme un autógrafo. Luego se toma una foto entre los dos vencedores y comienza a hablar con ellos. La chica señala la pierna de Doka y ella asiente. Fue hace unos pocos años cuando ella tomó la decisión de amputar su pierna izquierda, la cual quedó dañada tras la victoria. Se la solía ver apoyada en su bastón, engullendo analgésicos como si fueran caramelos. Ahora, con su prótesis biónica, nadie notaría la diferencia a simple vista.

Veo a Doka cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, agarrar el zapato con ambas manos y comenzar a girarlo como si de un tornillo se tratase. La chica retrocede y Kernel a juzgar por su expresión, se burla de ella cuando Doka le ofrece el zapato con su pie aún adentro. Ella lo rechaza, retrocediendo aún más, justo en el instante en que la alcaldesa y la escolta salen por la puerta.

O el escolta. Nunca se sabe con Isaak.

En esta ocasión su look es andrógino. Pantalones burdeos y chaleco azul sobre camisa blanca. Su cabello castaño cae en ondas demasiado artificiosas para ser naturales sobre su frente, sus ojos de un intenso tono de verde, observan con desdén a su compañera. Se acerca a ella y la encara, es obvio que la está regañando a pesar de que no se oye nada de lo que dice. Al final, ella con ademán ofendido entra de nuevo al Edificio de Justicia y él recupera la compostura.

La ceremonia tiene una estructura muy rígida, cuyo protocolo se repasa al milímetro desde el Capitolio para que nadie se salte ningún paso. Primero el himno, luego la lectura de Tratado de Traición por parte de la alcaldesa y los saludos como homenaje a los vencedores previos.

Esa es según mi opinión, la peor parte de todas. Todos ya nos la sabemos de memoria, y durante el tiempo que dura, nuestra angustia se prolonga. Sobre todo a los del sector de los 18 años que son los que más impacientes están por que se lea por fin la papeleta que los libre de esto para siempre.

—... Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem por siempre.

La alcaldesa vuelve a enrollar el pergamino tras el discurso. Se supone que debemos aplaudir, pero nadie lo hace. Isaak da un paso al frente nervioso y comienza a agitar los brazos, animando a la gente a hacerlo. Pierde el tiempo si se piensa que vamos a seguirles el juego. Unos aplausos desganados y poco sinceros se escuchan repartidos entre la multitud. Es con eso con lo que se tendrán que conformar.

—¡Bienvenidos a todos la cosecha para la selección de dos representantes del Distrito 3 en la trigésimo novena edición de los Juegos del Hambre! —dice Isaak— Antes de proceder a la selección, me gustaría recordarles a todos que este año se cumplen diez desde la asombrosa victoria de Kernel Dupont. Seguro que eso se merece un aplauso MUCHO más grande que el de antes. ¿No creen?

Esta vez, logra una ovación más animada. La gente por norma general respeta a los vencedores. Son el símbolo de que aunque te cosechen no todo está perdido y que puedes volver.

Son la alegoría de la esperanza.

´—¡Perfecto! Vamos a revelar quién será la valiente chica que los va a representar —el brazo de Isaak se hunde hasta el codo en la pila de papeletas, toma uno del fondo y se acerca al micrófono mientras lo desdobla—. ¡Avery Lee! ¿Puede Avery Lee subir aquí con nosotros?

Alguien grita.

Debido a que soy un poco más alto que los demás chicos del sector, no me resulta un problema localizar el tumulto que se ha creado en el sector de los dieciséis años en la zona de las chicas.

—No, no, no, no. No puede ser... No puede ser... Yo no...

La tal Avery retrocede en lugar de avanzar. Las demás chicas tratan de hacerla entrar en razón mientras ella sacude la cabeza compulsivamente. No es hasta que no ve a los Agentes de la Paz movilizarse, cuando como por encanto empieza a avanzar a paso ligero hacia las escaleras que van al escenario.

Su cabello es rubio oscuro y está recogido en una coleta despeinada, como el pelo de una muñeca usada que ha pertenecido ya a unas cuantas generaciones de hermanos.

—Avery sólo está nerviosa —explica Isaak, pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica en cuanto tiene ocasión—. ¿A que sí?

En respuesta, sendas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

—¿Alguna voluntaria que quiera venir con nosotros en lugar de Avery? Les recuerdo que el premio es bastante jugoso y podrían llegar a ser vecinos de Doka y Kernel. ¿No les suena bien?

Suelto un pequeño bufido ante la pregunta. Por supuesto que no va a haber ninguna voluntaria, porque seguir vivo y pobre sigue siendo mejor. Además, hacerlo por la fama sería bailar al son del Capitolio. Así es como se ve aquí. La chica no obstante alza la vista al público, examinándolo detenidamente.

—Por favor... Por favor... —suplica, tal vez intentando convencer a alguien.

Pero en la zona femenina nadie se atreve ni a parpadear, en caso de que Isaak confunda el gesto con el de una heroína suicida. Siento lástima al verla aferrarse a esa última posibilidad de salvarse, creo que es normal sentirse así. Lo que no es bueno es mostrarlo.

—Bueno, parece que te vienes de aventura con nosotros, Avery. Veamos quién va a ser tu compañero.

Isaak camina hasta la otra urna y toma un papel. Esta vez, a penas los revuelve, toma uno de los primeros que su mano encuentra. Yo miro al suelo. Siempre se me hizo difícil ese momento entre que él toma el papel y lo lee.

—El chico que les representará en esta edición es... ¡Beetee Latier!

Alzo la vista de nuevo. Lo primero que observo es a los chicos que hay delante mío darse un abrazo grupal sonriendo. Están salvados un año más. A mi lado, en el sector de los dieciocho estalla el júbilo. Tardan unos cuantos segundos más en dejar esa sensación de alivio a un lado y recordar que en algún lugar de la plaza, alguien ha sido condenado. Es entonces comienzan a buscarme.

—Latier... ¿Lo conoces? —susurra uno de los chicos a su amigo.

—No me suena. Debe ser de los jóvenes.

Y eso es lo que desencadena que bruscamente, comience a abrirme paso entre ellos. Todos me miran ahora con lástima. Pero eso no durará mucho, pues la alegría porque ni ellos ni sus amigos sean los elegidos, prevalece sobre la condena a muerte de dos chicos que ni conocen. Lo sé porque a mí me ocurre todos los años.

Aprieto los puños en un intento por controlar mis emociones. No me gusta que me vean tal y como soy. No me gusta que la atención de todo el país esté puesta en mí, que me examinen y analicen a primera vista. Que hagan comentarios en sus casas sobre si voy a durar mucho o poco. Que las familias de los tributos de otros distritos me deseen muerto para que esa persona pueda volver.

—Tú debes de ser Beetee Latier. ¿Cierto? —dice Isaak al micrófono.

Yo asiento pero no digo nada, la multitud me distrae de la ceremonia. Las amigas de Avery lloran. Jun también lo hace. Verla me reconforta un poco, me hace sentir menos solo.

—Y como viene siendo la costumbre, es hora de preguntar si hay algún volunt-

—No te molestes —le corto—. No habrá ninguno. Ninguno.

¿Para qué preguntarán? Lo único que consiguen es darnos falsas esperanzas por unos cuantos segundos más. Jamás nadie se presentó por voluntad propia en este distrito, y ya llevamos casi cuarenta ediciones.

—Eso nunca se sabe. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Voluntarios? ¿No? Muy bien, Distrito 3, aquí tienen a sus valerosos tributos. ¡Avery Lee y Beetee Latier!

La chica vacila un poco antes de tenderme la mano.

—Lo s-siento. Está sudorosa... Lo siento -dice bajando la vista—. Qué vergüenza.

—No importa —contesto—. La mía también debe estarlo.

—Imagino que es normal —dice, otra lágrima se le escapa—... Ay no. Otra vez no. Sé que debería aguantarme, pero es difícil, más de lo que parece. Siempre dicen eso de quedar bien en televisión, parecer fuerte para que tu cuota sea buena y llames la atención y todo eso, pero hay que tener la sangre más fría para lograrlo. ¿Cómo puedes conservar tú la calma?

Esta chica habla demasiado. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo, recién cosechada? Yo no llevo ni tres minutos siendo tributo y sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

—No lo hago —contesto—. Símplemente tengo otras formas de manifestarlo.

Y sin esperar a su respuesta comienzo a seguir a Isaak fuera del escenario.

* * *

 **Me gusta escribir el momento de la cosecha jajaja. Es el primer momento para conocer a la chica. El concepto de Avery se me ocurrió hace un tiempo. Una chica que hablase por los codos, incapaz de quedarse callada. Lo iba a usar para algún SYOT, pero como ya casi no se hacen pensé que quedaría genial como compañera de distrito de Beetee. El nombre cambió muchas veces. Se llamaba Sian originalmente pero dejó de gustarme. Avery me pareció perfecto. Creo que en realidad es un apellido, en Harry Potter hay un mortífago random que se apellida así. Además me recuerda a "avería" y siendo el Distrito 3 es consecuente. Lee es porque comencé a ver Naruto (sí, no lo vi en su día porque soy un #teletubbieespecial, y comienzo a verlo a mis años xD) y estoy traumada con Rock Lee. Me pareció que el apellido y el nombre casaban muy bien juntos.**

 **Veremos qué sucede con ella.**

 **Cami, me alegra saber de ti después de tanto tiempo. Espero que todo vaya bien. El fic de Wiress es largo, es cierto aunque lo bueno que tiene es que está terminado y puedes saber lo que pasa al final sin tener que esperar xD. Si te animas, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes. Creo que este Beetee me va a dar algún dolor de cabeza. Pero me deja más tranquila saber que Kernel está ahí. Él podrá domarlo.**

 **Cire, también me alegra saber de ti. Esas facetas que dices también las tiene aunque creo yo que en menor medida, veo a Beetee más interesado en la práctica que en la teoría, pero sabiendo que la teoría es también importante. No se si conocen el test de Myers-Briggs en el que te encasillan en una de 16 personalidades. Se lo hice y le salió ISTP. Creo que le queda bien. ¡Isaak ya apareció! Él era más abstracto por aquellos tiempos, incluso a veces se vestía de chica xD. Me gusta verlo en la gama del género no binario, aunque con tendencia a la masculinidad. Aquí llevaba el pelo más largo que en EFDUR. :3**

 **Kiko, gracias por seguir también a Beetee! :) Iba a hacerlo un poquito más delincuente, pensé que la motivación que no encontraba en los estudios podría encontrarla de la emoción de robar sin ser pillado, pero al final descarté esa idea. La idea de los tatuajes surgió cuando le estaba buscando un avatar. Había un chico que era perfecto pero tenía tatuajes. Y pensé que por qué Beetee no podría tenerlos también jajaja. Ale me dijo que imagina a Beetee con un tatuaje en honor a Wiress (tras sinsajo), así que me gusta pensar que sí que se lo hizo. Un reloj en el omoplato izquierdo. También tengo ganas de escribir a Doka. En estos primeros capítulos sólo está de figurante y me impaciento.**

 **Por cierto, tuve una idea para acelerar las actualizaciones de esta historia. En noviembre comenzará el mes NanoWrimo. Para los que no lo conozcan, es un reto en el que uno intenta escribir 50000 palabras de una historia en un mes. Podría usarlo para adelantar bastante. Obvio lo que llevo hasta ahora no contaría, pero a partir de las despedidas y de llegar a 50000 palabras podríamos incluso entrar a la Arena antes de año nuevo. Sé que la Arena va a ser dura de escribir, pero estos capítulos son ligeros. Podría ser factible.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y por leer. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Despedidas: Ineptitud social

—El chico es contestón. Me lo pido.

—Pensaba dejártelo, Kernel. Lleva tu nombre escrito.

Avery se voltea horrorizada. Los vencedores caminan detrás de nosotros hacia el Edificio de Justicia. La lengua afilada de Kernel es legendaria ya, todo el mundo sabe que le gusta tirar el guante para ver quién lo recoge. Una de sus aficiones es ver el efecto que sus palabras tienen en la gente, él mismo lo ha admitido. Él siempre fue el mismo. Doka sin embargo no lo es. Al principio parecía llevarlo peor, se recluyó en su mansión y a penas salía. Se la solía ver en la Cosecha y poco más, apoyada en su bastón, moviéndose a ritmo de tortuga, insensible por los calmantes. Se rumoreaba que se pasaba el día bajo los efectos de sustancias psicodélicas, perdida en otros mundos mejores que este. Muchos decían que iba a acabar mal... Pero parece que traer de vuelta a un tributo la ha cambiado de forma radical, se volvió más sociable y segura de sí misma, retomó la investigación del talento que eligió y reconstruyó su pierna ella misma.

Y al parecer ya han decidido que Kernel será mi mentor y Doka la de Avery. Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar de eso. Nada en contra de Kernel, pero Doka ganó sus juegos con trabajo duro y teniendo absolutamente todo en su contra. Luchó por resistir el veneno de la mordida de aquel muto que cada vez la debilitaba más y con dos profesionales sanas dándole caza. Doka comprendió que ellas tampoco estaban en la mejor forma debido a la deshidratación y que al ser las últimas que quedarían tras matarla tampoco confiaban tanto la una en la otra. Fue muy ingeniosa la forma en que se usó a sí misma de señuelo para atraerlas a un charco de agua que ella había previamente envenenado...

Fue una victoria ajustada, muy, muy ajustada pues ella estaba a punto de sucumbir. De hecho se desmayó casi a la misma vez que las otras dos. Cuando se escucharon los cañonazos nadie sabía exactamente quién de las tres estaba viva hasta que lo anunciaron.

Kernel por su parte tuvo suerte. Simple y llanamente. No le quito mérito, pero de no haberse juntado condiciones tan favorables no habría ganado. Si en el baño de sangre en lugar de lejos de todos los profesionales lo hubieran puesto junto a ellos tal vez no habría pasado de ahí. Si lo hubieran colocado de espaldas al desfiladero junto a la Cornucopia en lugar de frente al sendero quién sabe cómo se las hubiera ingeniado para salir de ahí.

Y él me ha pedido nada más que por una frase que he dicho nada más ser cosechado, como si pretendiese psicoanalizarme y conocerme sólo con eso. Mejor empezar por admitir que me preocupa la clase de mentor pueda ser, y lo que podría llegar a aprender de alguien como él.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Avery.

—De quién será mentor de quién, por supuesto —explica Doka—. Aunque no será en el fondo más que una mera formalidad ya que Kernel y yo trabajaremos en equipo con ambos.

—¿Vamos a trabajar en equipo? ¿Los cuatro juntos? —insiste ella.

—En equipo —murmuro—. ¿Esto es serio? ¿Y si nosotros no queremos? ¿No van a preguntar nuestra opinión antes ni nada?

Siento como que estoy siendo negativo, pero acaban de cosecharnos y ya siento como que no tengo poder de decisión en nada cuando el que va a ser tirado ahí a la Arena soy yo y no ellos.

—A mí no me importa. ¡En serio! —dice Avery.

—Eh, no estén tan ansiosos, no es momento de eso ahora —contesta Kernel—. Discutiremos eso más adelante, cuando estemos en el tren, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo lo que deben hacer es pensar en lo que se les viene encima. Las despedidas. Eso por supuesto si no se rompen y se pasan el trayecto metidos bajo una manta llorando.

Avery abre mucho los ojos, dolida. No es que sea un experto en lenguaje corporal, pero ella es fácil de leer. Sin embargo, él se va a llevar una decepción conmigo si piensa que puede ofenderme así como así. Rehuyo su mirada y decido que tiene razón en lo de las despedidas. Va a ser un trago amargo. En cuanto a lo de trabajar en equipo, eso ya no me gusta tanto. Están dando por hecho que yo voy a estar de acuerdo cuando no es así. No conozco a esta chica, ¿por qué querría una alianza con ella?.

Isaak apoya su mano en el hombro de mi compañera, le sonríe y su ánimo parece mejorar.

—Kernel tiene razón. Despedirse de la gente que te importa nunca es fácil. Beetee, esto va para ti también. Si quieren un consejo, no piensen en que se van a separar y van a sufrir. Piensen en que a partir de ahora deberán poner todo su empeño y recursos en volver a ellos, y que para eso no pueden desmoronarse.

—Kernel tiene la fea costumbre de hablar de más —dice Doka, dándole al tributo que salvó un codazo en las costillas que muy posiblemente le ha debido doler—. Afortunadamente, tenemos aquí a Isaak para suavizar sus siempre bienintencionados consejos.

—No le des tanto mérito —contesta él, frotándose el costado—. Tener la verdad expuesta ante ellos sin edulcorantes de ningún tipo les va a hacer mejor a largo plazo. Estaré en el porche trasero tomando el fresco. Nos vemos cuando hayan terminado, no lleguen tarde.

Doka se encoge de hombros, saca la pipa del bolsillo de su cazadora y se va tras él.

—Suerte chicos —dice Isaak antes de dejarnos en manos de los Agentes de la Paz.

Siento alivio cuando me volteo y sigo a los agentes, tanto que a penas registro la voz de Avery despidiéndose. La compañía silenciosa y aséptica de ellos es menos incómoda. Nos llevan por caminos separados, estando mi sala en el primer piso y la de ella aparentemente en la planta baja.

La habitación donde me dejan a solas parece una sala de reuniones, hay dos filas de bancos rojos a ambos lados de las paredes. Enfrente de mí hay un podio con tres sillas, como si fuera el lugar de alguien de mayor rango. Las cortinas son gruesas y casi no dejan pasar la luz que viene de afuera. Me gustaría apartarlas y mirar a la calle, ver lo que está pasando pero no se qué bien me va a hacer ver a los chicos salvados irse a sus casas con sus familias mientras yo estoy aquí. Cambiando de idea, voy a uno de los bancos de la esquina y me siento. Está forrado en terciopelo, un material demasiado caro. Lo comparo con los asientos hechos con cajas de madera que Circe tiene en su propiedad y casi siento ganas de reír.

Es sabido que no a todos en el distrito los hacen vivir en la austeridad, pero ver esa diferencia con tus propios ojos nunca es agradable.

Pasan unos minutos y la puerta aún no se abre. Comienzo a sentirme atrapado, con la frustración consecuente de no poder remediar la situación por mí mismo. Casi estoy por pensar que temo al momento en que estos instantes de soledad se terminen.

¿Es normal tener estos pensamientos en estas circunstancias? Algo me dice que no.

Por fin, los Agentes de la Paz que me custodian abren la puerta para dejar pasar a Gina y mis padres. Mi hermana está llorando y en cuanto me ve, se lanza a mí y me abraza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le devuelvo el abrazo y acaricio sus rizos azabache. No quiero que se sienta forzado, no lo es. Pero no sé cómo afrontar la situación. Quiero a mi familia pero esto me supera.

Lágrimas secas surcan las mejillas de papá cuyos ojos tras las gafas de sol no puedo ver, cuando Gina está triste él es el más afectado. Mamá no lo hace pero puedo ver en sus ojos que está dolida.

—No llores —susurro sin saber qué más decir.

Eso sólo parece empeorar las cosas. Siento cómo su abrazo se estrecha aún más. Sus lágrimas han dejado una mancha húmeda en mi ropa.

—No puedo creer lo que está pasando —dice mamá con amargura, casi en un susurro.

Me pregunto qué es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Si en el fondo, no será que se alegran todos por no tener que soportar mi actitud, mi extraña rutina y las consecuencias que acarrea. Inmediatamente descarto el pensamiento. Estoy siendo demasiado negativo.

—Pero está pasando —contesto.

Y sabíamos que podría. La mayoría de la gente se salva de la cosecha... Luego están esos que no. Y los que vuelven son aún menos.

Muchos menos.

—¡Vas a volver! —solloza Gina.

Me surge la idea de que esas tres palabras han sido repetidas a la saciedad por todas las familias de todos los tributos. Son palabras que sólo significan las ganas que tienen aquellos a los que la Cosecha les arrebata a alguien de pensar que van a ser ellos los que vuelvan.

—No sé cómo aún —respondo.

—Pero lo sabrás —interviene papá—. Tú siempre sabes cómo. ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzaste la escuela y querías aprender a hacer ecuaciones diferenciales porque las vocales eran muy aburridas?

—Eso es distinto.

No tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

—¿Recuerdas que acabó siendo Ritchie quien te pedía consejo sobre tu tarea en lugar de al revés?

—Papá... —comienzo a decir.

—¿¡Recuerdas cuando arreglaste el frigorífico con piezas que encontraste en la basura!? —exclama Gina en voz alta.

Sé lo que quiere decir. Que tengo recursos y puedo idear algo. Pero arreglar frigoríficos no me va a hacer ganar los Juegos del Hambre. No lo digo, porque mamá está con una reprimenda en la punta de su lengua y esta podría ser la última vez que los vea.

No quiero fastidiar el momento.

—Tienes razón —digo en su lugar—. Seguro que eso me sirve de ayuda —me callo un momento al sentirlo demasiado sarcástico—... La habilidad de aprovechar los recursos al máximo me refiero.

Mamá se me acerca cuando los Agentes de la Paz avisan que queda un minuto.

—Beetee, nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor este último año. Ha sido muy difícil y complicado mantener la armonía en casa, pero no quiero que nos quedemos con lo malo, ni con la sensación de que pudimos haber hecho algo antes para arreglarlo pero ya es tarde. Estaremos apoyándote con todas nuestras fuerzas desde casa y cuando vuelvas ten por seguro que intentaremos hacer las cosas bien. Todos pondremos algo de nuestra parte, tú, yo, tu padre y Gina. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —digo mirando al suelo—. Y si no vuelvo, recuerden que...

Gina se aparta para dejarle paso. El abrazo es incómodo al principio, pero me dejo llevar.

—No digas ni una palabra más. Te quiero, hijo —susurra.

Me lleva un momento reunir el valor para contestarle.

—Yo también.

Luego voy hacia mi padre, haciéndole saber tocando su brazo que estoy ahí.

—Nunca te dije lo mucho que me recuerdas a tu abuelo. Debí haberte contado su historia, pero este no es lugar para hacerlo... Lo haré cuando vuelvas.

Papá me abraza justo cuando vienen a avisarnos de que el tiempo se ha acabado y tras eso todos salen, pues ya les han debido advertir que no pueden quedarse. Cuando lo hacen, voy de nuevo al sofá y arqueado hacia adelante, hundo la cabeza entre mis brazos.

Me siento imbécil, como si no pudiera aunque quisiera, hacer nada a derechas. A mí que no me cuesta trabajo ver lo que anda mal con casi cualquier electrodoméstico, nunca supe cómo arreglar esta situación con mi familia que cada vez va a peor.

Circe y Jun vienen después. Despedirme de ellas no es tan complicado ni doloroso. Jun llora, y su abuela la consuela.

—Cuídate Beetee, rezaré por ti todos los días.

—Gracias. Aunque no sé si servirá de algo. Soy un caso perdido, Jun.

—Nadie es un caso perdido —responde.

Circe se aclara la garganta y busca algo en su bolsillo.

— los días oscuros, cuando alguien se iba a combatir, se llevaba un collar de cuentas de madera con una placa metálica con su nombre y dirección. Tus padres han venido a verme cuando entrábamos al edificio y me han dado algo para ti. Me han pedido que te lo haga llegar.

Me quedo perplejo por un instante, al ver el collar de madera.

—¿Mis padres...? Ellos acaban de venir. ¿Por qué no me lo han dado?

—Eso ya no lo sé. Sólo hago lo que ellos me han dicho. Era de tu abuelo, al cual yo conocí.

Mi abuelo... No sé mucho de él, sólo que luchó contra el bando rebelde y que desapareció durante los días oscuros. Presuntamente muerto. Sólo encontraron su placa pero no a él.

—Estas placas servían para identificar los cuerpos. No es un amuleto muy afortunado —murmuro con una triste sonrisa.

—Hay algo más sobre la historia que tú no sabes, pero hablar sobre ello violaría una de las condiciones del armisticio. Los soldados rebeldes no fueron héroes. Fueron criminales. Eres un muchacho inteligente, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda. Estoy segura que puedes leer entre líneas.

Ambas salen cuando se acaba el tiempo. Una vez a solas estudio el collar. Desconozco de qué clase de madera está hecho. La placa está aboyada por varios sitios y en ella se puede leer "Franklin Latier" grabado a mano con algo filoso, tal vez un abrecartas. En la otra cara hay una cruz, también grabada con la misma herramienta.

 _Leer entre líneas..._

Podría ser que él... No esté muerto en realidad. Dicen que nadie lo encontró nunca y se le dio por muerto al estar en una zona fronteriza con mucha actividad bélica, donde prácticamente no hubo supervivientes. Quizá no sólo es que tienen esperanza por que algún día aparezca de nuevo, quizá saben algo más sobre su paradero pero por alguna razón no pueden decirlo.

¿Es esto lo que ellos intentan decir? ¿Que al igual que él yo puedo sobrevivir?

Lo que aún me molesta es que no me lo dieran ellos mismos. ¿Por qué harían eso? No entiendo la lógica tras la decisión.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse con demasiada violencia, haciendo que me ponga en pie sobresaltado. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo de quién se trata. No lo he visto en años. Sus facciones son más adultas que las última vez que lo vi, su barba más descuidada y he llegado a ser al final más alto que él, pero lo seguiría reconociendo aunque pasara medio siglo.

—¡Beetee! ¿Pero qué...? —exclama, confuso, enojado, angustiado.

—Me alegra verte otra vez, Ritchie —digo—. Incluso si que ser en estas circunstancias.

Él no responde inmediatamente. Camina hacia donde estoy y se sienta en el banco, donde se dobla sobre sí mismo y se sujeta la cabeza con las manos. Para no desentonar, yo también me siento.

—Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder... Iba a contactarte. ¡Iba a hacerlo!

Él siempre mantuvo las distancias. En cuanto fui cosechable, desapareció en la nada. No puedo decir que no me dolió.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto.

—El año que viene. Pensaba ir a felicitarte, tal vez podríamos haber ido a celebrarlo juntos, ponernos al día, recordar viejos tiempos...

—¿Por qué no antes?

No quiero que nuestro reencuentro venga con reproches, pero necesito respuestas a las cosas que hizo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Que te dejé tirado y me alejé de ti, pero no lo hice por capricho. ¡Lo digo en serio! Siempre valoré nuestra amistad... Y eso era precisamente lo que me daba miedo. No quería volver a sufrir por perder a nadie más en los Juegos... Yo...

Entonces comienza a contarme la historia de su mejor amigo, de cómo fue cosechado a los 12 años y cómo tuvo que verlo morir en televisión, tirado en el fondo de una fosa en la cual cayó. Agonizando por un día entero.

—Me pasé días enteros llorando. Lo peor fueron los comentarios de los capitolinos, hablando de él, de alguien tan importante para mí como si fuera un elemento carente de humanidad, cuyo único valor se basa en su potencial de espectáculo. No quería volverme a sentir así otra vez, por eso me aislé de todos... Al menos hasta que tú llegaste. Cuando estabas por cumplir los doce años, entonces volví a recordar que podrías salir cosechado, que podría volver a sentirme así. Pero aún y con mi decisión de distanciarme... Creo incluso que me siento peor ahora. Que no ha servido de nada. Tú te vas al Capitolio y yo...

—Aún no he muerto —le recuerdo, él calla, pensativo—. No estoy enfadado. Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cual es el punto de abrirme a los demás? Ellos sólo entienden lo que quieren. Ritchie sólo se preocupó por no herirse él mismo, sin que le importara cómo eso afectaría a los demás.

—Nada —digo—. Olvídalo.

Unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta, señal de que el tiempo casi se acaba.

—Dímelo —dice—. Por favor. Hazlo por nuestra amistad... Tal vez... No volvamos a vernos.

Con cada cosa que dice, me angustio más y más. Es como si él ya estuviera dando por hecho que no voy a volver. Me levanto y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente caigo en la cuenta de algo. Él es tan socialmente inepto como lo soy yo. Probablemente él no sea consciente de que está empeorando las cosas, y que ahora esos sentimientos de culpa que va a desarrollar van a hacerlo todo aún peor.

—Te daré una pista. Entiendo que lo que pasaste fue terrible y que no quieras volver a vivirlo, pero no sólo tú tienes sentimientos —digo—. El proceso entero está diseñado para hacernos egoístas, poco empáticos. No afecta sólo a los tributos sino a un rango más amplio de personas.

Esto último se lo oí una vez a mi padre. Siempre estuve de acuerdo con ello y en estos momentos se hace evidente que es así.

Ritchie baja la cabeza.

—¿Con qué cara vengo aquí, después de dejarte tirado? —dice.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, prefiero eso a que no hubieras venido —le respondo.

Los Agentes de la Paz abren la puerta. El tiempo se acabó. Ritchie me da un breve abrazo.

—Suerte —dice—. En un par de meses Marie y yo nos casaremos. Si vuelves... Estás invitado.

—Gracias, y enhorabuena —contesto, viéndolo salir de la habitación sin dejar de mirar hacia mí hasta que los agentes cierran de nuevo.

* * *

 **Actualizo para reportar que el reto NaNoWriMo 2016 ha comenzado y que el fic va genial. Escribí el capítulo en un día y ya estoy con el segundo. Me quedó más largo de lo que esperé para variar.**

 **Me gusta como está quedando Avery, aunque en este capítulo no sale demasiado, ya me dirán qué opinan y si la ven en la Arena con Beetee o no. Aún no he decidido nada al respecto pero creo que ella podría llegar a él que de momento se encierra tanto en sí mismo. Hasta los shipeo un poco jaja (solo un poco ya que él y Wiress son OTP y Avery se va a morir).**

 **Kiko, ciertoo tengo a Porter Millicent Tripp en mente, no se me olvida :D ella quedó muy mal de la espalda pero está en recuperación, le pasó un poco como a Wiress, que estuvo en coma bastante fastidiada y la gente no sabía qué había ocurrido con ella y si se había muerto y el Capitolio lo ocultaba entre otras teorías de la conspiración. Cuando estén viendo los resúmenes de las cosechas mencionaré eso. Seguro Isaak tiene algún chisme para compartir.**

 **cami, Beetee va a necesitar paciencia con Avery, no sólo porque no sabe cuándo callarse, sino porque a parte de eso él es del tipo que prefiere estar en paz. Creo que ya mencioné esto una vez pero hay una escena en el sexto libro de Harry Potter cuando Harry le dice a Hermione que le va a dar felix felicis a Ron para su primer partido de Quidditch, y el libro describe a Hermione regañando a Harry como una olla a presión olvidada en el fuego o algo así. Pues así es como va a ser Avery. En realidad este fic es una precuela del de Wiress, así que aunque compartan algunos personajes, no creo que tengas problemas. Si acaso lo único que se explica en el de Wiress es la forma en que Kernel ganó los juegos. He dado detalles en este capítulo pero desde otro punto de vista para que no parezca que estoy repitiendo las cosas. Kernel quedó atrapado en una cueva y los Vigilantes no pudieron hacer nada para sacarlo hasta el final, despejaron la cueva para que saliera cuando sólo quedaba un tributo y él por lo que no tuvo problemas para empujarlo y matarlo. La historia es en realidad algo más compleja, pero para no spoilear con esos datos te basta para entender a Kernel. xD Doka no sale en EFDUR. E Isaak es una persona más ambigua, a veces se viste de chica, suele tener buen carácter pero tiene su genio.**

 **Trataré de meter el resumen de las cosechas en el siguiente *_* ya es hora de conocer a los (pobres niños que van a su muerte) tributos. De momento tenemos estos:**

 **D1**

 **Stilo**

 **Rarity**

 **D2**

 **Ares**

 **Zahara**

 **D3**

 **Beetee**

 **Avery**

 **D4**

 **Florent**

 **Milana**

 **Eso ya es la AP, y el D3 :D En este aspecto no va a haber sorpresas. La Alianza Primaria debe ir junta pues es lo que dice el canon, pero igualmente nos lo vamos a pasar bien juntos.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por seguir a Beetee!**


	5. Trayecto en tren: Asuntos inconclusos

—¡¿Por qué yo...?! ¡¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar a mí?!

Avery llora con amargura mientras Isaak la abraza y le susurra palabras de aliento. Parace que Kernel tenía razón, esto nos ha afectado, aunque de manera diferente. Ella ha decidido desahogarse exteriorizándolo y yo he optado por tragar y aguantarme. Estoy solo en la zona de atrás del furgón, dejando claro que no tengo ganas de socializar en estos momentos. Encontrarme con Ritchie después de tantos años me ha afectado más de lo que pensé que me afectaría. Darme cuenta que los problemas de comunicación con mi familia no van a tener oportunidad para arreglarse, también.

Isaak gira la cabeza y me mira fugazmente. Yo finjo no haberme dado cuenta. Creo que él y Avery están hablando de mí, ella parece haberse calmado; ha dejado de llorar, pero su tono de voz aún se escucha nasal. Cuando mira hacia atrás, yo aparto la vista. Entonces se levanta, viene hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado. Ahora sí que se hace obvio que han estado hablando de mí, comentando quizá que me veo triste y necesito algo de consuelo.

—Isaak me ha ordenado que te haga compañía —susurra.

Tal y como yo pensaba.

 _"Si quisiera compañía me habría sentado con ustedes"_ siento ganas de decir, pero decido exponerlo de modo menos rudo.

—La verdad es que prefiero estar solo en estos momentos —contesto.

No es hasta que no termino de decirlo cuando me doy cuenta de a pesar de mis esfuerzos no he conseguido el efecto que deseaba. Qué complicado. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que debería estar permitido dejar la educación de lado.

—¿Cómo fueron tus despedidas? —pregunta.

Un tema de conversación no demasiado agradable y del cual no quiero hablar. Me pregunto si se ha parado a pensarlo.

—No sabría decir exactamente —respondo—. ¿Cómo fueron las tuyas?

Su mirada se vuelve vidriosa de nuevo. Avery baja la cabeza un instante, su contestación se demora unos segundos.

—Bueno... ¿Sabes qué? Creo que este no es el mejor tema de conversación después de todo.

—Está bien estar en silencio —digo—. No tenemos por qué socializar a la fuerza. Acabamos de ser cosechados, creo que tenemos derecho.

—Isaak ha dicho que no debo dejar que esto me hunda, y creo que tiene razón. También ha dicho que debería intentar animarme y comenzar a pensar en positivo. La verdad... Estoy contenta de tenerlo en el equipo, quiero decir... Nada en contra de Kernel y Doka pero ellos me dan... me dan... miedo. Creo que deberían tener más tacto con nosotros. ¿No crees? Ser más amigables, más comprensivos... Ellos que han pasado por esto ya son los que más deberían entendernos.

Suspiro, dejándome caer en el respaldo. Me siento saturado. No sé lo que opino. No me apetece pararme a pensarlo ahora. Ella me observa, esperando a que le conteste.

—En realidad no me importa tanto —contesto—. Sólo espero de ellos que me guíen y me ayuden a planear mi estrategia en el proceso. El resto del tiempo pueden hacer lo que les de la gana.

Tal vez frustrada por mi falta de colaboración, Avery se muerde el labio inferior y se deja caer en el asiento. Su vista entonces se posa en el tatuaje de mi brazo, el de los tres triángulos. Lo observa en silencio y cuando percibe que le estoy prestando atención, sonríe. Leyre no pudo venir, pero es normal que si no tuviera a nadie cosechable no estuviera en la Plaza de la Justicia, estoy seguro que de haber estado cerca habría venido.

—Me gusta —dice en voz baja.

El furgón llega por fin a la estación, lo que me salva de tener que seguir conversando. Cuando el grupo de Agentes de la Paz que nos espera abre la puerta corrediza, soy el primero en saltar a la calle. Lo hago tan rápido que todos se ponen en guardia en un instante, pensando en que voy a salir huyendo.

—Pórtate bien —dice Doka al pasar por mi lado cargando de nuevo su pipa.

La zona está acordonada y no se permite entrar, antes en los primeros años se juntaba una gran multitud formada por conocidos de los chicos cosechados y gente contraria al Capitolio, a veces hasta trataban de impedir que se los llevaran. Esos altercados solían saldarse con muertos y detenidos y no pasaron muchos años hasta que pusieron los bloqueos para que no pasase nadie. Imagino que en el resto de distritos también hacen algo así.

No tardamos mucho en irnos, sin ceremonias de ningún tipo, simplemente entramos al tren y este arranca. Doka y Kernel avisan que estarán en el salón e Isaak conversa con Avery sobre todo lo que hay a su disposición en el camerino.

Yo me alejo de todos, vagando de un pasillo a otro, examinándolo todo mientras afuera, el paisaje va cobrando velocidad. Me detengo frente a la ventana, sintiéndome abatido. Es un distrito feo si lo comparas con los magníficos bosques del Distrito 7 o la costa paradisíaca del Distrito 4, fábricas viejas manchadas de hollín y bloques de viviendas idénticos, con miles de antenas sobresaliendo y ropas colgadas de la cuerda, secándose al viento. Para mi sorpresa, me siento más melancólico de lo que pensé que lo estaría. Sea cual sea el resultado ya he perdido mi vida anterior. Si gano no volveré a la chatarra por lo que lamentarse por eso lo único que puede hacer ya es lastrarme.

Quizá incluso haya sido una suerte. Por años intenté demostrar que se puede vivir fuera del plan de trabajo estatal, pero lo cierto es que se estaba volviendo todo demasiado difícil... Y luego estaban mis padres, a los que siempre les di demasiados dolores de cabeza. No quiero morir, pero si lo hago ninguna de las cosas que me han venido quitando el sueño importará ya.

Las fábricas siguen pasando, cada vez a más velocidad. De un momento a otro espero a que alguien venga a decirme que no esté solo ni me aísle, pero me equivoco. Cuando traspasamos el tunel fronterizo y entramos en tierra de nadie, el tren se siente como si yo fuera la única persona en él. Se desliza por los raíles sin a penas hacer ruido. He oído que los distritos periféricos tienen un último vagón con un gran ventanal, desde el que se puede ver el paisaje perfectamente. Lo hacen porque los capitolinos que participan en la organización de la Cosecha se aburren demasiado en un tren cuyo trayecto dura más de un día. Nosotros llegaremos a la noche así que no tenemos necesidad de uno. Tenemos trenes acomodados a la cercanía con la capital.

Tras un rato en soledad, voy a vuscar a los demás. Una cortina de humo envuelve la atmósfera del salón. El olor del tabaco es registrado inmediatamente por mi nariz, nada más pasar al mismo. El origen, Doka y Kernel; ella en su pipa de madera y él con un cigarro. Isaak no está presente pero Avery está sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión. Cuando me ve, sonríe y da unos golpecitos en el asiento a su lado.

—Iba a ir a buscarte —dice—. Me daba pena que estuvieras solo, pero Isaak me dijo que esta vez te dejase en paz un rato... Que a veces lo que uno necesita es estar en soledad para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Dio justo en el clavo. Isaak es más perceptivo de lo que parece, e incluso parece agradable. Nunca me gustó ser prejuicioso, pero cuando se trata del Capitolio uno a veces no puede evitarlo.

—¿Entonces? —dice Doka—. ¿Has sacado algo en claro de tu breve momento de introspección?

Unos segundos antes parecía estar conversando con Kernel, pero en realidad estaba con la atención puesta en nosotros. No me extrañaría que se hubiera hecho más modificaciones, mejorar la vista o el oído con implantes podría resultar útil. Quién sabe hasta dónde lleguen sus conocimientos en ese campo.

—Algunas cosas —contesto—. Creo que ahora estoy listo para el siguiente paso. Antes no lo estaba.

Kernel asiente.

—Muy bien. Aunque te parezca lo más obvio del mundo no todos los tributos se hacen a la idea de lo que les espera a partir de ahora. Es un buen comienzo —dice.

—Podría ser que este año sí traigamos de vuelta a uno de los dos —agrega Doka—. Quiero decir... Lo han aceptado rápido por lo que nuestras enseñanzas les calarán más hondo. Tienen una edad decente, lo cual es siempre útil... Diría que en cuanto a complexión había lugar para mejora pero no es que en nuestro distrito y con nuestra industria se potencie eso, así que imagino que no podemos quejarnos.

—¡Oye! —protesta Avery molesta—. ¡Ya vale de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos delante! Me siento como un caballo de carreras o algo así...

—Para mí que el diagnóstico de Doka ha sido favorable, considérate afortunada —dice Kernel—. Otra cosa es que a ti no te guste que te expongan tus puntos débiles y fuertes de esa manera tan honesta, pero eso ya no es culpa nuestra. Conociéndose a uno mismo a fondo es como mejor se trabaja.

Lo que dice es cierto, pero debo admitir que a mí también me ha molestado.

—Y bueno... ¿Por qué no nos hablan un poco de ustedes dos? Así los conoceremos mejor y nuestra ayuda será más eficaz y directa al punto —dice Doka—. ¿Avery? ¿Qué nos puedes decir de ti?

Ahora que le llega su turno para hablar, Avery se queda en blanco.

—Me da algo de vergüenza hablar de mí, pero... Veamos... Me llamo Avery Lee y tengo 16 años, mi cumpleaños es el 15 de febrero. Estudio en la escuela de desarrollo de software y vivo con mis padres y mis dos hermanas. Cuando era pequeña quería tener una tienda de dulces, pero no creo que eso suceda nunca... O tal vez sí si gano los Juegos... Me gusta cocinar y la jardinería, aunque no tenemos jardín porque vivimos en un ático. Pero tengo un cáctus llamado Randy.

Doka sonríe a eso último. Kernel sólo la observa en silencio.

—Muy bien. Ahora tú Beetee.

Miro al suelo. No quiero hacer esto. Me incomoda hablar de mí delante de estos desconocidos pero puede que sea mejor si me lo tomo como un desafío a superar. Uno de los muchos que vendrán después. Al menos Avery me lo ha puesto fácil. Sólo voy a tener que copiar la estructura de lo que ha dicho y rellenarla con mi información.

—Me llamo Beetee Latier. Tengo 16 años y mi cumpleaños es el 9 de enero. Comencé a estudiar innovación e investigación tecnológica pero lo compagino con un trabajo fuera del plan en la chatarra por el cual debo sacrificar una parte significante de mis horas lectivas. Vivo con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña... Y no sé qué más añadir. Mi vida no ha tenido grandes anécdotas a decir verdad.

—¿No nos vas a decir cuáles eran tus sueños y metas como Avery ha hecho?

Es una pregunta complicada. Al principio tenía una meta muy clara, estudiar y obtener un buen trabajo, hacer de eso mi vida, investigar, hacer algún descubrimiento significante aunque tuviese que consagrar mi vida a ello. Contribuir al progreso tecnológico...

Luego eso cambió por completo.

—Sobrevivir y que no nos faltase de nada. No puede uno pensar en el futuro cuando el presente necesita todas tus capacidades.

—Pero aún así la gente suele tener sueños. Aunque no sean realistas.

—No es mi estilo —digo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y aunque una vez los hubiera tenido, me parece sacrificar demasiado ir detrás de algo que muy posiblemente esté fuera de mi alcance.

—Ya veo... ¿ Por qué no asistías a clase? —pregunta Doka frotándose la barbilla.

—Mi padre tuvo un accidente, necesitábamos dinero así que tuve que compaginar los estudios con algo.

—¿Cuántos días solías ir?

—Un par por semana. Martes y jueves.

Kernel y ella intercambian miradas.

—¿Y aún así aprobabas? —dice Kernel—. Tus calificaciones deben de dar pena.

—Aprobaba. Por los pelos pero aprobaba —explico.

—Penosas. Lo que yo decía.

Doka da una calada a su pipa.

—Al menos aprobaba.

—Sí, pero con lo justo. ¿De que sirve eso? Es hipotecar el futuro por unas monedas.

—No conoces mi situación.

—Me la acabas de decir. No critico tu decisión, sólo señalo lo obvio, que con esas circunstancias no te hubiera esperado una vida demasiado fácil. Pero estoy seguro que tú ya sabías eso cuando tomaste la decisión.

— Como todos en el distrito prácticamente. Es la tendencia en Panem según tengo entendido. Cuarto distrito más pobre y tal. También sabía a lo que me arriesgaba cuando pedí teselas y aún así decidí jugármela.

— ¿Y te arrepientes? —pregunta Kernel.

—Las necesitábamos. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Kernel resopla y Doka le lanza una bola de papel a la cabeza.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Kernie? Tú también tenías teselas. Yo sí que no tenía.

—Correcto. Las tenía. Las teselas no son más que una forma que tienen los organizadores de quitarse responsabilidades de encima —murmura observando la bola de papel. Cuando termina de hablar la lanza hacia la papelera y falla—. ¿Pediste teselas? ¿Te cosecharon? Es tu culpa, no la nuestra.

Un avox de cara pintada de blanco y una línea roja en los labios se apresura a recoger la bola de papel y echarla a la papelera. Avery mira el proceso con atención.

—¡¿Qué hizo este hombre?! —pregunta angustiada.

Nadie contesta a su pregunta inmediatamente.

—Es la primera vez que ves uno ¿cierto? —dice.

—La primera siempre impresiona, el único consejo que te puedo dar al respecto es que hagas como si no estuvieran ahí. Créeme —agrega Kernel.

—De cualquier modo —dice Doka—, el contexto no importa tanto fuera del marco de ver cómo os ha moldeado para hacer una lista de vuestras debilidades y puntos fuertes. Lo que tienen que meterse en la cabeza si no lo han hecho ya, es que van a morir, y que para mantenerse con vida van a tener que usar sus seis sentidos por lo que cualquier cosa que les distraiga debe ser desechada. ¿Entendieron?

—Entiendo —digo, es lo que yo ya había pensado.

Avery levanta la mano.

—¿Cualquier cosa como qué? —pregunta.

—Nostalgia, sentimientos de culpa, remordimientos por cosas que hicieron, perdones que no dijeron, te quieros que se guardaron... Ya sabes —enumera Kernel.

—Es fácil decirlo —musita.

Casi involuntariamente, asiento dándole la razón. Sólo me doy cuenta de que lo he hecho cuando descubro que Kernel me está observando atentamente.

—Nunca dije que fuera fácil —contesta él, arrastrando las palabras.

Isaak pasa de nuevo a la sala. Se ha cambiado de ropa a una camisa holgada azul muy claro y unos pantalones negros de un material extraño y brillante. Ya no parece estar de tan buen humor como lo estaba en la cosecha. Sus facciones lucen serias y su ceño fruncido. Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo en el tiempo que he estado afuera.

—Será mejor que vayan a ducharse antes de cenar —dice con voz autoritaria consultando su reloj—. Debemos terminar antes del comienzo del resumen de las cosechas ¡Y dejen de fumar, saben que no está permitido y están apestando todo!

—Ya oyeron al jefe —dice Doka—. Nos vemos en la cena, chicos.

Soy el primero que se levanta del sillón. Cuando me dispongo a irme, siento un tirón en el brazo. Kernel vuelve a hacer que me siente y yo comienzo a preguntarme qué es lo que quiere ahora.

— No tan deprisa, hay algo que debo pedirte —dice en voz baja.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, mitad intrigado y mitad molesto.

—Escribe una carta de despedida a los tuyos.

Aprieto los labios, preguntándome cuál es el punto de eso.

—Eso me hace pensar que no crees en mi y en que pueda hacerlo.

—Mi fe en ti no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy pidiendo. Sólo piensa mientras la escribes que no vas a regresar, que vas al Capitolio a ser ejecutado.

—¿Por que debería hacer tal cosa?

—Tienes asuntos pendientes con los tuyos. Es mejor que los dejes resueltos antes de proceder, de lo contrario no te lo vas a poder perdonar nunca... Y eso no te va a ayudar nada en los días que siguen. Te lo garantizo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias —contesto.

Mi mentor asiente antes de dejarme ir para volver a entablar conversación con Doka. Siento una punzada de miedo al considerar que podría ser verdad lo que dice. Dándole vueltas a la idea, paso a mi camerino y me siento en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio. En el cajón encuentro papel, sobres y bolígrafos. No debería sorprenderme que lo tengan preparado, después de todo muchos de los tributos que pasaron por este tren año tras año posiblemente también tuvieron la necesidad de escribir una última carta.

Tomo una hoja y una pluma estilográfica hecha de madera negra. De todas las que hay es la que más me llama la atención. Pienso en algo que poner, pero sólo consigo incomodarme a mí mismo. Mi familia va a leer esto. Sacar lo más íntimo de mi alma, ponerlo sobre un papel y meterlo en un sobre para que lo lean. Yo que siempre me he guardado todo para mí, parece como pasar de cero a diez así de repente... Pero no tengo tiempo de hacerlo de otra manera.

Se me escapa un soplido de estrés. Pasan diez minutos. Sigo mirando la hoja en blanco sin atreverme a escribir la primera palabra.

Mi frente está sudorosa, más que en la Cosecha. Voy al baño a secarla con una toalla y cuando vuelvo, me siento preparado. En realidad no, pero no tendré más oportunidad que esta y Kernel ha dicho que es importante.

Así pues, armo todo el valor que puedo reunir y comienzo a escribir.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Ya casi llegamos a una de mis partes favoritas que es el resumen de las cosechas, al final no cabía aquí y como es una parte importante de la historia decidí darle un capítulo a parte. La escena de la ventana puede que les resulte familiar, si recuerdan, Wiress también se quedó mirando desde esa misma ventana, sus pensamientos también eran parecidos aunque no tan oscuros como los de él. Escribiendo a Beetee me he dado cuenta de las diferencias entre ellos dos, ella le daba a todo un toque de objetividad que él no tiene, aunque creo que le pega ser así.**

 **cire, también me parece muy tierna Avery y escribiendo sus metas y sueños he odiado al Capitolio T_T no sabía quien era Avery Ryan y fui a buscarla. CSI es una serie que nunca vi, tal vez debería ver un par xD quizá me inspire. A Doka la imaginé hace algo después que a Kernel. La razón era porque cuando comencé a escribir Wiress tomé en cuenta el fic de Beetee de un amigo mío llamado Danro en el que el nombre de su mentora era Beatrix, no tenía el Alpaverse tan definido, pero llegó un momento en que quise tener a una vencedora exclusiva de mi canonverse. Hace muchos años jugué a un juego llamado Chrono Trigger, en el que había un personaje llamado Luka, era algo así como una cerebrito que inventaba herramientas. Modificando un poco ese nombre llegué a Doka xD. Su avatar es Vanessa Hudgens por si quieren ponerle rostro jaja. Estas actualizaciones serán rápidas y ya quiero escribir lo que viene después ^^**

 **kiko, me gusta ese razonamiento. Hice a Avery de esa manera concreta por una sencilla razón y es que si decidiera hacer salir de su pequeño mundo en el que se ha encerrado a Beetee, creo que ella podría conseguirlo. Sí es cierto que con Kernel y Doka no va a estar tan aislado pero lo va a hacer por necesidad. Una chica como Avery podría llegar a él y enseñarle varias cosas. Qué retorcido eso de que Beetee la mate jajaj y como todo lo retorcido me gusta. Ya escribí en la historia de Wiress unos momentitos de los juegos de Beetee, estaba traumado pero creo que va a acabar peor a este paso.**

 **cami, Ritchie tenía que salir, en el fondo él se sentía muy culpable y ahora las va a pagar todas juntas. Me produce curiosidad saber cómo va a evolucionar su amistad con Beetee cuando vuelva de la Arena. Creo que va a estar complicado y esa podría haber sido su última conversación normal T_T la razón es porque Beetee habrá vivido cosas muy duras, y podrían no entenderse tan bien y luego lo de los años de distanciamiento. Ya veremos :D**

 **Hype por los resúmenes de las cosechas aumentando.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por seguir a Beetee!**


	6. Resúmenes de las cosechas: Criba

Una hoja más se va a la papelera. Ninguna de las aperturas me convence. Frustrado, dejo escapar un resoplido mientras le doy vueltas al contenido de la carta. Debe haber una forma que no me resulte incómoda. Aunque por otra parte, si mis padres la leen es porque estaré muerto y la forma en que yo me pueda llegar a sentir ahora no importará.

Eso es. El punto de todo esto es no callarme las cosas. ¿Qué sentido tendría sino?

Tomo otra hoja en blanco y apoyo la pluma en la esquina superior izquierda. Antes de que mi cabeza pueda idear nuevos reparos, comienzo a escribir.

 _Querida familia:_

 _No he sido un hijo ejemplar,_ _en el fondo siempre fui consciente de ello_ _. A veces incluso tenía la sensación de no les daba más que problemas y preocupaciones. Nunca supe cual era el problema conmigo, pues está claro que el_ _mismo_ _era yo. Pero que nunca consiguiera encajar en el distrito no es excusa, la gente generalmente se resigna aunque no esté conforme. Fue encontrar esas otras alternativas para intentar ser más feliz en un estilo de vida que no me motivaba, lo que les causó a ustedes más infelicidad. Tal vez no se pueda nadar a contracorriente y quizá no hubiera durado demasiado viviendo en un entorno en el que no me puedo salir del destino que otros han designado para mí. Así pues, tanto si muero como sino, al menos cambiaré mi situación o la solucionaré para siempre. Eso no significa que me vaya a dar por vencido, ya estoy comenzando a discutir con mi mentor el plan a seguir y en un par de horas cuando conozcamos a la competencia, podremos idear mejor las siguientes jugadas. No estén tristes si no lo logro, pues no lo merezco tanto y estar por fin en paz eternamente es sólo una opción más, mejor que vivir una vida prácticamente en la esclavitud. Gina, trata de ser más feliz de lo que yo lo fui. Papá, mamá, gracias por todo._

 _Beetee_

La meto en el sobre sin releerla. Sé que no voy a quedar conforme si lo hago y muy posiblemente haga una bola de papel con ella y la tire a la basura. Kernel tenía razón, aunque no me sienta a gusto sacando mis pensamientos más íntimos y poniéndolos en el papel, al menos dejar de tenerlos dentro me consigue dar algo de paz.

Para no perder la costumbre, me ducho con agua fría y uso jabón sin olor. La ropa que hay disponible para mí no es mi estilo, es demasiado sofisticada. Lo más discreto es una camisa gris oscuro con el interior granate. Sin ser un experto en ropa, puedo notar la calidad de la tela con tan solo sentirla en la piel.

Como con la ropa, encuentro la cena demasiado copiosa. Isaak nos da una charla a ambos sobre lo importante que es comer mucho para tener reservas de energía en la Arena y aunque lo cierto es que tiene razón, cenar sin tener apetito y hecho un manojo de nervios, lo único que va a hacer es que me siente mal la comida.

Avery sí que se llena el plato de las diferentes bandejas que han puesto frente a nosotros, cuyo olor en otra ocasión me habría dado hambre en lugar de náuseas. A pesar de la irritante insistencia de nuestro escolta, empeñado en que honremos a los cocineros, sólo me sirvo lo que sería una ración normal y aún así me cuesta acabarla. No tengo por qué comenzar a cebarme ahora. Es normal que este primer día no tenga apetito, cuando llegue al Capitolio todo será distinto.

—¿Has hecho ya lo que te pedí? —pregunta Kernel mientras vamos a la sala de estar, a punto de empezar el resumen de las cosechas.

—Lo he hecho. Dejé la carta en el escritorio —contesto.

—Deberás dármela a mí. Yo la guardaré por ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Es importante que yo la tenga.

—¿Por qué? —insisto, esa respuesta no me vale.

—Es la tradición, y la tradición hay que respetarla sin cuestionarla.

—Pero son cosas muy personales las que he puesto ahí. ¿Cómo sé que no las vas a leer? Necesito una razón que pueda entender mejor a parte de que es tradición.

—Porque yo la guardaré mejor que tú. Ustedes los tributos van a ser la sensación de estos días en el Capitolio, al menos hasta que empiecen a morir y se olviden de que una vez existieron. Si algún empleado del tren encuentra tu carta ten por seguro que la va a vender a alguna publicación. ¿Quieres que eso suceda?

No respondo, porque no hace falta. No. No quiero que eso suceda.

Así que mientras el presentador habitual, un tipo que no ha envejecido en cuarenta años comienza con la introducción del programa, voy un momento al camerino a buscar la carta y se la entrego.

—¿Alguien quiere algo de beber por aquí? ¿Té, café, chocolate a la taza, cóctel? Ese último sólo para mayores de edad —pregunta con entusiasmo un camarero—. No hay nada como relajarse viendo las cosechas con tu bebida favorita en la mano.

—¡Un café, por favor! —pide Isaak levantando el brazo.

—¡Otro para mí, con triple de crema y mucha azúcar! —dice Avery.

—Ella se acostumbraría rápido a la buena vida —dice Doka.

—Mataría por un café. Literalmente —contesta Kernel—. Pero ahora mejor presten atención a las personas que van a tener que matar por obtener todo el café que puedan beber con triple de crema y mucha azúcar. Y ya de entrada les digo que estos dos que están a punto de salir van a ser los que más les van a interesar quitarse de encima.

El Distrito 1 aparece en la pantalla. Es la zona más rica de Panem tras el Capitolio que entrena chicos por fama y prestigio en la academia fundada por las hermanas Smitten. A pesar de que se están jugando la vida por un premio que posiblemente no obtendrán, nunca faltan candidatos a los Juegos del Hambre. Los chicos en la cosecha ni siquiera se ven asustados, sino sonrientes. Jamás he visto ahí el sentimiento de condena flotando en el aire, los miles de pares de ojos bien abiertos de chicos que temen que su nombre sea nombrado. Para ellos esto es sólo un día de festejo más.

" _¡Me presento voluntario!"_

El chico es alto y de aspecto fornido. Nada que no fuera de esperar. Tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color avellana. La chica tiene el cabello teñido de un tono morado oscuro con tirabuzones. Lleva mucho maquillaje y unas pestañas postizas largas y densas.

—A juzgar por ese escote se ha vestido para impresionar —dice Doka.

—¿No es lo mismo de todos los años? —pregunta Kernel.

—Lo es, pero mira todo ese barniz que lleva en la cara. Incluso para los estándares del distrito del lujo es demasiado.

En el Distrito 2 sin embargo, hay sorpresas. El chico, voluntario por supuesto, no parece el típico profesional que destaca por su fuerza, sino por su carisma. Parece más bien una estrella del rock recién salida de Star Valley. Sube al escenario con una media sonrisa, los ojos ahumados, el cabello engominado, una chupa de cuero y varios rosarios de plata. Tras él, los mentores parecen complacidos y la multitud lo aclama. No es uno de esos tributos que se cuelan sin atenerse al estricto protocolo de voluntarios de Ars Ludi, por mucho que lo parezca. Me pregunto cual será su as en la manga. La chica es de piel oscura y tiene el cabello rizado. Zahara es su nombre. Sonríe con suficiencia al decirlo cuando el escolta pone el micrófono frente a ella.

Luego venimos nosotros. El contraste entre la actitud de la multitud comparada con los dos distritos anteriores es abismal. Tan sólo un barrido de lado a lado es suficiente para captar cientos de caras llorosas, ansiosas y angustiadas.

Avery se ve tan nerviosa como yo la recordaba. Tiembla, niega con la cabeza y pareciera que estuviese a punto de perder los nervios. Las lágrimas tampoco pasan desapercibidas a la cámara. Cuando Isaak me llama, me veo más serio de lo que pensé, casi se podría decir que mi mirada denota enojo, aunque no creo que con mi complexión tan delgada haya intimidado a nadie, a pesar de mi altura. No necesito ningún dato más para saber que el resto de los tributos, que deben estar ahora mismo en sus respectivos trenes viendo lo mismo que nosotros, no nos han marcado como amenazas.

—En fin, tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos —dice Doka.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dice Avery, claramente preocupada—. ¿Que somos un desastre andante? ¿Es eso?

—Que no van a destacar demasiado, de hecho es muy probable que les vean como carne de cañón —dice Kernel—. Pero no necesariamente tiene por qué ser algo malo, a veces destacar sólo te trae problemas innecesarios. Mejor sacamos conclusiones cuando veamos a todos los distritos.

Del Distrito 4, un voluntario de pelo y ojos negros, cejas pobladas y una barba que le da un aspecto de ser mucho mayor de lo que debe ser.

—Casi me llega hasta aquí el olor a barco pesquero —comenta Kernel.

Un marinero a juzgar por el chaleco impermeable naranja que lleva. Algunos tributos con profesiones útiles van con la ropa del trabajo a la Cosecha, sirve como reclamo que se hagan una idea de tus habilidades a partir de la indumentaria.

La que alza la mano antes de que el escolta pueda si quiera leer la tarjeta es alta y corpulenta, camina con seguridad al escenario mostrando dos hileras de dientes blancos que la hacen ver ansiosa porque comience la masacre. Como si fuera a disfrutar cada segundo de los Juegos, asesinando.

—Dicen que los tributos del Distrito 4 siempre llevan la esencia del mar en ellos, pero esta debe llevar un pez espada. Madre mía... Menuda nariz.

Esta vez el comentario viene de Isaak.

—Tributo pez espada. Me gusta —contesta Kernel.

—Diría que es cruel meterse con la apariencia de los demás —dice Avery—. Pero esa chica posiblemente quiera asesinarme así que me da igual.

Doka tuerce el labio en una sonrisa.

—Ahí viene el Distrito 5. Veamos qué le ha tocado a Porter para su debut como mentora.

Porter fue uno de esos tributos que traen esperanza a los demás. No destacaba en nada en especial y ese es el tipo de tributos con los que todos se identifican, la prueba de que ellos también pueden lograrlo. La clave de su victoria estuvo en que su moral no se vino abajo con el paso de los días.

La arena estaba basada en un barrio marginal del Distrito 6. Un sector que estaba en construcción antes de los Días Oscuros, y que durante la guerra, con la bajada de la población, el proyecto se abandonó para ahorrar fondos y jamás volvió a reanudarse. Lo llaman "el sector K" y ahí es donde fueron a parar todos los ciudadanos del distrito que viven al margen del plan estatal, en un negocio tan poderoso como es el narcotráfico, ni los Agentes de la Paz pueden meterse demasiado a controlar. La mayoría de las veces incluso ellos están en el ajo, según las habladurías.

Por su conocimiento del terreno, los chicos del Distrito 6 llegaron lejos. No lo habrían logrado en otras condiciones, porque según los comentaristas y los expertos ninguno de los dos tenía esa chispa que hay que tener, y que Porter sí tenía. Llegó a la final junto al chico. Porter había matado a su aliada días atrás y él sólo buscaba vengarla. Pero como no se había estrenado como asesino, dudó demasiado. A pesar de estar con la victoria frente a él, a última hora dudó. La pelea final, entre tejados de casas a medio hacer llenas de grafitti y materiales de construcción estuvo muy reñida. Él le puso la zancadilla a ella finalmente, lo cual le habría dado la victoria de no ser porque antes de caer, ella lo agarró de la pierna y ambos cayeron al vacío. Él aterrizó sobre una señal triangular de precaución por obras que destrozó sus órganos internos. Ella sobre el cemento, donde quedó convulsionándose tras haberse roto la columna vertebral. Pasaron minutos hasta que uno de los dos cañones sonó. Fue el de él, pero al final todo se redujo a ver quién sobrevivía a sus heridas mortales más tiempo.

Porter tardó meses en ser vista de nuevo y los rumores corrían a cual más loco. Una de las teorías de la conspiración más extendida fue la que decía que la vencedora había muerto y el Capitolio lo estaba ocultando mientras fabricaban un muto que la suplantase. Fue curioso cómo de normalizados están los Juegos del Hambre, que aún muriendo veintitrés niños todos los años nadie hace nada drástico, pero ante la posibilidad de que ese año no iba a haber vencedor los nervios se crisparon. La gente no estaba contenta, incluso hubo alguna huelga en el distrito de la energía que ocasionó más cortes en el suministro de lo normal. Dicen que el Distrito 12 estuvo a oscuras un mes entero y que hubo más de cincuenta ejecutados por intentar pegarle fuego al Edificio de Justicia usando un cargamento de carbón en llamas a modo de protesta.

Al final, ella apareció sana y salva y las aguas volvieron a su cauce. O bueno, casi, porque tuvieron que apresurar su vuelta cuando aún no estaba recuperada del todo para contentar a la gente y eso hizo que ideasen una forma de asegurar la cicatrización correcta de los huesos rotos sin necesidad de tanta supervisión. El resultado fue una estructura metálica que inmovilizaba su columna, hombros y cuello, la cual debió llevar durante meses. De hecho, si no me equivoco aún sigue llevando un soporte no tan voluminoso.

En la pantalla, la chica cosechada sale de la sección de los quince años. Camina despacio, mirando a todos en el escenario con desdén. Cuando la escolta le pide que diga su nombre ella suelta una carcajada. El chico tiene mi edad, su cabello negro llega hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Lleva ropas humildes y se ve absolutamente devastado, pero consigue mantener la calma incluso cuando su compañera se niega a darle la mano y se va al Edificio de Justicia sin esperar a que la ceremonia termine.

Ambos podrían ser algo. Porter es nueva pero uno de los otros dos vencedores previos va a estar con ella asesorándola.

Los semifinalistas del año pasado no tienen tanta suerte. Cosechan al chico primero, el cual sale del sector de los dieciseis años, pero cualquiera diría que tiene catorce. Tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y sucio, cortado a tazón, la mirada angustiada y viste una camisa blanca de manga corta. Sube al escenario con la cabeza gacha, sólo levantando la mirada cuando le toca darle la mano a su compañera. Ella por su parte no parece ni pestañear cuando la nombran. Es del sector de los dieciocho. Algunas chicas se abrazan a ella cuando la llaman pero ella no reacciona. Casi parece aburrida. Si es una actuación, es buena.

—Sólo le faltó bostezar —dice Kernel.

Una chica morena de quince años es cosechada en el Distrito 7. Cabello corto y flequillo demasiado largo tapándole los ojos. Su expresión no se ve, pues la cubre el pelo. En verdad, es una buena forma de no dejar ver lo que estás pensando. Es muy posible que lo haya hecho a posta, y por los comentarios, mis mentores piensan lo mismo. La tendré en la mira. Muy diferente al chico que eligen justo después, alto, fornido, de dieciocho años. Es el distrito no profesional que más vencedores tiene por razones obvias. Una industria que demanda un gran esfuerzo físico y un entorno menos vigilado, ideal para que la gente supla las carencias en necesidades básicas derivadas de la opresión y la pobreza con productos encontrados en el bosque y el río.

—Creo que no va a haber suerte este año con la competencia, quitando al esmirriado del Distrito 6 los demás se ven medianamente pasables —apunta Kernel.

Doka suspira.

—No es por desanimaros... Pero esto no pinta bien, chicos.

En el Distrito 8, la chica rompe a llorar. Es de mi edad también. Físicamente, no se ve desnutrida aunque tampoco destaca por encima de la media. Con catorce años, el tributo masculino es el primer chico joven de este año. Avery aparta la mirada de la pantalla.

—No quiero ver esto —murmura, lo que hace que Doka sacuda la cabeza.

—Pobre de ti —contesta—. Espero de verdad que tengas suerte y no tengas que ver en persona cómo alguno de los profesionales le corta el cuello delante de tus ojos.

Mi compañera la mira con rencor por unos segundos, mientras Doka le sostiene la mirada. Es Avery quien la aparta al final. Mordiéndose un labio, continúa mirando la pantalla. Su café con triple de crema y mucha azúcar se enfría sobre la mesa, casi sin tocar.

Otro pequeño. Esta vez una niña de trece representando al Distrito 9. Al oír su nombre intenta huír y es esposada en el escenario donde sigue llorando y suplicando compasión, el sombrero de paja que lleva acaba cayéndose en el forcejeo. Es aún peor que ver al chico del Distrito 8, pero Avery lo observa todo sin pestañear, obligándose a sí misma. La escolta insiste por encontrarle una voluntaria.

—Al menos ella está haciendo un último intento por salvarla —dice Avery.

—Siento desilusionarte con eso también, pero posiblemente lo haga porque quiere encontrar a alguien más apropiado que tenga posibilidades —dice Isaak con voz apenada.

—De todos modos no ha habido voluntarios fuera de los distritos profesionales en más de una década y ninguno de ellos ha vuelto con vida. Tal vez por ese pequeño inconveniente nadie quiere ir —agrega Doka.

El chico, del sector de los dieciocho años, de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules, tampoco se mueve al principio. A su alrededor, los demás chicos se apartan de él como si fuera un apestado, dejando un círculo vacío de uno metro de radio alrededor de él. No es hasta que alguien toca su hombro, avisándolo de que los Agentes de la Paz están listos para ir a por él también, cuando comienza a moverse. Sus ojos se abren mucho, mirando a la nada. Es de esos que aún no pueden asimilar lo que les está pasando.

El Distrito 10 sin embargo es distinto. Ha ganado tres veces, dos por el gremio de los criadores y una por el gremio de los matarifes. Pero desde el suicidio de Ariella nada es lo mismo en ese distrito. El azar ha estado actuando en su contra y a parte de llevar una racha de tributos muy jóvenes, no han conseguido llegar muy lejos en los Juegos. Parece incluso que hubiera una mano negra detrás de todo esto...

Pero este año las cosas son distintas. Un chico de dieciseis y una chica de diecisiete, él del gremio de criadores y ella del gremio de matarifes.

—Mal año para salir de la mala racha —digo algo frustrado.

Me siento casi un psicópata preocupándome por esto, pero la verdad es que alguien tiene que salir cosechado, eso no va a cambiar. Mejor alguien que impulse mis posibilidades en lugar de disminuirlas.

En los tres últimos distritos no hay sorpresas. El Distrito 11 no ha ganado desde el año 27 y el 12 desde el 24, ambos son representados por tributos de edad intermedia, con pinta de tener demasiadas teselas a su nombre. Ropas desgastadas y mirada resignada. Como que ya habían adivinado que iban a salir.

Mientras el himno suena por última vez con la pantalla dividida en veinticuatro casillas mostrando nuestra foto y nombre, me echo hacia atrás en el asiento. Todos, todos esos chicos van a tener que morir si quiero vivir. Y no puedo tan sólo pensar que van a hacerlo sin mi intervención como le pasó a Ariella del Distrito 10. Eso de esconderse mientras los demás se matan le funcionó a algunos vencedores tempranos, pero ya no lo hace. Siempre pasa algo que los hace salir. Los Vigilantes quieren que el vencedor se gane esa victoria con creces, derramando sangre. Hace mucho tiempo que no gana ningún suertudo. Tal vez Kernel entre también dentro de esa categoría, aunque los expertos capitolinos cuando hablan de vencedores, dicen que fue más bien un ejemplo de aprovechar oportunidades al máximo y que aunque también influyó el factor suerte, en realidad siempre lo hace en mayor o menor medida.

No sé. Aunque he comprobado que Kernel también es bueno, por el poco tiempo que he estado a su cargo, quizá Doka hubiese sido mejor.

—¿Alguna observación que hacer, chicos? —dice Doka.

Avery sacude la cabeza.

—Me gustaría pensarlo por más tiempo —dice—. Eran muchos chicos y me costará procesar todo.

—La Alianza Primaria parece que va a tener una formación típica —comienzo a decir—. No veo al Distrito 2 liderándola, pero sí al chico del Distrit la chica del Distrito 4, aunque ella se ve más agresiva que asertiva, así que diría que el primero tiene más posibilidades de serlo. De entre los demás, los que me han llamado la atención especialmente por su condición física, son el chico del Distrito 7 y la chica del Distrito 10, ser del gremio de matarifes definitivamente es una cosa a tener en cuenta.

Mi compañera me escucha con atención, pero puedo ver en su rostro que también está alarmada. Quizá pensando que la estoy analizando también a ella. Los Juegos del Hambre también se basan mucho en el factor paranoia.

Kernel asiente.

-¿Alguna observación que sea menos obvia? Porque creo que a cualquiera le hubiese quedado eso claro -dice.

La primera persona que pienso es en la chica del Distrito 7 con el flequillo moreno y espeso tapándole los ojos. Quizá verla trazar un plan nada más ser cosechada fue lo que me impactó, ella podría dar una sorpresa.

-Honey -digo-. Ella es definitivamente alguien a tener en cuenta. También metería en esa categoría a la chica del Distrito 6.

—A decir verdad el Distrito 7 viene bien este año —dice Doka—. Normalmente lo hace, pero sus tributos destacan más bien por atributos físicos. Han tenido incluso un par de voluntarios. Alguien como Honey es inusual para ellos, pero eso no hace que lo que dices sea menos cierto. Vigilémosla en el desfile.

—Veinte áureos a que será un árbol —dice Kernel—. ¿Isaak, tú que dices?

—Muy posiblemente lo sea —dice sin levantar la vista de su tableta—. Si la chica tiene talentos ocultos no querrán gritarlo al mundo tan pronto como tengan ocasión. Un traje del montón, que la haga pasar desapercibida es lo más adecuado.

El comentario viniendo de él me sorprende. No es la primera vez que lo hace. Sus opiniones tienen, en realidad, mucho sentido.

—Creo que iré a descansar un rato hasta que lleguemos al Capitolio —dice Avery levantándose con rapidez—. Avísenme cuando estemos cerca.

Sale de la habitación precipitadamente, haciendo que Doka chasquee la lengua e Isaak suspire.

—Avery te ve como una amenaza —dice Kernel—. Y la pobre lo trata de disimular tan mal que lo hace aún más obvio.

—Bueno, pues lo siento pero yo no hice las reglas que estipulan que sólo uno debe quedar —contesto. De nuevo mi intención no es sonar sarcástico sino presentar un razonamiento evidente, pero algo me dice que de nuevo no consigo darle el efecto deseado.

—¿Te has pensado ya lo de la alianza? —dice Doka.

—No lo he pensado, pero no creo que acceda —contesto—. Soy una persona solitaria, no se me da bien trabajar en equipo.

—Podemos guiarte —dice Kernel.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No va a funcionar.

Me conozco bien.

—¿Y cuando estés solo y cansado... Sea de noche... Escuches un animal desconocido gritar en la distancia... Y no puedas dormirte porque tal vez si lo haces la alianza profesional te encuentre y te elimine?

—Buscaré un buen refugio —digo.

—Aún así, la experiencia nos dice que los tributos que ganan en solitario son mucho más escasos que los que van en grupo, pues se pueden repartir mejor las tareas, e incluso con el inconveniente de la manutención más elevada, merece la pena. Digamos que la proporción es uno de cada tres —explica Doka.

—Tú fuiste en solitario —replico.

—Y casi no lo cuento.

—Kernel fue en solitario.

—Él es un caso a parte —interviene Isaak, haciendo que me gire a mirarlo—. Lo que le pasó a él no va a volver a repetirse. Te lo garantizo.

Esto empieza a irritarme. Parece como si quisiesen manipularme para formar alianza con Avery. Comprendo que lo hacen por nuestro bien, pero yo no me concentro bien trabajando con otras personas, más si son desconocidos como ella.

—Veo las ventajas de aliarme con alguien. Aún así, creo que sería aún más beneficioso buscar a alguien cuyo conocimiento y habilidades complementen los míos en lugar de sellar un pacto con mi compañera de distrito de buenas a primeras. ¿No creen?

—En teoría sí —dice Kernel—. Pero estás pasando por alto una cosa. Si se alían podremos hacer un fondo común del que ambos se beneficiarán. Si buscas a alguien más, entonces las cosas se complican para nosotros, Doka y yo tendremos que separar la miseria que nos donen y tal vez el mentor de tu hipotético aliado no quiera colaborar con nosotros pues podría no querer que tú, a pesar de ser crucial para la supervivencia de su tributo, te beneficies de unos fondos que no son tuyos, pues las alianzas tienen fecha de caducidad. Y aunque es un razonamiento falaz y fácilmente rebatible con evidencia, hay muchos mentores que no dan su brazo a torcer. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

—Además, también estás pasando por alto que si ven que hay una amistad más sólida entre vosotros los patrocinadores quieran invertir en ustedes. Ellos saben más que nadie a quienes dejarles su dinero —agrega Doka.

—Avery no es una inutil, está en un buen rango de edad, su personalidad es llevadera y es creativa. No es perfecta eso es cierto, pero Doka va a asegurarse de que sus puntos débiles disminuyan —dice Isaak.

Tres contra mí. No es justo.

—Lo pensaré —digo, para darle una tregua a esta discusión que muy posiblemente volverá a aflorar tarde o temprano—. Quiero tener las cosas claras antes de tomar una decisión tan importante. Ahora mismo voy a hacer lo mismo que Avery e irme a descansar un poco.

Y antes de que puedan intentar convencerme más para de que mi consentimiento a encajar en su agenda, salgo de la sala rumbo a mi camerino.

* * *

 **Hola queridos, avanzando a buen ritmo aún gracias a Nanowrimo. Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo con el resumen de las cosechas. He tratado de dar más o menos un poco de info de cada uno, dejando como comodín a los del D11 y D12 por si se me ocurre alguna idea tardía, y sino pues serán carne de cañón que de todos modos siempre suele serlo así que no creo que haya protestas en ese sentido jajaja.**

 **Aún no sé lo que voy a hacer con la mayoría de ellos, pero ya se verá.**

 **Como la otra vez presenté a los chicos de la Alianza Primaria, esta vez le toca al D5, que tiene el título de ganador. Curioso que en Wiress también pasase así. No es a posta. El chico se llama Kai y la chica Alana y serán diferentes, muy diferentes. Porter me cae bien, al final esos tributos "normales, sin nada especial" acabaron siendo de mis favoritos. Creo que son a los que más matices puedes sacarles.**

 **Honey es de momento mi favorita de los que llevo. Me está pasando algo parecido que cuando ideé a Oneida y presiento que va a llegar lejos. Le puse ese nombre porque imaginé las colmenas silvestres de los bosques del Distrito 7. La verdad es que es el distrito más completo de los no profesionales, da posibilidad a que salgan ases de la supervivencia de ahí, fuertes, en forma y con habilidades de armas, caza y pesca. Imagino que no se hace distrito profesional por orgullo, pero sí lo visualizo teniendo algún voluntario esporádico (aunque con la desventaja de que tratarían de eliminarlo primero por considerarlo amenaza y etc).**

 **Ero, y a mí me encanta recibir tus mensajes. Fueron buenos tiempos en el foro de FMA (que por cierto, no se si viste el trailer del live action y sino, ve a verlo ya mismo). Gracias por los ánimos y sí desgraciadamente Avery se va a morir #sorrynotsorry, pero es necesario ya que es una de las piezas del rompecabezas de cómo acabará siendo Beetee. Estoy viendo Naruto, sí. Sé que me la intentasteis meter por los ojos en su día, pero estaba todo el mundo tan flipado con ella que iba a ser que no, ahora es el momento perfecto para verla sin sufrir por el relleno. Me he comido spoilers pero algo malo tenía que tener. Recuerdo ese disfraz de Neji que Knives llevó y sí, era muy muy bueno, pero aunque hubiese estado traumada por la serie en esos tiempos no creo que me hubiese disfrazado de Tenten. Tal vez de Neji también ya que más de una persona me dijo que les gustaría tener mi pelazo para hacer cosplay de él jajaja Era granadino.**

 **En fin en cuanto al siguiente capítulo, comprenderá el desfile. Habrán notado que algunas cosas las estoy pasando más rápido que en Wiress como la hora de la cena que en EFDUR se llevó un capítulo casi completo, y la respuesta es porque es siempre un proceso más lineal ya no me motiva dedicarle la misma cantidad de tiempo que le dediqué en Wiress y porque todo iba a ir en las mismas líneas. Abundancia de comida en el Capitolio, escasez en los distritos y me parece un tema que ya he tocado muchas veces.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por seguir a Beetee!**


	7. Llegada al Capitolio: Experimentando

Desde la ventana puedo ver la ciudad del Capitolio brillando en la distancia, algunos de sus monumentos emblemáticos se pueden apreciar ya. De vez en cuando se ve alguna mansión o palacio con jardín iluminado decorado profusamente. Este será el sitio donde viviré durante la próxima semana y algo en mi interior ya detesta la idea, por muy bonito que sea.

La insistencia que están empleando para que acceda a aliarme con Avery no me agrada en absoluto. No quiero hacerlo, y me da igual que piensen que soy grosero. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

Al doblar mi ropa vieja, descubro que aún llevo el reproductor de música en el bolsillo. No se han dado cuenta de eso. Podría haber fabricado un explosivo, haberlo detonado en el escenario y haberlos volado a todos y nada me lo habría impedido. Podría estar pensando en hacerlo ahora mismo. Un fallo de seguridad muy gordo de su parte.

Me tumbo en el sofá y coloco los auriculares en mi oído antes de darle al botón. La melodía calmada y relajante de clarinete y violines sustituye a todo lo demás. En momentos como este me alegro que no me lo hayan detectado, es justo lo que necesitaba.

Cierro los ojos y trato de dejar la mente en blanco, aunque no lo consigo por demasiado tiempo pues pronto e involuntariamente comienzo de nuevo a darle vueltas a las cosas.

En las despedidas, me molesté con Ritchie y sus razones para dejarme de lado. Pero... ¿No estoy yo en cierto sentido pensando como él al querer jugar este juego en solitario? Dicen que las ventajas son mayores a los inconvenientes, pero yo no lo veo así. Juntarme con alguien, llegar a apreciar su compañía, tomarle cariño, sufrir cuando muera... Sólo complica las cosas y no me visualizo haciéndolo. Si yo quiero tomar una decisión y la otra persona no quiere, si la otra persona comete un error y yo acabo pagándolo... Eso no me gustaría. Y al revés, si yo cometo un error y termino arrastrando a otros conmigo jamás en la vida me lo perdonaría.

Todo se simplifica yendo solo y no tiene por qué irme mal. Muchos vencedores no tuvieron alianza.

Por el rabillo del ojo detecto movimiento y al voltearme a ver, Kernel está apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Detengo la música, me quito los auriculares y me incorporo.

—Si vas a decir por qué no golpeé la puerta, lo hice.

—Si has venido a intentar convencerme otra vez, ya he decidido que no quiero aliarme con nadie. Voy a ir en solitario.

—No vengo a convencerte —dice pasando y cerrando la puerta—. Por mucho que te beneficie no podemos obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Vengo a hablar de otra cosa contigo.

Arrastra la silla frente al escritorio, la pone en el sofá y se sienta. He visto a Kernel cientos de veces en televisión y estar con él aquí conversando se siente raro.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Existe una importante posibilidad de que la Arena sea en un entorno natural —dice, su vista se posa en mi reproductor de música. Mientras habla, Kernel alarga la mano y lo toma del cable de los auriculares, dejándolo suspendido en el aire—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Me lo llevé de casa. Lo pasaron por alto cuando me registraron —contesto, lo que hace que él sonría.

—Ineptos —murmura.

—¿Cómo sabes que será en un entorno natural?

—Es lo que toca. Isaak sabe ver patrones en esto. Las urbanas son las más caras de fabricar. Este año toca algo sencillo.

Pienso en ello un momento. El año pasado fue una arena urbana, el año que ganó Indigo fue en interiores, el anterior natural invernal... En verdad no me hubiera gustado esa última y no creo que se repita. Las Arenas con frío extremo son unas de las más aburridas en cuanto a acción se refiere a pesar de que el caníbal del Distrito 6 diera que hablar.

—No somos los únicos mentores con esa teoría de hecho. Seguro que otros también se han dado cuenta, pero partiendo de esa base, podremos trabajar mejor. Además es bueno que hayas decidido sacar todo lo que llevas y centrarte en lo que te espera, aunque parezca mentira hay muchos tributos que nunca superan que fueron cosechados. Esos son los primeros en caer.

—Yo no quiero caer. Dime qué es lo que debo hacer.

—Trampas. Pero no tanto en la estación de trampas, que también, sino en la biblioteca. Tengo unas cuantas recomendaciones de lectura. También quiero que practiques con cuchillos y supervivencia. Debes aprender a borrar tus rastros si vas a ir solo. La Alianza Primaria es buena en rastreo. Siempre tienen un experto sabueso en el equipo.

—Suena razonable —digo.

—Con la facilidad para reparar objetos que dices tener se te dará bien preparar trampas. ¿Qué tan dispuesto estás a matar? Mucha gente suele tener... Reparos con esa parte.

Otra vez, medito la respuesta. No sé cómo me siento. La mera supervivencia sólo puede llevarme hasta tan lejos, pero para el resto... Tendré que mancharme las manos. Y las trampas son sin duda el método más impersonal y distante de hacerlo. ¿Podría mirar a alguien a los ojos mientras le clavo un cuchillo en el pecho? Si me atacasen primero lo haría. En el caso de un profesional podría hasta plantearme el hacerlo sin provocación previa, si se dejara. Los tributos cosechados no deberían sentir ninguna simpatía por voluntarios que buscan gloria y riqueza y se entrenan para esto. Siento que nada más que por hacerlo nos están provocando y se atienen a que decidamos matarlos.

Pero en general, sé que me costaría. De nuevo, si quiero ganar deberé hacerlo. Por muy poca culpa que tengan de haber salido del sorteo... Igual que yo.

—Sería muy fácil de decir que sí —digo, y Kernel asiente—. Pero sospecho que no lo es. No obstante, como ya dije, no quiero morir y para alcanzar esa meta soy consciente de que tendré que mancharme las manos. Muy a mi pesar.

—Es una respuesta muy honesta. No todos los tributos están dispuestos a admitir eso... Y eso es al final una de las cosas que más les perjudica —hace una pausa para observarme—. Tú sin embargo tienes potencial. Vas por buen camino. Has dejado tu pasado atrás, te estás concentrando en el futuro y estás dispuesto a hacer trabajo sucio.

El tren disminuye la velocidad a la vez que las luces de la ciudad que vimos en la lejanía están ya muy próximas.

—No es como si tuviera más remedio —digo.

—Eso es cierto. Ahora prepárate. Isaak estará aquí en cualquier momento para avisarte de la llegada —toma mi reproductor de música y se lo mete en el bolsillo—. Te guardaré esto. Vas a meterte en problemas si te lo encuentran.

—¿Cuándo podré recuperarlo?

—Puede que a tu regreso de la Arena. Necesito que centres cada segundo de tu estancia en el Capitolio en prepararte para la batalla.

Se van sin más ceremonia, dejándome algo molesto por la pérdida de mi única vía de escape del mundo. Tiene razón en el fondo a propósito de lo de centrarme, pero es mío y no me gusta que toquen mis cosas.

Al entrar de lleno en la ciudad, reconozco varias de sus zonas, el río del barrio de Emerald Gardens y los árboles de luces de Sparkly Lane. Pero pronto entramos en un túnel y la oscuridad se hace de nuevo en el exterior, momento en el cual Isaak llama a la puerta para avisarme de la inminente llegada.

Cuando salgo, Avery ya está ahí.

—Escúchenme ambos. Va a haber gente esperándoles. Los distritos uno y dos ya han llegado hace rato y ustedes son los terceros de la noche. No se pongan nerviosos, no son peligrosos, esos días en los que intentaban pegar a los tributos han quedado atrás. No obstante, no deben hablar con ellos. Habrá un taxi esperándonos, lo reconocerán por el color amarillo. Quiero que se metan en él directos desde la estación.

—¿Por qué no podemos hablar con ellos? —pregunta Avery.

—Porque no tenemos tiempo. Deben descansar para mañana, vamos a madrugar mucho, pero no se apuren. ¡Tenemos una sesión de belleza gratuita preparada para ustedes!

Eso es precisamente una de las cosas que menos ilusión me hacen. Pero no creo que vaya a tener demasiada privacidad a partir de ahora, y tendré aún menos cuando entre a la Arena. ¿Debería decirle esto a Kernel? Tal vez tenga algún buen consejo para mí.

A pesar de ser una estructura funcional, sin ornamentos de ningún tipo, la estación subterránea irradia lujo. El andén es de mármol pulido y la placa con el número de andén parece tener letras de oro. Unos Agentes de la Paz nos guían hasta una escalera mecánica. Isaak sube primero y Avery literalmente salta detrás de él. Luego voy yo y al final, Doka y Kernel, con unos cuantos agentes para asegurarse de que no hay altercados. A pesar de que la visión del Capitolio de nosotros ha cambiado con la siguiente generación, aún puede haber algún resentido que intente agredirnos porque su tío abuelo Gaius murió en los Días Oscuros. Mis padres aún se sorprenden del cambio tras haber vivido sus cosechas durante las primeras ediciones, cuando incluso tenían que protegerlos de los cuidadanos capitolinos que les arrojaban verduras, huevos e incluso piedras.

Los gritos comienzan al final de la escalera, cuando Isaak, el primero de la fila llega arriba. Gente de lo más variopinta espera por nosotros. Ropas de muy diferentes estilos y colores e igual sucede con los peinados. Agacho la cabeza algo avergonzado por la atención recibida. Isaak posa con nosotros dos para la foto de un periodista y luego, sin soltarnos las manos, comienza a caminar rápido hasta el taxi.

Una vez estamos dentro, él vuelve e intenta arrastrar también a Kernel y Doka, aunque con menos suerte.

—¡Vamos! ¡Los chicos me han dicho que están cansados y quieren irse a dormir! ¡No sean egoístas! —grita mientras firman autógrafos aquí y allá.

Al no conseguir su objetivo inmediatamente, Isaak rueda los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que a Isaak no le gusta que nuestros mentores se lleven toda la atención —dice Avery—. Y ahora mismo tienen a todos esos fans pendientes de ellos. ¿Has visto cómo les está mintiendo usándonos como excusa?

—¿Tú crees? Yo creo que más bien... Le gusta adherirse a un horario y no le gusta que este sea alterado. Es nuestro escolta al fin y al cabo, y hacer cumplir los horarios es su trabajo.

Ella se frota la barbilla pensativa.

—Si, eso es cierto. Pero vamos bien de tiempo y no tenemos nada más programado para hoy. ¿No crees que está sobrerreaccionando?

—La escena entera es bien absurda —contesto sin dar demasiados detalles del por qué de mi afirmación, esa gente es fan de los Juegos, los disfruta, se ponen como locos al vernos sufrir ahí afuera, están entusiasmados ante la idea de vernos darles un buen espectáculo y por eso idolatran a Doka y Kernel, porque ellos ya han cumplido—. No creo que se pueda analizar lógicamente.

Al fin, ella desiste y no vuelve a intentar conversar conmigo.

Creo que no le caigo demasiado bien, pero si es así tal vez sea mejor. Cuando Doka la presione para que se alíe conmigo, también se negará y ellos dejarán el tema de lado. Kernel ya parece que lo ha hecho, aunque pensé que insistiría más.

Todo lleva más tiempo del esperado. Cansado de que sus intentos de conducir a los vencedores al auto sean infructuosos, Isaak pasa al asiento del copiloto. Por su ademán brusco y ágil se puede ver que está enojado.

—Todos los años lo mismo —murmura—. Todos los años la misma historia. Odio este momento. Lo odio.

—Está bien Isaak, no creo que pueda dormir de todos modos, no te preocupes —dice Avery a modo de consuelo, echándose ligeramente hacia delante.

Isaak mira hacia atrás y le acaricia el pelo.

—Gracias linda... Está bien. Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Con un poco de suerte en un rato podremos irnos.

Por el espejo retrovisor, puedo ver que saca una tableta en la que hay un icono con forma de sobre brillando con un destello rojo. Isaak lo abre y una fotografía aparece en la pantalla.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Avery de nuevo echando un vistazo hacia los asientos de delante.

—¡Nada! —exclama Isaak apartando la tableta de la vista de mi compañera.

—¿Era el traje de mañana? ¿De los desfiles?

—Tú no deberías estar viendo esto. Absolutamente no. Es un secreto, algo que sólo yo puedo ver para darle el visto bueno. Hace unos años nuestros tributos salieron ahí casi en paños menores. No es el tipo de enfoque que quiero para ustedes, ni sus mentores tampoco, por eso desde entonces siempre reviso para darle el visto bueno.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, en el Distrito 3 se criticó mucho la elección de vestuario de los tributos de la edición de la que habla. La chica tenía trece y el chico quince. Sus cuerpos estaban mínimamente cubiertos por prendas que imitaban los circuitos internos de una computadora. Aunque es cierto que normalmente los tributos cuya belleza llama la atención eligen, o sus estilistas eligen por ellos, potenciar esa sensualidad y seducción, no es algo que alguien tan joven debería estar llevando. No me había parado a pensar hasta dónde los responsables más cercanos a los tributos estaban involucrados, pero en cierto modo me alegra ver que no van a tolerar ciertas cosas.

Kernel y Doka pasan por fin al auto, ignorando a Isaak que parece estar a su vez ignorándolos a ellos. Avery no despega la cara de la ventana, mirando las iluminadas calles capitolinas con los ojos muy abiertos. Es ciertamente muy distinto de casa; pero sin nuestro esfuerzo y sacrificio, sin la opresión a la que nos someten ellos no serían nada, así que es correcto decir que nosotros estamos pagando por todo esto. Papá ha dicho muchas veces que es como si nos perteneciera.

—Esa de ahí es la Gran Plaza de Capitol Hill y al fondo vive el presidente, en ese edificio grande —explica Isaak.

—¿Por qué hay tantos andamios en la plaza? —pregunta Avery.

—Están instalando las gradas para el desfile de mañana y permanecerán ahí hasta que los Juegos terminen.

—¿Se van a poder ver los Juegos del Hambre desde ahí? —digo.

—No en su totalidad. Sólo el baño de sangre, el banquete y la final. En caso de que no se pueda predecir el fin de los Juegos, se mostrará el vídeo en diferido.

Es básicamente lo que hacen en los distritos. Instalan una pantalla en la Plaza de la Justicia para ver los momentos más importantes pero yo nunca he ido. Normalmente van los conocidos de los tributos cosechados para prestarse consuelo mutuo. Todo el mundo puede ir pero nadie quiere hacerlo en realidad. Imagino que aquí será diferente.

El lugar donde nos vamos a alojar no está demasiado lejos de allí. Es un edificio enorme, rodeado de jardines. Un estandarte iluminado con el escudo de cada distrito cuelga de una farola. En la fachada y sobre la puerta de entrada, está la gigantesca águila con ocho flechas en sus garras rodeada por dos espigas de trigo que se cruzan, símbolo de Panem.

—¡Ya llegaron nuestros cerebritos de este año! —dice un recepcionista de piel blanca como el papel, cuyo tupé brilla como el oro al vernos llegar—. ¡Beetee y Avery, encantadísimo de verlos por fin en persona! Isaak les mostrará su piso en el que a lo largo de la historia, los chicos que vinieron aquí anteriores a ustedes se alojaron. Incluyendo a Doka y Kernel. Tenemos una serie de reglas por el bien de la convivencia. Queda prohibido ir a los pisos de otros distritos, habrá cámaras así que no hagan tonterías, se juegan que les embarguen a los patrocinadores. No salgan de su planta sin que su escolta sepa. No salgan del edificio, ni se pongan en contacto con alguien ajeno a la organización. En caso de duda, no duden en preguntar. Tienen una gran cantidad de formas de ocio disponibles en su planta en caso de que se aburran y los cocineros están esperando para concederles cualquier antojo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Habla muy rápido, con voz animada y melodiosa. Detrás de él hay una puerta semiabierta tras la cual unas cuantas personas nos observan con atención, hablando entre ellos.

—¡Gracias Sloane, me ahorraste un poco de tiempo para variar! —responde Isaak, ese reproche debe ir por Kernel y Doka—. Voy a llevar a estos chicos a descansar. Nos vemos.

—¡Disfruten de su estancia! —dice el tal Sloane agitando efusivamente la mano.

A pesar de fabricar e investigar la tecnología del país, la del Distrito 3 suele estar algo obsoleta. La diferencia es tanta que a veces se torna desconcertante. Tanto el recibidor como el ascensor y nuestra planta irradian opulencia y progreso, tal vez en demasiada cantidad pero eso también era de esperar.

—Tienen el resto de la noche libre —dice Isaak—. Vayan a descansar y si tienen algo de hambre como Sloane les ha dicho, pidan lo que sea, hay conexión directa con las cocinas por lo que sólo tendrán que decirles lo que quieren comer y ellos se lo prepararán. ¿Beetee? Esta será tu habitación.

Isaak se para ante una puerta y con un movimiento teatral, la abre. A pesar de que es para mí, Avery es la más impresionada de los dos. Da un grito ahogado mientras observa el bosque nevado y las montañas que hay más allá de la cristalera que ocupa toda la pared. Es una cámara, pero aún así el efecto realista que crea es tremendamente fiel a lo que serían las vistas reales de una casa cerca de las montañas. Incluso las luces artificiales imitan el tono de la luz natural que entra por la ventana.

—Las habitaciones cambian de un año a otro de acuerdo a las tendencias —dice Isaak—. El año que viene podría no ser así. Este año el tema escogido es las estaciones del año. Esta es una primavera muy temprana, aún con trazas de invierno. La moqueta imita la sensación de la hierba recién brotada al caminar por ella. Te aconsejo que la pruebes sin zapatos.

—¿¡En serio esto es para nosotros!? —dice Avery asombrada—. ¿Y qué estación es la mía?

—Lo verás en un minuto. Vendré a despertarte mañana, Beetee. Nos espera un largo día. ¡Buenas noches!

—Prepárate para sufrir mañana —agrega Kernel.

—Gracias por la advertencia —digo—. Hasta mañana.

No estoy cansado, y menos cuando me dejan solo en una habitación con tantas cosas que explorar. Sobre la mesita hay un reloj despertador que consiste en una esfera de cristal sobre un palo negro. Los números de dentro parecen estar flotando en la nada. El número de serie de abajo me dice que es un modelo fabricado este año, hace escasamente dos meses. Las luces que imitan la luz natural son lo que más me intriga, y por un momento, sólo por un momento, me arrepiento de haber dejado los estudios a un segundo plano. Hubiera podido ser yo algún día el que se encargase de idear y descubrir nuevas formas de hacer las cosas.

Pero no me dura mucho, porque luego recuerdo por qué lo hice, y que no tenía más opción y que mi nombre ha salido en la Cosecha de todos modos y mis divagaciones pierden sentido.

Los cristales son en realidad pantallas, pero pueden transformarse en ventanas también. En realidad la pantalla va entre dos cristales como si fuera un sándwich y se puede retirar. No es una tecnología nueva, tiene ya algunos años pero podría mejorarse. Hacerlo más tridimensional y real.

Pero ese pensamiento tampoco me dura mucho, porque estaría trabajando para los modos de ocio de esta gente que nos esclaviza, y me perturba pensar así.

En el baño no encuentro nada fuera de lo normal, una ducha que ya había visto en el tren y una bañera de hidromasaje.

Tras revisarlo todo en busca de nuevos descubrimientos, aún no tengo sueño aunque sí tengo un poco de hambre y sed. Sobre todo sed.

—Agua —digo al teléfono que conecta con las cocinas.

No ha pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta en la pared se abre y una plataforma con una jarra y un vaso sale hacia afuera.

Eso fue rápido. Pero en el fondo solo es agua. No cuesta nada llenar una jarra bajo el grifo. Tras saciar mi sed y dejarla sobre la mesa, pruebo de nuevo.

—Panecillos del Distrito 3 recién hechos.

Me quedo fijamente mirando el reloj de la mesita. Son las doce y ocho minutos, y aún lo siguen siendo cuando suena la campanita y bajo de nuevo la trampilla. El olor a pan me llega antes de que pueda ver el pan en sí. Son bocaditos pequeños y crujientes, casi sin miga. Aún están calientes. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Es esto humanamente posible?

Imagino que no, que los tuvieran preparados de antemano es la explicación más probable. Sabían que íbamos a venir a esta hora y hornearon el pan por si lo pedíamos, después de todo que buscásemos alimentos típicos de casa es lo más lógico, sobre todo si tomaron en cuenta lo que otros tributos pidieron en otras ediciones.

Quizá si pidiera pan de otro distrito que no va a llegar hasta dentro de unas horas... Del Distrito 10 por ejemplo...

Me quito esa idea de la cabeza. No está bien desperdiciar comida intentando averiguar cómo funcionan en la cocina. Son los distritos los que pagan por esto después de todo.

Pruebo una tercera vez, tras echarme un panecillo a la boca. Esta vez, pido algo más difícil y elaborado.

—Perdiz a las hierbas aromáticas con salsa de manzana.

Fue una de las cosas que probé en el tren, de las que más me gustaron. De nuevo vigilo el reloj. El cero y el nueve desaparecen en un pequeño fogonazo dorado y son sustituídos por un diez. El diez se convierte en once; el once en doce... A los dos minutos, la campanita suena.

Ha tardado un poco más, aún así ha sido eficiente. Observo el plato, pensando en cómo podrían haber preparado todo en tan poco tiempo. Los hornos fabricados en casa ayudarían a disminuir drásticamente el tiempo que tardaría en asarse. En cuanto a la salsa, podrían haberla tenido hecha de antemano. Pero aún así no quita que preparar un plato así de forma convencional tardaría horas. Para probarlos de verdad, debería pedir algo completamente extravagante.

Una última vez, pruebo suerte.

—Helado triple de pistacho, banana y mango con almendras molidas, recubierto de una fina capa de salsa de chocolate con menta.

Espero otra vez a presenciar el milagro. A los veinte segundos suena el teléfono.

—Buenas noches señor Latier. Lamentamos informarle que no disponemos de helado de mango pero podemos sustituirlo por mandarina, albaricoque o fresa si así lo desea —dice una voz femenina.

Oh, así que no son infalibles. No lo son, pero casi.

—De acuerdo —digo—. Mandarina estará bien.

—En un minuto lo tendrá. Una vez más disculpe las molestias.

No lo decía en sentido figurado. Tras un minuto, una gran copa aparece en el compartimento. Una de las bolas es verde, la otra amarilla y la otra anaranjada, recubiertas de una salsa marrón oscuro con trocitos de almendra y una hoja de menta arriba. Hasta se han permitido hacer una buena presentación agregando un abanico de galleta.

Me permito a mí mismo considerar la modificación en mi petición como una pequeña victoria. Sólo una pequeña. Me toma más tiempo del esperado terminarme todo lo que he pedido. Una hora y media después, con el estómago demasiado lleno, pongo los platos sucios de nuevo en el compartimento y me voy a dormir.

Al apagar la luz, las pantallas también cambian, mostrando un paisaje nocturno y el techo se llena de estrellas. Puedo distinguir varias constelaciones y de vez en cuando hasta hay alguna estrella fugaz. Es hipnótico mirarlo.

Acostumbrado a las comidas frugales, las náuseas hacen que me cueste conciliar el sueño, pero poco a poco mi cuerpo acaba procesando la descomunal cantidad de comida que le he introducido. Va a tener que ser así, por unos días al menos. La cama es tan suave y cómoda que paradójicamente se hace incómoda.

Al final, tomo la almohada y una manta y me acuesto en el suelo. Mi cuerpo parece tolerar eso mejor que la etérea textura del colchón. La cama en la que duermo está vieja y hecha polvo y nunca tuve problemas.

Así es como me encuentra Isaak por la mañana, cuando se toma la libertad de pasar viendo que sus golpes en la puerta no fueron suficientes para despertarme.

* * *

 **¡Ya está Beetee en el Capitolio!**

 **He de decir que no planeé demasiado este capítulo, se me echaba encima la fecha del fin de Nanowrimo y aún me quedaban muchas palabras por escribir por lo que me puse a plasmar ahí todo lo que me venía a la cabeza, ha sido algo más lento que los otros pero se ha visto un poco de cómo va a ser la actitud de Beetee con respecto a los Juegos. Comparado con Wiress él es bastante más frío, también algo de tradiciones capitolinas y algunas anécdotas, me encantan las anécdotas de otros años jaja y un poquito de humor abajo con Beetee experimentando con el ascensor de la comida xD Quizá necesitaría algo más de edición para eliminar algunas líneas superfluas pero bah...**

 **El capítulo siguiente ya está terminado también, lo publicaré la semana que viene. También tengo uno de Causa y Efecto terminado, con el que ya nos meteremos en el top 8 T_T, pero publicaré primero este porque C &E fue el último que actualicé, este reto de escritura me ha ayudado muchísimo a adelantar mis fics, me gustaría poder seguir a buen ritmo como ahora, que no pasen tres años como pasó en Wiress, cada vez hay menos gente en el fandom, cosa que es normal, pero ya no puedo permitirme tardar tanto o estaré escribiendo para los estepicursores del desierto.**

 **Kiko, me alegra que te gustase la historia de Porter, estoy contenta por como ha quedado, y creo que hace un buen trio con Layla y Larius, creo que no será una de esas vencedoras que se rompen mentalmente, podrá llevar bien su victoria y me gustaría que trajera a algún tributo, tal vez en un par de décadas o así, saqué a Dexter del alphaverse, pero ya tiene sustituto aunque no será Porter su mentor. Con los resúmenes de las cosechas siempre me entra miedo que se hagan pesados, pero es un alivio saber que no. A Honey le he tomado mucho cariño, la veo así como una especie de Foxface. En cuanto a los demás, tengo que pensarlo. Se me ha ocurrido una idea, aunque sería incongrugente con algo que escribí, pero es lo que tiene cuando uno hace precuelas, que ser consecuente a veces corta la creatividad.**

 **Estamos viciados al Final Fantasy XV ¿Van a jugar? A mí de momento me está gustando.**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por seguir a Beetee!**


	8. Desfile: Medianamente decente

—¡¿Qué rayos haces tirado en el suelo, Beetee?!

Al principio no reconozco a la chica que me habla y que ha invadido mi habitación como si esta fuera su misma casa. Entrecierro los ojos cuando me doy cuenta de que sus facciones y su voz me resultan familiares.

Miro alrededor, desorientado. El sol está saliendo por entre las montañas y se escuchan cantos de pájaros.

—¿Isaak? —murmuro, buscando mis gafas. Me duele la cabeza y por un momento dudo seriamente si me he despertado ya o sigo soñando.

Lleva una peluca larga y rubia, un vestido y algo de maquillaje, pero aún así nada delataría que es un hombre a quien no lo conociera de antemano. Su cara tiene ya de por sí facciones delicadas.

—¿¡Puedes explicarme el por qué de esto!? —insiste escandalizado.

—Este suelo es más cómodo que mi cama —digo—. Y esa cama es demasiado cómoda, no podía dormir. Además, dudo que vaya a dormir en una cama en la Arena. ¿No sería mejor que me fuera acostumbrando ya a las condiciones que voy a tener?

Él, o ella, ya no sé qué pronombre usar, suspira.

—Pero sería conveniente que al menos disfrutases de todo el lujo que el Capitolio ofrece. Recuerda que en las primeras ediciones los tributos pasaban su estancia hasta el lanzamiento encerrados en celdas. Es una suerte que las cosas fueran cambiando con el paso del tiempo.

—Soy de la opinión de que un lujo excesivo no puede ser saludable —digo—. Y esto es sin lugar a dudas demasiado para mí. Pido por favor que esta pequeña excentricidad sea perdonada, siempre pensé que el Capitolio era tolerante con ese tipo de cosas.

Casi me río al decir eso último. El lugar más excéntrico de Panem, ofendido porque un tributo se niega a dormir en una cama, pero ante eso, Isaak parece no tener réplica.

—Avery se levantó a su hora y ya está desayunando —dice—. Date prisa ya que vas a pasar el día siendo preparado para el gran desfile.

—Pensé que me ibas a despertar a una hora decente, no cuando el desayuno estuviese ya servido —replico, no voy a dejar que me cargue con toda la culpa—. O eso me pareció entender ayer.

—Doka dijo que te dejásemos dormir un poco más —se defiende.

—Pero... Eso tampoco es culpa mía —razono.

—Sólo date prisa. ¿De acuerdo?

Incapaz de refutar eso, se va. Es curiosa la dinámica con la que Isaak trabaja con ambos mentores. Si no me equivoco, Isaak llevará más o menos diez años siendo escolta de nuestro distrito, no parecen llevarse mal, el problema según he visto es que ellos parecen conocer todas las pequeñas cosas que le molestan y premeditadamente las hacen de esa manera, como fumar en el tren. No sé si él se haya dado cuenta de eso, pero si hasta yo que no entiendo demasiado al respecto lo he hecho, él debe saberlo también. Debe tener una paciencia a prueba de bombas.

No tardo demasiado en arreglarme, asearme y salir. En casa es igual, no es algo a lo que dedique más tiempo de lo necesario.

—Entonces... ¿Cual es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podría estar escondida en un lugar antes de que los Vigilantes empiecen a planear el moverme de allí? —pregunta Avery.

—Dos días —dice Doka—. Tres ya es arriesgarse demasiado.

—Ese es el promedio, aunque no es la norma. El ritmo de las muertes influye así como la proximidad de tributos que puedan significar batallas interesantes o muertes memorables. Y por supuesto, los gustos personales del vigilante jefe de turno —agrega Kernel.

—Por desgracia, el de este año es nuevo en el cargo, fue segundo en comando durante los últimos cinco años pero uno nunca sabe... Eso sí, por lo que he podido saber gracias a algunos antiguos compañeros de trabajo, es que es bastante metódico y no es demasiado sociable. Se rumorea que va a ser uno de esos vigilantes jefe contrarios a intervenir.

—¿Intervenir? —pregunta Avery, dándose cuenta en ese momento que estoy sentado a su lado—. ¡Buenos días Beetee! ¿Dormiste bien?

—Más o menos —contesto—. Interesante conversación. ¿Qué quiere decir eso de intervenir?

—En la jerga de los vigilantes quiere decir la cantidad de amenazas colocadas por los vigilantes o las veces que por acción de manipular algún elemento de la Arena desde la Sala de Control, provocan un determinado efecto, una muerte, un enfrentamiento, un problema...

Isaak habla como si tuviera un amplio conocimiento sobre cómo funcionan las cosas por allí. Será mejor que le preste atención y le saque cuanta información pueda.

—Entonces... ¿Quiere decir eso que no tendremos que preocuparnos por la ira de los vigilantes tanto como por otras cosas? —pregunto, echando cereal y leche en un tazón.

—Sólo es una hipótesis. Nadie sabe realmente cómo Erios será como vigilante jefe hasta que no nos hagamos una idea de su estilo durante esta primera edición —responde Isaak—. Lo que sí tenemos es una idea estimada de su personalidad, lo cual podemos usar para formular una hipótesis. Pero no es nada seguro.

Busca en su tableta y nos enseña una foto de la persona que dirigirá el equipo en cuyas manos nuestra vida estará. El tal Erios parece una estatua de yeso. Su cabello es blanco ligeramente rosado y corto con un denso flequillo que cubre sus cejas. Sus ojos son dorados y su piel pálida. Pero la expresión es lo más inquietante, tiene la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mirando fijamente a la cámara. Tampoco es nada de extrañar que fuera un psicópata, todos los que dirigen el holograma deben tener una falta importante de empatía y conciencia para sentirse limpios después de orquestar un evento donde niños inocentes mueren año tras año, sin más propósito que el de la diversión del Capitolio.

—Sabes mucho Isaak —dice Avery—. Casi más que Kernel.

—Más quisiera él —dice tras soltar una carcajada—. Lo que tiene que hacer es preocuparse de la comida de Beetee. Ese desayuno es muy poca cosa.

Con la atención puesta en mí, Isaak se escandaliza.

—¡Ya me he dado cuenta! Beetee, eso es muy poco alimento. Espero que al menos hayas cenado bien anoche.

—De hecho lo hice —me defiendo—. Por eso ahora no tengo tanta hambre.

—Habrá un banquete luego —informa—. Pero debo insistir una vez más. Vas a estar todo el día en el Centro de Preparación, no vas a tener tiempo para comer hasta que no termine todo.

—Me reservo al banquete de la noche entonces —digo—. Estoy acostumbrado a no saciar mi hambre. Tampoco es que quiera mal acostumbrarme a tener comida disponible.

Ya han pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que fui cosechado. Es extraño pensarlo. No creo que me haya adaptado mal dejando de lado el hecho de que aún me incomoda que intenten controlarme tanto, pero es el punto de todo esto. Guiarme. Por eso me obligo a tolerarlo.

Pero ahora que por fin conseguí acostumbrarme al prospecto de tener a mis mentores, Isaak y Avery pegados a mí durante la próxima semana, saber que tendré que dejarlos para quedarme en manos de aún más desconocidos no suena como un plan demasiado atrayente. Desconocidos capitolinos para más inri.

Por eso cuando Isaak avisa de que ya es la hora de irnos, una parte de mí no quiere levantarse de donde estoy sentado.

—Vamos. Todos tuvimos que pasar por eso —dice Doka—. Y a ninguno nos gustó. No son los primeros ni serán los últimos.

—La verdad es que yo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será todo —contesta Avery.

—Sólo tengo un consejo para eso. Cuando te den el tirón de la tira de cera caliente que pondrán en tu pierna, clávale las uñas en el brazo al miembro de tu equipo de preparación más cercano —comenta Kernel.

Cuando avisan a Isaak de que el taxi está esperándonos abajo y nos vamos, ellos aún están riendo.

—¡Parece que se deleiten al vernos sufrir! —se queja Avery una vez pasamos al ascensor.

—No lo hacen a propósito —dice Isaak—. Sólo bromean. Un tratamiento de belleza a veces puede ser molesto y a veces incluso desagradable, pero para brillar primero hay que sufrir. Pero están en buenas manos. Conozco a sus estilistas, llevan varios años vistiendo al Distrito 3 y tienen experiencia y buenas ideas. Además, yo ya he visto sus trajes. Les van a gustar, ya lo verán.

Una pena que no esté interesado en eso en absoluto, más allá de lo que pueda hacerme resaltar, que lo dudo. El papel de estrella se los van a llevar los de siempre, nuestro distrito raramente destaca en el desfile, y no por falta de talento de los estilistas, cosa que no podría llegar a asegurar porque no tengo criterio para valorarlo, sino porque estamos atrapados entre dos de los distritos favoritos y que suelen hacerlo bien en los Juegos. Nos quitan el protagonismo sin problema ninguno.

No obstante, creo que ir de los primeros también nos puede dar algo de ventaja. Peor lo tienen los del Distrito 12, al haber ganado una vez nada más y estar en la cola. Estamos mal, pero otros están peor que nosotros.

El taxi se detiene frente a un edificio blanco. Un recepcionista abre la puerta y nos apremia a pasar adentro antes de que los fotógrafos nos descubran. Al llegar frente a la sala que nos han asignado vemos que ya hay varias personas de lo más pintoresco asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta observándonos.

—¡Avery, Avery! ¡Ven con nosotros!

Ella se detiene en seco, arreglándose el pelo frenéticamente con los dedos.

—¿Estoy bien, Isaak? ¿Me veo bien?

—¿Qué importa, linda? Ellos te van a arreglar.

—Sí, pero quiero causar una buena impresión. Ahora que lo pienso en la Cosecha iba despeinada, pero no alcancé a hacerlo porque iba a llegar tarde y ahora bueno... Sé que es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso ahora pero...

—Lo es —la corta Isaak—, pero estarás en buenas manos. Ellos ya comprenden su situación, no les van a reprochar por un peinado pasado de moda o unas uñas mordidas.

—¡Así es! —dice una de las chicas de mi equipo de preparación saltando al pasillo—. Pero ustedes dos vienen bien dentro de lo que cabe. Cuando estaba asignada al Distrito 10 era normal que viniesen chicos con suciedad incrustada en la piel que llevaba años ahí.

—¡Y pulgas! —dice otro.

—¡Y piojos! ¿Se acuerdan de aquella chica a la que tuvimos que rapar para sacarle la metrópolis piojil que llevaba encima? ¡Kim casi me mata, la muy desagradecida! Ya estaba fuera de toda salvación igualmente. Cuando uno no se cuida el cabello debidamente es normal que se estropee —agrega el tercero.

—Kim da miedo —dice la primera asintiendo—. Pero no perdamos más el tiempo. ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos muchos planes para ustedes dos!

La chica me agarra y me arrastra hasta la habitación sin darme tiempo a despedirme de los demás. Sus ojos son grandes, diría que demasiado con irises de un tono morado oscuro. Tiene círculos amarillos en sendas mejillas y el cabello verde azulado, moldeado como si tuviera orejas de animal. Un gato tal vez, no lo sé. Los otros dos también han personalizado excesivamente su cuerpo. Uno de ellos es rubio de cabello muy largo recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes. El otro moreno con mechas rojas al igual que su único ojo visible, el flequillo le tapa un lado de la cara. Este último se frota la barbilla mientras me observa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No viene demasiado terrible, creo que no nos va a dar mucho trabajo. Casi extraño aquellos tributos de la periferia. Soy Ragnar por cierto, experto dermatólogo.

La chica agarra una de mis manos y yo me suelto inmediatamente. Aún así eso no la ofende.

—¡Yo soy Paizuu, cuidaré de tu cabello como nadie más en todo Panem!

—Y yo soy el maquillador —dice el rubio haciendo una exagerada referencia—. Fly a tu servicio.

—Soy Beetee —contesto, no sé qué más decir. Diría que estoy encantado de conocerlos y todo eso pero puede que suene poco sincero. Aunque no creo que eso les importe demasiado.

—¡Lo sabemos! —dice Fly—. Ahora quítate esa ropa, debemos comenzar a prepararte para Surin.

Con los tres mirándome, es difícil concentrarse. Trago saliva, sintiéndome atrapado. No me hace ninguna gracia quitarme la ropa delante de tres desconocidos, siento como si fuera una especie de metáfora del resto de las cosas que nos hace el Capitolio. Quitarnos la intimidad a todos los niveles, este es sólo uno de ellos.

Comienzo a hacerlo al final, consciente de que discutir o negarme no va a llevarme a ninguna parte y sería contraproducente incluso. Les obedezco en todo lo que me dicen, desconectando mi mente de todo lo que está pasando a mi alrededor. Kernel tenía razón, la cera duele pero es soportable. Al principio ellos tres intentan hacer conversación conmigo, pero ante mi falta de colaboración ellos desisten y se quedan conversando entre ellos mientras Ragnar exfolia mi piel tan fuerte que temo que me la arranque, Paizuu recorta pequeños mechones de pelo aquí y allá y Fly lima mis uñas. A cada rato no paro de preguntarme qué hora es y cuándo acaba todo. Pero cada vez que recuerdo que luego toca el desfile, me veo en un conflicto. No sé cual de las dos cosas es la menos mala.

Pero a pesar de no estar esperando con ansias el momento de subir a ese carruaje, respiro aliviado cuando mi equipo de preparación da el trabajo por terminado y me dan una manta para cubrirme mientras llaman a mi estilista.

A estas alturas, había comenzado a pensar que nada que viniese del Capitolio podría sorprenderme. Pero ella lo hace.

La recién llegada es pequeña y delgada, su cara redonda y aniñada, grandes ojos azules y cabello negro y largo recogido en dos coletas que terminan en espiral. Varios mechones de pelo están sueltos. En lo alto de la cabeza tiene un gran pasador con forma de alas de mariposa. Pero no es su aspecto lo que me llama la atención, es su edad. No debe de tener más de doce años.

Esta niña no puede ser mi estilista... ¿Quién ha dejado pasar a esta niña al estudio?

—Por fin nos conocemos, Beetee Latier —dice tendiéndome una mano.

Se la estrecho inseguro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —digo, lo cual hace a mi equipo de preparación reír.

—Doce —responde con naturalidad.

—¡Surin es un prodigio, Beetee! ¡Comenzó diseñando su propia ropa para sus muñecas, y presentándose a concursos de diseño a los seis, la admitieron en la mejor academia de diseñadores de Lakeside tras ganar un premio cuando por norma sólo aceptan en primer año gente con quince o más! ¡¿En serio no la conocen allá?! —exclama Fly con la voz cargada de admiración.

—Me temo que no —respondo—. Pero he de admitir que es todo un logro.

¿Será verdad esto que dicen? Aún me resulta duro de creer, pero incluso así esa parte de mí que sí se lo cree.

—Gracias. Aunque en verdad no lo es, yo diseño lo que me gusta y la gente lo aprecia. No tengo que hacer nada más así que en realidad no es tan logro como parece. Sí que es inusual conseguirlo a mi edad, eso lo admito. Mi meta es conseguir el Distrito 1, pero hasta entonces, diseñaré para ustedes.

Y ese vocabulario... No puedo creer lo que veo. Esta no es una persona corriente. Me recuerda... Un poco a mí. Mucha gente solía asombrarse ante mi vocabulario aunque yo con aquella edad no lo encontraba extraño. Quizá hubiera podido tener éxito yo también, si sólo hubieran adaptado el plan de estudios a mi ritmo de aprendizaje en lugar de al revés. Suena como una idea lógica dadas las circunstancias. No sólo me habría beneficiado yo, también se habrían beneficiado ellos de mi conocimiento. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo aprobó?

¿Cómo es que a nadie le importó?

Algo en mí se agría, mientras en segundo plano la observo darle instrucciones al equipo de preparación. Hasta en este lugar prestan atención a las necesidades personalizadas de la gente, en lugar de obligarlos a ir con el sistema establecido.

Primero me colocan unas medias negras y ajustadas, sobre las cuales ponen un traje negro por fuera y naranja luminoso por dentro, la parte de atrás más larga que la de delante, deja la tela interior al descubierto. Las costuras parecen hechas del mismo material. Paso mis dedos por el dibujo neón del traje, pero no consigo saber qué clase de material es o cómo han logrado hacer que se ilumine. El casco parece ir a juego con lo demás, es negro con dos espirales naranjas que se juntan en lo alto de la cabeza y que rodean dos antenas. Cuando Surin presiona un botón alojado en una de las antenas, una visera baja cubriéndome la mitad de la cara.

—Puedes subirlo y bajarlo. Depende de ti. Pensé que te gustaría tener esa opción, Isaak me dijo que parecías tímido —dice Surin.

—La verdad es que no disfruto demasiado socializando —respondo.

—Bien entonces, porque la pantalla puede darte un toque de misterio. Pónganle las botas.

Fly es quien va a por ellas y me ordena que me las ponga mientras termina de retocar mi maquillaje, me coloca unas lentillas temporales cuyo iris parece el dispositivo visual de un ente artificial y pinta circuitos en un lado de mi cara.

—Mandaremos tus gafas a tu habitación. De momento no las necesitarás. La lentilla se amolda a las necesidades de corrección de tu córnea y se desintegrará sola durante la noche —explica Fly.

—Puedes operarte la vista —dice Ragnar—. Si pierdes las gafas en la Arena vas a pasar un mal rato.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —contesto—. Haré lo que pueda para no perderlas o que me las quiten.

Mis padres pagaron un precio prohibitivo por estas gafas, siento como si no lo estuviera apreciando si las desechara. No soy el primer tributo que entra a la Arena con gafas ni seré el último.

—De todos modos, cyborg Beetee, es mejor que te llevemos al punto de encuentro ya —canturrea Paizuu—. Vamos bien de tiempo pero cuanto antes llegues mejor podrás analizar a la competencia que vaya llegando.

—Yo lo llevaré, tengo un par de cosas que discutir con él —dice Surin dándome la mano—. Pueden ir a tomar asiento para el desfile, ya no los necesitaré más por hoy.

Que alguien tan joven diga a gente adulta lo que tiene que hacer aún me resulta raro y a la vez despierta mi curiosidad. No suelo hacer preguntas personales, porque normalmente es un aspecto que no me interesa pero ella me intriga demasiado.

—He pensado que deberías mantener tu cara tapada durante el trayecto —dice—. Saluda a la gente, pero mantente distante en todo momento, a veces una actitud fría puede calar más en la gente que una efusiva, depende del tributo y tú creo que eres de los primeros. ¿Me explico?

—No creo que sea un problema.

De hecho, ser distante es mi especialidad.

—Bien. Cuando llegues al final de la gran plaza de Capitol Hill, sube la pantalla. Al presidente Snow no le gustará que la mantengas bajada, y él no es alguien a quien te conviene tener descontento.

—Suena razonable —contesto, tras un silencio decido averiguar más cosas de ella, ha sido en contadas ocasiones cuando he tomado la iniciativa en temas sociales y no sé muy bien como hacerlo—. Um... Surin...

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo exactamente conseguiste bordear el requisito de la edad en tus estudios?

—Pues... Estaba claro que mi capacidad de aprendizaje era superior al ritmo de enseñanza. Así que me fueron adelantando los cursos e iba superando los perdidos en mi tiempo libre leyendo el temario, haciendo ejercicios y exámenes a parte.

—Ya veo —murmuro.

Me pregunto por qué ignoraron a papá cuando sugirió que podrían hacer eso también conmigo. Las cosas podrían haberme ido mejor. Cuanto más lo pienso más rabia siento y eso no es bueno.

—¿Por qué querías saberlo? —pregunta.

—Porque... Porque mi capacidad de aprender también era superior al ritmo de enseñanza, pero al contrario que a ti, a mí me obligaron a seguir en el sistema. Y estaba preguntándome cuales fueron exactamente los pasos que seguiste.

—Nada demasiado complicado. Mis padres hablaron con el director de la escuela y llegaron a un acuerdo. Eso es todo.

—Ya veo —repito.

Está clara cual es la diferencia entre el Capitolio y el Distrito 3. Pero en el fondo ya la sabía, esta conversación no me dice nada nuevo, sólo me sirvió para confirmar lo obvio.

Al pasar afuera, no hay aún demasiados tributos. Ninguno de los profesionales ha llegado aún y sólo unos cuantos esperan en su carruaje correspondiente junto a su estilista. Los del Distrito 12 con su tradicional disfraz de minero. La chica del Distrito 10 con un atuendo hecho de piel de vaca manchado de sangre. Se ve en general peligrosa y viciosa. Se han debido aferrar con ganas al hecho de que es la primera vez en años que los representantes no son candidatos fijos a morir en el baño de sangre.

El del Distrito 6 no lleva tampoco un traje demasiado elaborado, tal vez por eso ha llegado antes de tiempo. Es un uniforme de piloto sin más que no destaca gran cosa. Surin saluda a su estilista al pasar camino de nuestro carruaje, que está decorado de acuerdo con el diseño del traje. Hasta a los caballos les han puesto cascos a juego con mi disfraz.

Poco a poco van llegando los demás, el primer profesional en hacerlo es el chico del Distrito 2, vestido con una sencilla toga, pero con el cuerpo resplandeciendo por los aceites que le han debido poner. No tiene demasiado músculo, pero está en buena forma. No es el caso del profesional del distrito de la pesca, mostrando las cicatrices de puntos en sus brazos como si fueran trofeos. Le han depilado las cejas, pero no le han cortado la barba del todo, sino que la han arreglado al estilo del Capitolio formando dibujos. A pesar del tratamiento de belleza por el que ha pasado, aún sigue viéndose mucho mayor de lo que debe ser. Casi como si tuviera treinta años.

Honey y Avery llegan prácticamente a la vez y mi atención se la lleva la primera de ellas. Con un vestido dorado de mucho vuelo que lleva una línea negra horizontal, está claro que el tema que han elegido es un panal de abejas. Deben de haberse inspirado en su nombre. Pero no es eso lo que más me llama la atención sino el tocado con una gran gema roja que lleva en la cabeza, y que tal y como pasó en la Cosecha, tapa la parte superior de su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

—Están intentando conservar el misterio que la envuelve —dice mi estilista, notando hacia donde se está dirigiendo mi atención—. Es lo que yo haría si me hubiese tocado a mí una chica como ella.

—¡Beetee, tus gafas! —Avery llega riendo, con su atuendo idéntico al mío solo que en tonos verdosos con detalles amarillos—. Te ves tan raro así, con el maquillaje y esas lentillas... ¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

—Soy Surin, la estilista de Beetee —contesta ella misma tendiéndole la mano—. Trabajé junto con tu estilista en el diseño de los trajes. Espero que te haya gustado.

Avery parece contrariada, por raro que parezca, alguien ha conseguido dejarla sin habla.

—Oh, s—sí. Me ha gustado mucho —contesta respondiendo a su apretón de manos—. Es hermoso, de verdad pienso que vamos a resaltar.

—Esa es la idea. Están rodeados de distritos que emplean muchos recursos en este desfile. Lo mejor es aprovechar que la atención de los espectadores está en el máximo punto y no desentonar.

Conforme el resto de tributos llega, ambos estilistas la mía y el de mi compañera nos ordenan que nos montemos en el carro. Yo me subo primero y ayudo a Avery a trepar.

—¿De dónde sacaron a esa niña? —susurra emocionada—. ¿En serio ha diseñado ella todo esto? ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Al parecer sí —contesto—. Tiene talento, y un vocabulario demasiado amplio para su edad, también un criterio aceptable y es observadora.

Y yo no puedo tenerle en cuenta que tuvo más suerte que yo en la vida. No sería justo.

—Aún me resulta duro de creer. Por cierto... ¿Cómo te encuentras? Pareces más animado que esta mañana.

—Quizá. Voy a llevar una pantalla cubriendo mi cara, será mejor que ir al descubierto. Además la actitud que me ha sugerido Surin es buena, podría funcionar.

No nos va a hacer eclipsar a los demás, pero al menos no pasaremos desapercibidos entre los distritos favoritos.

—Yo también la tengo, pero no voy a usarla. Mi estilista ha dicho que como me mostré emocional en el baño de sangre es mejor si ven que ya he superado todo eso. En el fondo tiene razón... ¡Mira, la del Distrito 1 ya llegó! ¿Viste qué linda va? Contra ella sí que no tenemos nada que hacer.

Con un vestido blanco y adornos deslumbrantes a juego con su cabello, la tal Rarity pasa por nuestro lado del brazo de su estilista. Avery me recuerda por un momento, a uno de esos Capitolinos que se emocionan por los Juegos.

—En el fondo no es más que lo mismo de siempre —interviene Surin que parece haberla oído—. Oro y joyas. Por eso quiero ese distrito, quiero sacarle todo el partido que merece en lugar de tirarle un puñado de brillantitos encima y decir que eso representa el lujo.

Avery parece herida en su orgullo.

—Imagino que tecnología no es lo suficientemente interesante —murmura dirigiéndose a mí.

Y a mí me gustaría opinar, darle la razón o algo, pero me da exactamente igual el tema así que símplemente me encojo de hombros.

El bullicio aumenta conforme el resto de tributos y sus estilistas van llegando. Hay trajes muy llamativos y otros que no lo son tanto. Se nota especialmente en los distritos con solo una victoria, sus estilistas ni siquiera se han esforzado. Es el pez que se muerde la cola, esos distritos no van a salir del problema que tienen sobre su falta de posibilidades si no llaman la atención, pero si es el mismo Capitolio el que desiste de ellos, su única posibilidad de ganar es tener mucha, mucha suerte. El Distrito 6 estuvo a punto de lograrlo el año pasado, quizá es por eso que están doblemente desmoralizados ahora.

—¡Llega la hora! —dice Surin—. Nos vemos en la cena. Buena suerte.

Avery clava sus uñas en mi brazo, tal vez para calmar su nerviosismo. Tras las advertencias de seguridad por megafonía, los timbales resuenan marcando un ritmo lento, épico y solemne, a la vez que se abren las puertas y los caballos que tiran del carruaje de Stilo y Rarity comienzan a caminar.

—Hacerlo bien... Debo hacerlo bien... —murmura Avery tras respirar hondo unas cuantas veces.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento que levanta el carruaje de los del Distrito 2 al moverse, hace que sus capas queden balanceándose en el aire. Es entonces cuando bajo la pantalla del casco, justo antes de que empecemos a desfilar.

La intensidad de los timbales aumenta conforme nos acercamos a la puerta, puedo sentir las ondas sonoras retumbando en mi oído. Avery se transforma, pone una sonrisa en su cara y se prepara para saludar a los capitolinos que nos ven desde las gradas. Yo me concentro en las pantallas. No me interesan tanto los espectadores sino la competencia. Stilo del Distrito 1 luce serio y amenazante y la chica en contraste dulce y animada. Él podría ser el líder de la alianza. Por norma general son los del dos los que se ven más temibles pero este año es el Distrito 4. Ellos dos también podrían acabar liderando. Supongo que mañana saldré de dudas.

Los del Distrito 5, completamente embadurnados de pintura metálica, con aspas de molino en la espalda. La chica está cruzada de brazos, ni siquiera parece que sea un ángulo, símplemente no parece querer colaborar al contrario que su compañero. En el Seis y el Ocho no se ven memorables, los apunto en mi lista de posibles víctimas del baño de sangre. El Siete permanece impasible, sin interactuar con el público y parece estar surtiendo efecto. En el Distrito 9 sin embargo, optan por una formación inusual, el chico lleva a caballito a la niña. Durante unos instantes acaparan la atención de las cámaras antes de pasar a los sanguinarios chicos del distrito de la ganadería. Tengo en la mira a esos cuatro, pero por razones distintas. Surin me ha enseñado que la edad podría no importar, esa chica es valiente, le dio trabajo a los Agentes de la Paz durante su cosecha y junto al que parece ser su aliado, pues no creo que nadie se deje llevar a hombros por un rival que podría aprovechar haciendo como que tropieza para tirarte al asfalto y que los caballos te pisoteen, podrían ponerse creativos en la Arena y montar algún tipo de trampas.

Como en las cosechas, los dos últimos carruajes que cierran el desfile no dejan en mí ninguna impresión. Los del Distrito 11 se ven algo mejor, pero no por mucho. Si pasan del baño de sangre no los visualizo llegando muy lejos. Dicen que la población del Doce está decayendo, el hambre y la precariedad laboral se cobran muchas vidas y a nadie parece importarle... El Capitolio no usa carbón, ese es el método de mantenernos calientes que nos dan a los pobres y como es un servicio al resto de distritos no tiene prioridad.

De los últimos distritos, el Nueve y el Diez parecen llevarse la mayor parte de la atención, pues por lo que veo en las pantallas instaladas en los estandartes que hay colgando de las farolas.

Nosotros no podemos quejarnos, nos han dado una cantidad bastante decente de tiempo en antena. Nuestros estilistas han sabido aprovechar ese hueco entre profesionales en el que estamos y que puede ser tanto una bendición como una maldición si no se sabe estar a la altura. De vez en cuando, alzo un brazo distraídamente hacia el público para que no vean que les ignoro.

Al llegar a la Gran Plaza de Capitol Hill, subo el visor tal y como Surin me ordenó. Los carruajes se colocan en semicírculo mirando hacia la mansión presidencial donde la familia de Coriolanus Snow y todos los miembros de la cámara ministerial nos esperan.

—Apreciamos su valentía —comienza a decir el presidente—. Apreciamos su sacrificio...

En el carruaje del Distrito 5, veo a la chica escupir. Sus labios se mueven y aunque no consigo escuchar lo que dice, el codazo de su compañero me hace saber que ha debido ser algo ofensivo y aunque no es para menos, esta es una de esas situaciones en las que uno debe morderse la lengua por mucho que sienta ganas de decirle al hijo de Aufidius que termine su discurso lleno de incongrugencias y cinismo de una vez. Nadie se lo cree, ni siquiera él mismo.

Más interesante que eso es seguir observando a mis compañeros tributos. Ver qué tal andan sus reacciones. Por supuesto, los profesionales sonríen mientras que algunos de los demás chicos se ven enojados o desafiantes y otros miran hacia el suelo. Los menos numerosos, mantienen una expresión neutra. Mención especial al chico del Distrito 12 encendiendo y apagando intermitentemente la linterna de su casco de minero.

Suspiro aliviado cuando todo termina y tras el discurso y una última escucha al himno nacional, los carruajes se dirigen con tranquilidad de vuelta al centro de entrenamiento.

—¡Por fin! Pensé que no iba a terminar nunca. Tengo un calor horrible con esto puesto. ¿Tú tienes calor, Beetee?

—Un poco —confieso—. Pero no es por eso por lo que no puedo esperar a llegar de una vez. Al menos descansaremos de cámaras por unos días.

Tengo que enterarme de qué está hecho este tejido interior que desprende luz.

Isaak, Kernel y Doka nos están esperando al llegar entre el resto de equipos que van a esperar a sus tributos. En cuanto lo ve, Avery comienza a agitar los brazos.

—¡Mis hermosos cyborgs! ¡Lo hicieron tan bien...! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ustedes! —exclama.

—Tampoco exageres —dice Doka—. Estuvieron medianamente decentes... Avery lo estuvo, Beetee podría haber interactuado más con el público pero tampoco fue un desastre.

—Igual, no importa —le digo mientras bajo del carro—. Hacerlo perfecto en el desfile no me va a dar la corona. Sin embargo, he recabado algo más de información sobre mis rivales y esta noche la analizaré más detenidamente para extraer conclusiones.

—Veo que estás a tope —dice Kernel—. Es gratificante ver que mis consejos sirvieron.

—Fueron de gran ayuda para poder centrarme en mi objetivo mejor. Gracias.

Los tributos del Distrito 4 pasan por nuestro lado y se reunen con el resto de profesionales y sus mentores. Todos nos quedamos mirándolos y no es para menos. Van a ser difíciles de eliminar.

—Stilo es de Glory. Es su tipo de tributo. Es buena eligiendo —comenta Doka—. Douglas es del tipo de mentores que le gusta jugársela con los tributos que trae. Siempre suelen ser... Inusuales. Su padre era un ludópata, tal para cual.

—Pues aún no ha traído ningún tributo de vuelta —dice Kernel.

—Pero él no va a ganar, va a hacer show, por eso Raddie no lo deja mentorear a menudo.

La Alianza Primaria parece estar en medio de algún tipo de votación. Mientras vamos al edificio, los observo. Cuatro de ellos levantan sus brazos en el aire. Después sólo dos lo hacen. Tal y como yo supuse de acuerdo a la evidencia disponible, parece que Stilo acaba de proclamarse líder. Avery también se ha dado cuenta, suspira, se quita el casco, lo tira al suelo y se alborota el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Dan miedo. Lo sé —digo para tranquilizarla.

—Sólo me estaba imaginando... En mi cabeza... Cosas muy macabras. Muy, muy macabras. Conmigo de protagonista. Y no acaban bien. Son seis, son altos, fuertes, guapos, tienen habilidades... Y yo aquí, tan... Medianamente decente y olvidable. Siendo consciente de que con eso no basta.

—Olvidable no está tan mal. Ellos se olvidan de ti y no te marcan como blanco.

La voz desconocida nos pilla de sorpresa. Al girarnos a la vez, nos encontramos con Porter, la vencedora del año pasado y que aún conserva el armazón metálico que mantiene su espalda recta e inmóvil. Avery deja escapar un grito ahogado.

—¿¡Estabas escuchando lo que decía!? —exclama.

—No a propósito. Sólo dio la casualidad que estaba detrás de ti y no pude evitar intervenir. Créeme, a veces hay ocasiones en las que es mejor ser olvidable y dejar que esos séis se vayan a por otros.

—Vaya... Avery no pierde el tiempo haciendo amigos por todos lados —dice Kernel.

Él y Doka acaban de darse cuenta que estamos hablando con Porter y se detienen interesados.

—Un placer verlos de nuevo, Kernel y Doka —los saluda la más reciente vencedora—. Aquí en confianza, su distrito fue de los más deprimentes, pero la hospitalidad fue mayor. Mucho mayor.

—Veo que aún no mejoras. Si necesitas ayuda con un par de vértebras biónicas no tienes más que decirlo —se ofrece Doka.

—Oh, estoy bien, hace un par de meses que lo estoy. Esto es sólo un capricho de mi estilista —explica, rodando los ojos—. Dijo que ya se han acostumbrado todos a verme así y que es como mi señal de identidad.

—¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Esa cosa debe de ser incómoda! ¡No debería hacerte pasar por eso sólo por capricho! —se indigna Avery.

—Eres muy blanda con ella —comenta Doka—. A los capitolinos hay que tratarlos con mano dura.

—Tiene toda la razón —agrega Kernel señalándola.

Isaak tose exageradamente.

—No les hagas caso cielo. No obstante, me alegra saber que estás mejor, esa fractura no parecía tener buena pinta en tu primera aparición pública.

Mientras reanudamos nuestro camino hacia el ascensor, todos conversan sobre lo insignificantes que se ven los problemas tras estar al borde de la muerte y de una potencial discapacidad permanente y yo paso a un segundo plano. Un par de metros por detrás, la escolta del Distrito 5 conversa con el chico mientras que la chica guarda silencio. Escuchándolos, descubro que ella se llama Raquel y él Libertus y que ella ya ha perdido a alguien en los Juegos. Eso explicaría su actitud. Antes de salir, la oigo quejarse con la escolta en voz alta sobre Porter dando consejos a otros tributos, pero no me quedo a ver el desenlace pues en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abren, soy el primero en salir. No puedo esperar a ponerme cómodo e irme a la cama pero no sé si podré librarme del banquete.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —me increpa Doka.

—A quitarme esta cosa —digo.

—Pero estarás listo para la cena antes de que empiece la repetición del desfile. ¿Cierto? —pregunta Kernel.

—No lo sé. Ha sido un duro día y estoy...

—Nosotros pasamos por ahí así que ni sueñes con escaquearte. Es más, para nosotros fue peor porque aún se hacían las cosas a la manera de Aufidius y tuvimos que asistir a la fiesta de inauguración todos juntos —dice con tono autoritario, cruzándose de brazos.

Kernel asiente.

—Eso es cierto. Era terrible tener que compartir mi espacio vital con Semihombre.

—Pues a mí me hubiera gustado ver esa fiesta de inauguración. Hay vencedores que me gustaría conocer —dice Avery—. Pero la cena no va a estar mal, tengo ganas de conocer mejor a Surin.

—Preveo que alguien va a bombardear a preguntas a la estilista de Beetee —dice Isaak—. Pero tranquila, le gusta la atención. En fin, vayan a cambiarse pero no tarden mucho ya han oído a los jefes.

—¿Es esto didáctico? —pregunto, en un último intento por librarme—. Porque si no lo es...

—No lo es —me corta Kernel—. Pero lo harás.

Mensaje recibido...

* * *

 **Y hasta ahí el desfile. He presentado a varios personajes nuevos del Capitolio. Aunque los más importantes serán Erios y Surin ya que uno será quien dirija los juegos y la otra estará con Beetee hasta su lanzamiento. Me pasa algo muy raro y es que a veces creo que es aún el fic de Wiress y que Beetee está por ahí como mentor jaja imagino que es algo normal al hacer una precuela, a veces las líneas temporales se mezclan.**

 **Por cierto estoy tratando de seguir adelante con mi idea de un Distrito 5 basado en lo que fue México, más concretamente Sonora aunque también entra un poco de Arizona, de ahí los nombres españoles, pues Panem está en lo que fue Norte América y no exactamente USA.**

 **kiko, con Dexter siempre tuve sentimientos encontrados, lo creé a él (y su historia, y sus acciones) cuando aún no tenía mi canonverse formado, estaba todo muy difuminado, y como que con el paso del tiempo ha dejado de gustarme, mi propósito era crear intriga con la historia de Luz, pero si tuviera que reescribir el fic ahora no sé qué haría, creo que le haria muchos cambios. Provisionalmente lo sustituí por otro vencedor, también del Distrito 5 y bastante parecidos en personalidad, se puede decir que uno está basado en el otro. Ángel es lo que vendría siendo la nueva versión de Dexter. También vicioso y sin escrúpulos a parte de ser feminicida. La idea inicial era escribir a un tributo discapacitado para un reto y salió él y me gustó tanto que decidí incorporarlo al Alphaverse, pero como era muy parecido a Dexter no podían estar los dos. Más o menos eso es lo que pasó.**

 **Cami, en realidad como dices Beetee no es tan hostil. Con Avery traté de ser realista, si a mí me cosechasen seguro que también lloraría xD y tendría miedo, pero no me pasaría la semana en el Capitolio llorando, me pondría a intentar salvarme. Kernel sí me recuerda a Haymitch hahah y aún sigo con esa idea de enfrentarlos en un programa de tertulia capitolino o algo. Honey a mí me recuerda más a Foxface, pues Johanna se basaba más en las apariencias que engañan y ella en el misterio. ¡Saludos!**

 **Paulys, me alegra mucho saber que te gustó ya que va dedicada a ti, qué menos! jaja Era un Beetee algo inusual y lo del récord criminal es mi parte favorita xD a parte lo del tatuaje. Iba a matar al padre pero me acordé del señor Everdeen y pensé que dejarlo vivo pero discapacitado le daría otro toque. Las clases es verdad que son un muermo, y creo que a Beetee le podría haber ido bien faltando un poco para compaginarlo con el trabajo. Pero comenzó a faltar demasiado. El título sí es por el tatu, y saldrá más de su significado más adelante.  
**

 **Debo irme por lo que no me enrollaré mucho más. ¿Han visto Yuri on Ice? ¿Han visto Star Wars ya?**

 **Espero que pasen unas felices navidades, aunque seguro que nos vemos antes de eso.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	9. Entrenamiento Día 1: Competición pura

**Sala de control**

Los tres vigilantes observaban a los tributos colocarse en el círculo desde el balcón superior, protegido e insonorizado por el campo de fuerza.

Era costumbre que el puesto de vigilante jefe se fuera rotando entre los miembros interesados. Erios había esperado esa oportunidad con ansias, pero no tenía interés en seguir en el puesto más de un año. Tenía una idea en mente y no necesitaba más que una edición para llevarla a cabo.

Competición pura y nada más. Al presidente Snow le había interesado su proyecto, el cual ganó de entre cinco proyectos presentados por sus compañeros vigilantes. Era una premisa simple, muy simple, pero unos juegos así de vez en cuando eran necesarios.

—Los bebés del Distrito 11 se están retrasando —se quejó la chica a su lado de cabello violeta perlado, piel oscura y ojos verdes.

Desde que entró al equipo invitada por él, se había referido con ese término a los tributos.

—Aún hay tiempo —contestó Erios, observando con curiosidad a los que ya había presentes.

—Según mis estándares deberían llegar al menos con un cuarto de hora de antelación para quedar bien —replicó, cruzada de brazos.

Camus comenzó a signar algo.

 _"Haremos que los rezagados caigan en el baño de sangre"_

A juzgar por la carcajada, Nirvana lo encontró tremendamente gracioso. Erios sólo sonrió un poco, el ser convertido en avox de labios grises no había mermado el humor ácido de su amigo.

—Cuidado con eso, Cam. A Erios no le gustará saber que planeas intervenir tan temprano. De hecho no le gustará saber que planeas intervenir en absoluto —dijo ella.

El vigilante jefe la miró de reojo, enarcando una ceja.

—Nirvana —espetó Erios—, era una broma, aunque no lo creas puedo darme cuenta de eso.

—Aún no puedo creer que tu plan para estos juegos será sentarnos a mirar lo que pasa en la Arena. ¡Eso puedo hacerlo perfectamente desde mi casa! -se quejó.

No era que la chica fuera demasiado espesa como para comprender lo que ya en multitud de ocasiones le había explicado. Era que aún estaba en negación sobre el hecho de que no iba a poder mover tantos hilos como a ella le hubiera gustado. Los tres habían sido amigos desde que tenían uso de razón, él quería que ella y Camus estuvieran ahí a su lado en un momento tan especial. No podía haber sido de otra manera. Aunque eso significase tener que mantener a Nirvana con el bozal puesto.

—No te lo pienso explicar más, porque en el fondo sé que lo comprendes. Supervisaremos el proceso e intervendremos cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

La Arena ya estaba preparada, sus secretos, sus peculiaridades que los tributos deberían sortear y sus mutos, rastrevíspulas, un clásico, la mosca caníbal, ese era nuevo, todo estaría ya ahí a la vista desde el día uno.

Erios llegó a pensar que no ganaría el concurso. El mismo Coriolanus fue que escuchó su discurso vendiendo su idea, tras el cual lo acribilló a preguntas. A él le pareció que el presidente no estaba impresionado en lo más mínimo con el proyecto, por eso le sorprendió recibir una llamada de su secretaria días después citándolo para una segunda entrevista.

La idea era simple, si se intervenía mucho los villanos serían ellos. En segunda instancia lo serían los voluntarios profesionales, pero por encima estarían ellos por lanzarlos desde la comodidad de la sala de control a las calamidades por las que deberían correr por su vida si no querían morir. Los juegos eran un espectáculo, pero no uno cualquiera, pues si había algo que no le faltaba al Capitolio era variedad en cuanto a espectáculos. Su complejidad hacía difícil el meterlos dentro de una categoría, calificarlos sólo con un par de adjetivos era quedarse corto. Y por eso, quería explorar esa otra faceta, la de mantenerlos a ellos como protagonistas absolutos del show.

No quería ver a los chicos cayendo como ratas en la emboscada de un puñado de mutos aleatorios; no quería verlos luchar contra una arena con miles de secretos para hacerlos sufrir, sangrar o morir; no quería mil y un eventos programados desde arriba que los vapulearan sin descanso de un lado a otro. No.

Quería verlos buscar agua, buscar comida, robar, matar, engañar para subsistir. Quería ver morir de hambre y sed a los eslabones débiles y ver progresar a los fuertes. Quería verlos matarse los unos a los otros al tratar de no ser ellos ninguna de las víctimas, ellos eran los protagonistas y los antagonistas, ellos y nadie más. En resumen, quería recordarle a los distritos que eran sus propios niños los que hacían todas esas cosas horribles con el propósito de seguir viviendo.

—¡Ya llegan los del Once! —exclamó Nirvana—. ¿Vas a ir a hablar con los bebés ya?

—Aún no es la hora —respondió el vigilante jefe.

Ella chasqueó los labios.

—¿¡Cuál es el punto de esperar!?

Camus tocó su hombro, para que prestara atención a lo que estaba signando.

 _"Creo que a Erios le divierte verte tan impaciente"_

—Lo sé, es un sádico que se divierte con el sufrimiento ajeno.

 _"Es un cabrón en el fondo"_

—Camus, no signes palabras malsonantes en horario de trabajo —le regañó Erios, haciendo que la sonrisa del avox se hiciera más amplia.

Camus era un liberto. Un avox cuya libertad había sido comprada. Erios no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de hacerse con la propiedad del que fue y aún era su mejor amigo. A pesar de haber dejado de ser un labios grises, los libertos aún necesitaban un patrón y Erios estaba más que contento por serlo. Era como si él ahora le perteneciera legalmente. Como si su gran amistad hubiera trascendido un paso más allá.

—De acuerdo pues, hora de comenzar —dijo Erios, interrumpiendo súbitamente la charla insustancial en la que estaban sumidos.

Quedaban cinco minutos para el comienzo del entrenamiento. Suficiente para lo que quería decirles. Caminó hacia la plataforma preparada al fondo de la habitación y activó el programa. Una pantalla transparente con forma de cilindro bajó sobre él. Al encajar con el suelo, la imagen de los veinticuatro tributos ataviados con sus uniformes de entrenamiento apareció en la pantalla.

—Nirvana —dijo activando el micrófono en su solapa—, dime si mi proyección se ve bien.

A juzgar por la reacción de los chicos, la proyección debía haber aparecido, pero quería asegurarse de que no había distorsiones ni interferencias.

—Todo en orden, Erios. Menudo susto se han llevado algunos.

—Lo sé —dijo, desactivando de nuevo el micrófono y activando el sistema de audio de la proyección—. Buenos días, tributos. Soy Erios von Diemen, el vigilante en jefe de esta edición.

Hizo una pausa para estudiar sus reacciones. Rarity, Ares y Zahara comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, con Avery al lado sin perderse detalle de lo que decían. Los tributos de los distritos menores parecían los más intimidados, sobre todo los del Diez, que este año habían salido por primera vez del castigo impuesto por Snow. El discurso era generalmente llevado a cabo por el entrenador en jefe, pero Erios quería hacer las cosas a su manera, estaba en su derecho. Y sabía que el mensaje tendría más impacto si venía de él.

—He sustituido a Brendan para darles la bienvenida personalmente al gimnasio donde encontrarán todos los recursos necesarios para haceros con la victoria y volver a casa sanos y salvos. Si es que saben aprovechar al máximo sus posibilidades. Porque lo cierto es, que los rumores son ciertos, va a ser una arena de exteriores.

De nuevo, pudo sentir la agitación que sus palabras habían causado en los presentes. Sonrió antes de proseguir.

—No todos en mi equipo de vigilantes estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de revelarles este detalle. Sin embargo, para ayudarles a sacarle partido a estos tres días de entrenamiento, es necesario. Al final sólo uno de ustedes ganará como todos los años, no importa si los mandemos a un hotel de cinco estrellas a pensión completa o al mismo abismo de las tinieblas. Sólo uno saldrá con vida. Uno y no más. Ustedes son lo esencial, lo demás es complementario, y quiero asegurarme que sea quien sea el que vuelva con vida de todos ustedes, no esté ahí porque la suerte se puso de su lado. Quiero que esté ahí porque se lo merezca, porque durante todo el proceso luchó con todas sus fuerzas por hacerse con la victoria. Como también habrán oído, las intervenciones serán escasas. El resto de tributos serán sus peores enemigos ahí. Por supuesto, también habrá un par de secretos que tendrán que sortear escondidos en la Arena, pero hablamos de cosas que ya están preparadas de antemano. Ahora vayan a entrenar, lo que vayan a aprender a hacer en los próximos tres días los mantendrá con vida ahí fuera. Porque recuerden que su asesino está aquí ahora mismo entre los presentes... Podría incluso estar a su lado ahora mismo.

Observó con una sonrisa cómo algunos de los chicos miraban a la persona que había junto a ellos. Tras lo cual, cortó la conexión sin despedirse.

—¿Qué tal estuve? —preguntó saliendo del circuito.

Camus y Nirvana le mostraron un pulgar arriba.

—Es una forma distinta de hacer las cosas, y no estoy segura de cuanto me gusta... Pero los amigos están para apoyarse —dijo Nirvana.

—Bien —contestó satisfecho—. Por cierto Nirvana, necesito que envíes un mensaje a los mentores diciéndoles que los regalos van a costar el doble este año.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Estás haciendo demasiadas cosas raras. Lo sabes ¿cierto?

—En la Arena, el que busque lo suficiente encontrará lo que necesita. Aumentaremos la cuota de las apuestas para compensar. No quiero que el niño mimado del público tenga ventaja sobre los demás como suele ocurrir. Quiero en la medida de lo posible una competición más pura y justa.

—Así se hará —dijo con sequedad, dando la discusión por zanjada.

Porque aquel no era el Erios que ella conoció hace tantos años ya. Poco quedaba de aquel chico extrovertido de cabello rojo brillante y energía inagotable. Con el paso de los años se había vuelto apático y frío, a la vez que su tinte había perdido saturación gradualmente hasta quedar en un rosa perlado muy pálido.

Pero lo seguía apoyando. Sus ideas extrañas y sus nuevas costumbres, aunque a veces no podía evitar extrañar al viejo Erios.

* * *

 **Centro de entrenamiento**

Los más alterados tras la revelación del vigilante jefe son los profesionales. En seguida, Stilo el cual parece ser el líder, los llama y todos se reúnen a un lado a debatir.

—¡Esto sólo mejora las cosas! —grita Milana del Distrito 4 antes de que su compañero le haga una seña para que baje la voz.

La mano de Avery en mi hombro desvía mi atención.

—Beetee —pregunta—... parece que no quieren robarnos protagonismo este año. Aunque la verdad... Es una preocupación de encima que debemos quitarnos. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a seguir mi plan. Ya había dado por hecho que la Arena iba a ser en exteriores, posiblemente me centre aún más en supervivencia. ¿Qué harás tú?

Visto que no vamos a aliarnos, no tendría por qué darle detalles pero no tenemos por qué ser enemigos tampoco. No es como si fuera un secreto, todos los demás me van a ver en las estaciones a las que voy a ir.

—También seguiré mi plan... Estaré en la estación de trampas hasta la hora de la comida, por si te quieres pasar a saludar.

—De acuerdo. Suerte —murmuro.

La estación de hogueras es mi primer destino. Está justo al lado de las estaciones de armas por lo que tengo buenas vistas. Desde ahí podré ver lo que todos están haciendo, especialmente los que más me interesan. La Alianza Primaria.

Curiosamente, sólo tres de ellos comienzan con armas, Rarity y Stilo del Distrito 1 y Zahara del Dos. Ares se va directo a la biblioteca, Florent del Distrito 4 a levantar pesas y Milana a la estación de herbalismo.

Está claro quiénes son los atacantes ahí. Stilo debe haber mandado a los otros tres a recabar información sobre lo que puedan encontrar en la Arena, en cuanto a Florent, debe estar comenzando con algún tipo de riguroso entrenamiento que no puede descuidar ni en la víspera de los juegos.

Tras hacer una nota mental de lo que el resto de los tributos están haciendo, me doy cuenta que el chico del Distrito 7 está conversando con Zahara. Están ambos con un hacha en la mano, él explicándole algo a ella, tal vez sobre el manejo de la misma. Encierro los ojos. Nadie da información a cambio de nada, menos a los profesionales así que es obvio lo que se propone: caerles simpáticos para que lo inviten. Y lo cierto es que podría ocurrir, el Distrito 7 suele traer tributos fuertes y en una Arena de exteriores es donde más van a brillar...

—¿Todo bien, Beetee? —pregunta la monitora de la estación, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

—En realidad, me está costando más de lo que esperaba —digo, auque no le he estado poniendo toda la atención que debería.

—No eres el único bebé que está teniendo problemas, la primera vez es difícil amor —dice con marcado acento del Capitolio—, déjame hacerte una demostración despacio. ¡Presta atención!

—Yo puedo enseñarle —interviene alguien a mis espaldas, al girarme, veo a Honey, su flequillo ha sido cortado revelando unos ojos negros grandes y redondeados—, aprendí a los cinco años.

—No es lo usual, pero tengo más bebés por atender, así que lo dejo en tus manos —responde dejándonos para acudir junto a la chica del Cinco que acaba de partir el palo en dos tras soltar una retahíla de palabras malsonantes en voz alta.

Bebés... ¿Es así como nos llaman entre ellos?

Al quedarme a solas con ella, no sé exactamente si debería saludar, presentarme o quedarme callado. Ante la duda, mejor hacer lo último, es lo más lógico. Honey se arrodilla al otro lado de la hoguera y hace una pequeña hendidura en una de las ramas.

—Va a intentar entrar en la Alianza Primaria —anuncia.

Está claro a quién se refiere. A su compañero de distrito.

—¿Y crees que lo logre? —pregunto, mirando otra vez cómo él y Zahara conversan animadamente.

—Es muy probable, se ha confirmado Arena de exteriores y nuestro distrito es el que más vencedores tiene de los no profesionales. Objetivamente hablando les será útil tener en la alianza a uno de nosotros y bueno... Parece ser que el señor Sycamore se me adelantó —dice eso con un deje de desdén, como si hubiera planeado desde el principio ingresar con los profesionales.

Con una velocidad difícil de creer, Honey frota el palo contra el hueco en la madera. Quizá así es como se está desahogando.

—¿Sycamore? ¿Así es como se llama? No es lo que dijeron en la cosecha.

—Sap Sycamore —aclara—. Es su apellido, pero nuestra escolta insiste en que la aliteración es horrenda y cacofónica o algo así y que señor Sycamore tiene más garra.

Una fina hebra de humo comienza a brotar de la madera, pero ella no aminora la marcha.

—¿Y qué clase de persona es el señor Sycamore?

Si ella está dispuesta a quejarse yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar. Es un personaje curioso, lo que tenga que decir de él me es relevante.

Antes de contestar, deja escalar un resoplido de frustración.

—Le gusta demasiado hablar de sí mismo. No es un inútil, pero se vende por más de lo que vale. Aunque no lo culpo. El problema no es que se venda por más de lo que vale sino que él mismo se cree que vale lo que dice que vale... ¿Me sigues?

—Sí.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Era una pregunta retórica. De todos modos, mira esto.

Las primeras llamas comienzan a brotar como resultado de la fricción a gran velocidad. Voy a tener que practicar mucho para lograr dominar la técnica. Es demasiado obvio que ella no necesita estar aquí, ha venido a posta para hablar conmigo. Curioso, que sea precisamente ella quien haya venido a mí. Me pregunto qué es lo que tiene en mente. Como su compañero, nadie aquí da algo a cambio de nada.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

Sonríe ampliamente, casi demasiado para una sonrisa normal. Ha estado esperando la pregunta todo este tiempo.

—Bueno, eres tú quien se pasó el desfile mirándome ayer. ¿Por qué me mirabas?

—Exageras. Sólo fueron un par de veces —digo con un tono más defensivo del que me habría gustado. No aprecio que vean a través de mí con esa facilidad—. Llamaste mi atención, eso es todo.

—¡Llamé tu atención! —exclama riendo, me está comenzando a irritar pero quiero descubrir lo que se trae entre manos conmigo—. Bueno, ese era el punto, generar expectación. Tú también llamaste mi atención por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Y exactamente qué es lo que buscas?

—Estoy creando una alianza para mantenernos seguros de los peligros ahí fuera, pero mayormente irá encaminada a defendernos de la Alianza Primaria. Eliminar al menos a uno de ellos durante el baño de sangre hará las cosas más fáciles después. Te quiero en esa alianza. Si trabajamos juntos podemos lograrlo.

—No. Lo siento, una alianza está fuera de toda cuestión —digo sin pensarlo si quiera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes una? ¿Es con tu compañera? Ella también puede venir.

Y yo podría decirle que no, que trabajo solo, pero cuanto menos sepa de mí mejor. De hecho, es mejor que piense que voy a ir con Avery.

—No. Gracias por la demostración, pero estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Lo siento. Voy a intentar eso que me has enseñado —digo, esperando que pille la indirecta.

La imaginaba de otra manera, más callada, más sigilosa. Imagino que no hay que dejarse llevar por primeras impresiones.

Sin decir nada, ella se levanta y se aleja. Yo la sigo con la mirada, asegurándome de que no se queda merodeando antes de volver a prestar atención a lo que de verdad me concierne.

* * *

 **Quería actualizar antes, pero he pasado por un bloqueo con la historia. Creo que ya lo dije, sé a dónde quiero llegar pero no sé cómo. Aunque ya se me han ocurrido algunas ideas, pre capitolio y para la Arena jeje.**

 **De nuevo como en EFDUR, voy a incluir pequeños POVs desde la sala de control. No los habrá en todos los capítulos pero sí cuando quiera mostrar algo en la Arena desde su punto de vista. Me fascinó siempre ver las cosas como las ven ellos y mucha gente me ha dicho que le parece interesante así que voy a seguir haciéndolo.**

 **La idea de Erios se me ocurrió al intentar justificar esa Arena tan simple en la que Beetee está, a veces a uno tan sólo le apetece algo más puro y sencillo, sin complicaciones, pero mientras escribía los detales sobre la escena donde va a entrevistarse con Snow para mostrarle su proyecto, vi que tenía mucho sentido en realidad.**

 **Sobre los Avox de labios grieses. Creo que me inspiré en lo de la línea vertical por un Avox que salió en la película, esto no es canon pero es parte del Alphaverse. Hace tiempo se me ocurrió que para distinguir a los Avox del resto de personas, ellos tuvieran los labios pintados de blanco con una línea vertical en el centro, como sellándolos. El color de la línea vertical sería el mismo que el del maquillaje de sus ojos y dependería del tipo de delito que el Avox hiciera para que le condenasen. No todos los colores son elegibles para ser liberados, pero los Avox de labios grises sí lo son. Un labio gris es un Avox que no cometió ningún delito, pero sí un familiar suyo que en lugar de ser convertido en Avox, fue ejecutado (no todos los delitos tienen como condena perder la lengua). Fue una nueva modalidad que introdujo Coriolanus Snow.**

 **Los libertos son de nuevo ciudadanos libres, pero digamos que aún están ligados a quien compra su libertad, que suele ser un ser querido de ellos.**

 **Ero, me alegra que te guste Surin, aunque de momento no va a salir porque toca entrenamientos. Yuri está mona, de Naruto ya voy por el 280 de shippuden. Esta serie me va a matar a disgustos XD**

 **Cami, la verdad es que con varios años en el fandom me dio tiempo para desarrollar mi propio verse. En mi versión del Capitolio hay un área llamada Lakeside. Ahí es donde están las mejores academias de arte, es un lugar muy festivo y bonito a orillas de un lago e imagino a Surin viviendo ahí en todo ese ambiente inspirador. Se me han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas para Avery, que se verán en el siguiente. La verdad después de esta temporada de bloqueo tengo emoción por seguir. Hace mucho que no me paso por el foro, hay movimiento? Yo también lo extraño. Sobre Yuri on Ice, sí que hay fanservice pero no se me hizo tan molesto xDD me gusta la fluidez de los movimientos cuando se deslizan por el hielo, está muy bien logrado y creo que es muy artístico.**

 **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Es cortito pero me sirvió para meterme de nuevo en la historia. Además me gustó el corte ahí. Tenía ganas de sacar a Honey. Espero que de qué hablar. xD Tengo que recordar lo que ya escribí, e inventar algunos tributos más que ya deben comenzar a salir.**

 **No he estado haciendo gran cosa últimamente así que no se qué más contar.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por seguir a Beetee!**


	10. Comida Día1: Las cosas que nunca haremos

—Necesito que nos sentemos juntos durante el almuerzo.

Avery abre mucho los ojos, mirándome con una expresión que muy posiblemente quiera decir _"¿He ido bien?"_

—Estoy evitando a alguien —explico.

—Oh... Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? ¿A quién estás evitando?

—A la chica del Distrito 7.

—¿A Honey? —pregunta volteándose para buscarla.

—No hagas eso —espeto, algo más bruscamente de lo que me habría gustado—. Se va a dar cuenta que estamos hablando de ella, vendrá y no nos la podremos quitar de encima.

—¿Has probado a decirle que te deje en paz?

—Indirectamente. Prefiero solucionar cualquier conflicto con otros tributos de la forma más amistosa posible. Lo último que quiero es darle razones a alguien para que vaya a por mí.

Avery asiente.

—A decir la verdad, también ha hablado conmigo. Me ha pedido que me una a su alianza... Le he dicho que me lo pensaré.

—Oh. No sé. Hay algo en su forma de comportarse que no me inspira confianza. Ha pasado de ser alguien discreto a fijar toda la atención en ella. Parece incluso como si lo hiciera a propósito. No pensaba unirme a ella, pero ahora es un no definitivo. Me niego a estar en un grupo tan expuesto.

—Yo lo consultaré con Doka esta noche. Quiero saber su opinión, pero algo me dice que tampoco va a gustarle.

Mientras conversamos, entramos al comedor y reservamos una de las mesas más pequeñas. Avery va primero a por su bandeja mientras que yo me quedo cuidando el lugar. Honey ya parece haber armado un grupo de varias personas. De vez en cuando en los juegos surgen alianzas grandes, y en principio todo les va bien pero conforme el número de tributos disminuye la gente se comienza a poner nerviosa y los problemas surgen. Siempre están los que la abandonan, los que intentan traicionar, los que matan a un compañero para saldar una discusión. Tácticamente, las alianzas grandes sólo convienen los primeros días la verdad. Entre los demás, hay de todo. El señor Sycamore está sentado con la alianza primaria, intentando hacer conversación con Rarity, hay algunos tributos en parejas aunque la mayoría están solos. No es lo normal después de todo que todos los tributos se alíen. Siempre están los desconfiados, como yo, y aquellos que son considerados más una carga que otra cosa. Los más jóvenes o los que presentan cualquier otra desventaja. Su única oportunidad de alianza es que alguien se apiade de ellos, cosa que no pasa a menudo. Las razones son obvias.

Avery vuelve a la mesa cargada de comida basura, una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas, un refresco, un helado triple con sirope, un batido grande con nata y caramelo y muchos, muchos bollitos de chocolate. Al darse cuenta que estoy mirando, se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué? —pregunta—. Déjame excederme al menos. Siempre quise hacer esto.

—Tu sueño era tener una tienda de dulces. ¿Cierto?

—Sí... —dice, mojando un puñado de papas en el ketchup antes de comérselas y seguir hablando con la boca llena—. Pero era un sueño idiota. No hubiera funcionado. En el Distrito 3 muy poca gente tiene dinero para comprar dulces... Pero igual... Me gustaba imaginarlo.

—No es idiota tener sueños —digo—, es normal. Pero dado que las posibilidades de realizarlos no suelen ser realistas, lo más sensato es reconocerlos como fantasías y continuar con la vida de uno.

Ella asiente, dándole un trago a su refresco mientras se retuerce un mechón de pelo enredándolo en su dedo.

—Si gano... Habrá posibilidades realistas —murmura—, pero me pregunto si las posibilidades de ganar en sí son realistas o no. Lo cual supongo hace que lo otro tampoco lo sea, porque para llegar a esa meta primero tendré que salir de aquí, comenzar a planear algo que sólo sucederá si gano no es más que construir castillos en el aire.

Me pongo en pie para ir a buscar mi comida.

—Eso es algo que deberás hablar con Doka —digo, para su decepción—. Ahora vuelvo.

Me voy al buffet pensando en lo que ha dicho y al final llego a la conclusión de que estar en los Juegos del Hambre cambia mucho las cosas. En primer lugar, sobrevivir es tu única realidad, la otra es morir y ahí se acaba todo. Pensar en los planes que haremos tras morir sólo puede motivarnos a hacerlo mejor, seguir viviendo, ir un poco más allá, hacernos a la idea de matar, todo eso.

Vuelvo a la mesa con mi comida, arroz, ternera, agua y una porción de pastel de piña que me recomienda la cocinera. No necesito nada más. Comparando ambas bandejas, no podían ser más dispares.

—Lo que he estado pensando... —dice con la boca llena— es que Honey está haciendo demasiado obvio que está juntando una alianza. Parece como si quisiera que nos diéramos cuenta...

—Eso es cierto. Lo más lógico hubiera sido ser discreto para aprovechar el elemento sorpresa a la hora de la verdad, para no entrar en los planes de los profesionales como una amenaza grande. Dejar el asunto en manos de los mentores para que se contacten entre ellos. Así es como dijo Kernel que debía hacerlo y lo cierto es que es la mejor opción.

—No tiene sentido...

Pasamos los siguientes minutos comiendo. En la Alianza Primaria parece ir todo bien. Stilo es serio y callado, parece el tipo de personas que sólo hablan cuando tienen algo que decir. Los demás conversan animadamente mientras Sap los observa sin perderse detalle de nada de lo que dicen, sin participar en la conversación. Ellos tampoco se ven demasiado interesados en invitarlo a unirse, pero él se ve feliz así, orgulloso de estar codeándose con los fuertes, satisfecho por haber conseguido entrar en la Alianza Primaria, la que tiene más prestigio de todas.

Del lado de Honey están ambos del Once y del Doce, la chica del Distrito 5 y el del Nueve.

Comienzo a meditar sobre la elección. Todas tienen cierto sentido en verdad. Tributos de distritos rurales, excepto tal vez la del Cinco, pero ella se ve fuerte. Me pregunto qué habilidades tienen los demás que la hayan interesado.

Me doy cuenta que estoy empezando a conocer a mi compañera cuando el hecho de que esté callada por tanto tiempo me resulta extraño.

—Si viviera aquí estaría como una vaca —suelta justo después, como si hubiera podido leerme el pensamiento.

Por muy difícil de creer que resulte, se ha comido todo lo que pidió.

—Hmm... —murmuro en asentimiento, no sabiendo qué contestar a eso.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer de todos modos? ¿Darle la razón? ¿Quitársela? En el Distrito 3 habría respondido algo como _"eso fue bastante inapropiado"_ , pero como parte de mí estrategia, decidí ser muy comedido con lo que le digo a los demás tributos, para mantenerme neutral y no llamar la atención de forma negativa. Cierto es que Avery es una chica transparente, pero lo que no puedo permitirme hacer aquí es dar ciertas cosas por supuestas, por todo lo que sé bien podría ser un acto. Es improbable, pero me beneficia más pensar así.

—No debería haber dicho eso... Lo siento.

—No importa. Imagino que cuando uno tiene altas posibilidades de morir, uno no se detiene a pensar.

—Si lo piensas bien, si fuera capitolina tal vez no tuviera conciencia sobre el precio que pagan los distritos por toda esta abundancia. ¿Cuánta gente de los que viven aquí crees que rechazan el sistema a pesar de vivir bien?

—No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que los hay. Es muy posible que no esté bien visto, eso sí, que no sea una ideología para expresar en voz alta.

Por un momento, Avery se ve miserable.

—Aún había... Tantas cosas que quería hacer...

Y la entiendo. La entiendo tan bien... Porque yo he pensado exactamente eso mismo estos días, y muy probablemente no hayamos sido los únicos. Todos los cosechados aquí deben de estar pensando también en las cosas que ya nunca harán.

Después de eso permanecemos de nuevo en silencio hasta que nuestro descanso acaba.

Hora de volver al entrenamiento.

Mi primera parada es la biblioteca. Quiero leer revistas sobre ediciones pasadas. Reviso todas las ediciones y tomo algunas de las que más me interesan, y también otras al azar. Tras hacer unos apuntes en un folio en blanco, llego a la conclusión de que la mayoría de tributos que mueren en el baño de sangre lo hacen porque se pasaron de ambiciosos. Un plano de la cornucopia en la edición veinte, muestra una x roja en cada víctima del baño en el lugar en que cayeron, junto a su edad, el distrito al que pertenecían, tiempo que duraron y quién los mató. Algunos, imagino víctimas de la desesperación, se adentraron dentro de la estructura a por las provisiones y armas más suculentas y perecieron a manos de un profesional, los más letales y organizados. De vez en cuando, también hay un profesional caído, los cuales probablemente se habrían metido con quien no debían, mordiendo más de lo que podían masticar. Noto también varios chicos, la mayoría de los más jóvenes cayendo en los primeros instantes, algo alejados del lugar. Más allá de las plataformas. Son sin duda blancos establecidos de antemano.

Medito en ello un momento. Como profesional, me convendría más deshacerme de un rival fuerte que de un niño, si yo dirigiera una alianza profesional, me centraría en aprovechar que los objetivos problemáticos fueran sacados de la competencia desde el principio, teniendo en cuenta que es el único momento seguro que sabes que estarán ahí, a la vista, que no te van a pillar desprevenido. Mi teoría, es que muchos profesionales ponen como prioridad probarse a sí mismos ante los espectadores (para que posibles patrocinadores vean que no dudan a la hora de tomar una vida, es más duro de lo que parece matar, sobre todo cuando la otra persona te suplica que no lo hagas), y ante su alianza, los cuales al final son enemigos también, futuros enemigos, y uno debe dejar ciertas cosas claras desde el principio, hacerse respetar. Y un tributo joven es lo más inmediato y libre de riesgo. Todo tiene sus utilidades, pero teniendo en cuenta que si todo va bien mi alianza acabaría con el control de la cornucopia, yo preferiría quitarme amenazas primero e ir demostrando esas otras cosas conforme los juegos avancen. Entender cómo piensa un profesional me ayudará a poder predecir sus decisiones mejor. Sin dejar de lado al resto de posibles amenazas, son la única que sé con certeza que me va a dar problemas si llego lejos. Porque a ellos les suele ir bien.

Tras pasar unas horas investigando, guardo el papel en mi bolsillo y echo un vistazo alrededor. Aprender a trepar árboles sería útil. Es un buen lugar para vigilar y ocultarse. Hay varias réplicas de árboles, y los entrenadores nos van dando trucos sobre qué árboles escoger y cómo trepar a ellos. Tengo experiencia trepando vallas pero esto no tiene nada que ver. No pretendo volverme un experto, sólo ganar un poco de soltura para poder desenvolverme sin problemas. Es intimidante mirar hacia abajo desde la altura en la que estoy, el suelo está acolchado pero en la Arena no va a estarlo.

—¡No está nada mal Beetee! ¡Recuerda lo que te enseñé para bajar de nuevo al suelo! —exclama la capitolina—. No te conviertas en el primer bebé que se lastima bajo mi cuidado.

Con sumo cuidado, me agarro bien a la rama en la que estoy antes de bajar la pierna para apoyarla en la rama inferior. Antes de hacerlo, me aseguro que no va a partirse presionando un poco la superficie. Es entonces cuando desde el árbol de al lado, Honey salta hacia el mío usando una liana y cae cerca de la copa. Luego se agarra con las piernas a la rama encima de mi cabeza y se deja caer, quedando al revés, su cara a medio metro de la mía, sonriendo.

—¡Hola, aprendiz de ardilla! ¿Te diviertes? —pregunta y me mira expectante, como buscando un halago de mi parte.

No se lo doy.

—No tanto como tú pareces estar haciéndolo —respondo.

—¿No te quieres pensar mejor mi propuesta? Ya has visto lo bien que se me da esto. Estarías con la mejor vigía de los juegos, no tendrás que molestarte en aprenderlo.

—No, gracias.

—Estás dejando pasar muchas ventajas.

—Puede — _Pero no confío en ti_ —. Pero para mí no tiene sentido crear vínculos con alguien que al final acabará siendo mi enemigo. Estoy dispuesto a correr esos riesgos.

—Ah... Qué equivocado estás. Conocer a tu adversario es otra ventaja del método. Es cierto que ocurre en ambos sentidos, pero pensando en adelanto no tiene por qué ser una desventaja tan grande.

—No, gracias —repito—. Lo siento.

Al final se descuelga de la rama y se sienta en la misma que yo, luciendo decepcionada.

—Avery se lo está pensado. Si acepta tienes que venir. Te prometo que no va a ser como piensas.

Y con eso se va de nuevo, bajando de rama en rama con una rapidez pasmosa.

Cuando suena la campana, estoy exhausto y tengo unas ganas tremendas de tomar una ducha. No estoy acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo físico. Avery me espera y subimos juntos hasta el nivel cero, el ascensor lleno de profesionales ruidosos, comentando a los demás tributos, las fortalezas y debilidades que creen haber recabado de ellos con total descaro.

Hacemos el recorrido de vuelta desde la planta principal hasta el otro ascensor y en seguida estamos de nuevo en el tercer piso reservado a nuestro distrito año tras año.

—¿Cómo les fue el día, niños? —pregunta Isaak animadamente en cuanto pasamos al salón, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Avery.

Ella ríe, tal vez por la forma en que lo ha dicho.

—Hace un rato éramos bebés, ahora niños. Creo que vamos mejorando.

—¿Y? ¿Algo relevante que debamos comentar antes de la cena? —me pregunta Kernel.

—He recibido una propuesta de alianza —anuncio. Ambos, mi mentor y Doka me miran con interés—. La he rechazado.

—¿Así sin más? —pregunta ella.

—No me interesa —aclaro—. Demasiadas cosas extrañas.

—Expláyate en ese punto —me pide Kernel.

—Yo también he recibido una propuesta de alianza, en la misma que Beetee, dije que me lo pensaría pero muy posiblemente la rechace —interviene Avery.

Ambos mentores intercambian miradas.

—Bueno, pues empiecen a hablar en lugar de hacerse los interesantes —dice Kernel—. ¿Quién ha sido?

—Honey del Distrito 7 —responde Avery, adelantándose a mí—. Está creando una alianza grande, dice que su objetivo es reunir gente con diversas habilidades para contrarrestar la alianza profesional mejor.

—El objetivo en el baño de sangre parece ser matar al menos a uno de ellos —agrego.

Otra vez, Kernel y Doka cruzan miradas, está vez, frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué ambiciosa es esa tal Honey. ¿No? —dice Isaak.

—¿Hay alguien más invitado o que ya haya aceptado? —pregunta Doka.

—Al parecer hay varios ya —comienza a explicar Avery—, los del Doce, Once... La chica del Distrito 5 y el chico del Distrito 9.

—Hm, eso son en total siete personas, y si Avery y Beetee se unieran como ella quiere harían nueve —comenta Doka—. Es un número inusualmente alto. Debe tener mucha confianza en sí misma si se ve capaz de manejar a tanta gente.

Kernel asiente en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo.

—Isaak —dice al fin—, busca información de dichos tributos.

—Ahora mismo —canturrea sacando su tableta y navegando hasta la página oficial de los juegos—, la chica del Distrito 5 se llama Raquel, tiene una cuota bastante decente en verdad. Es alta, bien nutrida y parece tener fuerza, por mis observaciones durante su cosecha, me dio la sensación de que tiene un carácter difícil, también.

—Vamos que va a ser un dolor de cabeza insufrible —dice Kernel.

—Puede ser, pero a veces tener un atacante vale la pena aún con la parte mala. Es de hecho una de las chicas fuera de los profesionales con mejor condición física. Tiene muchos puntos favorables.

—¿Y el chico del Distrito 9? Él no parece la gran cosa —comenta Doka.

—Haiari. Es guapo —responde Isaak—. Tiene el perfil exacto de alguien que se vuelve popular por su aspecto físico en los días previos a la arena. Si se preocupara por dar una imagen de chico encantador y carismático tendría patrocinadores agolpándose por darle su dinero. Por desgracia para él es introvertido y no destaca mucho. Imagino que esa es la razón por la que lo ha escogido, además uno raramente se equivoca con un tributo de dieciocho años sano. A no ser que sea un completo inútil por supuesto.

—La inutilidad es la primera causa de muertes en la Arena. Por eso siempre trato que mis tributos no lo sean —comenta Kernel—. Prosigue.

Isaak desliza su stylus por la tableta, concentrado en navegar hasta los datos de los que nos incumben.

—Kristin de catorce y Sutton de dieciséis en el Distrito 11. Caldwell y Briar del Doce tienen quince ambos, de la Veta a juzgar por su aspecto. Ambas chicas y el chico del Doce se ven claramente desnutridos a juzgar por sus mejillas desinfladas, Caldwell es quien está en mejor forma.

—No se ve como la mejor de las elecciones —opina Doka.

Kernel asiente, dándole la razón.

—Escudos de carne. Es muy posible que trate de hacer que los marquen como blancos para que el resto de la verdadera alianza escape con la menor cantidad de daño posible del baño de sangre.

—¡Eso es...! —grita Avery alarmada, pero Kernel la corta.

—Una excelente idea. Retorcida, es cierto, pero te da un plus de supervivencia, y a los patrocinadores les suele gustar ese tipo de show, por lo que también te asegura el futuro abastecimiento de provisiones.

No es tan sorprendente, son los tributos con ese tipo de ideas los que llegan lejos.

—Y parece tan simpática... Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que su estrategia funcionase tan bien si todo el mundo la viera desde lejos —murmura Avery—. Ahora sí que voy a rechazar su propuesta. ¡No quiero tener nada arte ver con ella!

Doka comienza a meter tabaco en su pipa de madera.

—De hecho, vas a hacer justo lo contrario. Vas a aceptar esa propuesta —dice.

Ella la mira como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿¡Pero no acabas de decir que...!?

—Aceptarás esa propuesta y estos días de entrenamiento estarás a su lado y la estudiarás. Sus planes, su forma de actuar, todo. Y en el baño de sangre los dejarás plantados. Incluso si te tiene reservada para su alianza verdadera luego de haber usado a los del Once y el Doce para propulsar al resto, no te conviene estar con una persona que es capaz de crear un plan así en primer lugar. ¿Quién sabe de qué sería capaz a la mínima que te descuides? Sin embargo, ya que tengo la impresión que va a ser alguien a tener en cuenta, cuanta más información poseas de ella, más te beneficiará a ti cuando los juegos avancen y si es que está aún viva. Da por hecho que todos los problemáticos van a estarlo, mejor tenerlos en cuenta en la ecuación desde el principio.

—Además, eso debilitará a la alianza, ya que Señorita Vómito de Abeja cuenta contigo y si la dejas tirada trastocarás sus planes —agrega Kernel.

—La miel no es vómito de abeja —lo corrijo, sin poder evitarlo. Pero justo después me doy cuenta que él debía estar bromeando.

Él rueda los ojos, sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de su traje y levantándose.

—Ni voy a molestarme en contestar a eso —dice saliendo al balcón seguido por Doka, que ya ha encendido su pipa.

—Me siento como un agente secreto o algo así —dice Avery—. Y no debería... Es un tema muy serio.

—Yo creo que sí se siente como ser un agente secreto. A Doka y Kernel le gustan este tipo de conspiraciones. Créeme cuando digo que dan resultado —dice Isaak—. Estoy segura que lo harás bien.

—¿No deberían hablar esas cosas en privado? Quiero decir, Avery y yo no somos aliados.

Y ella parece angustiarse ante mi comentario.

—Pero tampoco son enemigos —me recuerda Isaak—. Doka sabe ya muy bien lo que decir delante de quién y lo que no. Tranquilo. Si tanto te preocupa, la charla privada con tu mentor será mañana en la mañana. Ahora vayan a prepararse para la cena. Y recuerden que sus estilistas estarán aquí mañana a primera hora para tomarles las medidas para el traje de la entrevista.

Sólo con oír la palabra entrevista me entran sudores fríos, pero es un recurso más que puedo utilizar a mi favor y no voy a dejar que ni mi introversión ni mi torpeza social se interpongan. Asintiendo, salgo del salón para darme una ducha. Avery me sigue, murmurando algo que me parece un "hasta luego" antes de entrar a su cuarto, pero que sumido en mis pensamientos, no logro saber si lo ha dicho o sólo lo he imaginado.

Cuando me giro a responderle, ella ya ha cerrado la puerta.

* * *

 **Viendo que hacía meses que no actualizaba, me di prisa con este.**

 **Ya me da apuro incluso disculparme, lo he intentado pero no estoy en lo que estoy. Pero terminaré la historia, eso se lo garantizo. Aquí vemos un poco más sobre Honey, y que quizá haya algo más ahí debajo que lo que muestra. Como ya ha señalado Cami, es un plan algo "johanna", dar una imagen equivocada, aunque de manera diferente a lo que ella hizo.**

 **Isaak es género fluído, lo que significa que se identifica con más de una identidad sexual, aunque creo que tiende más hacia el lado masculino.**

 **nevershout, gracias por el apoyo, espero que no te molesten mis actualizaciones tan esporádicas.**

 **Cami, es como liberador volver a ese pensamiento simple de la competición pura. Sí que me gusta en ocasiones enrevesar las cosas, todo en su justa medida, pero no que todo sea orquestado desde arriba, eso me cansa. Se supone que el punto es volverlos a los unos en contra de los otros como castigo por volverse contra el Capitolio durante los días oscuros, si los vapulean demasiado desde la sala de control, es perder el norte, para eso que los pongan en fila y un agente de la paz les vaya pegando a todos un tiro en la cabeza menos a uno. Como este fic es una precuela al de Wiress, espero que no quede nada en el aire. A veces yo tengo muy claro algo en mi cabeza, pero si algo necesita explicación en nota de autor, solo háganmelo saber y yo con mucho gusto lo explico. Sobre el foro, es normal ya que el fandom lleva un año en decadencia, desde que terminaron las películas. Yo misma estoy más en el de Naruto, y finalmente ahí es donde me quedaré, pero aún me queda trabajo en este, solo que por lo visto va a tardar T_T**

 **Bueno, hagamos recopilatorio de tributos para futura referencia.**

 **Distrito 1**

Stilo

Rarity

 **Distrito 2**

Ares

Zahara

 **Distrito 3**

Beetee

Avery

 **Distrito 4**

Florent

Milana

 **Distrito 5**

Libertus

Raquel

 **Distrito 6**

Dieter

Skylar

 **Distrito 7**

Sap

Honey

 **Distrito 8**

Moray

Plisee

 **Distrito 9**

Haiari

Everly

 **Distrito 10**

Baylee

Odessa

 **Distrito 11**

Sutton

Kristin

 **Distrito 12**

Caldwell

Briar

 **Más adelante daré un poquito de información sobre todos ellos. Incluso si algunos solo sean rellenitos para matar en el baño, no me gusta que sean solo unos simples nombres. Después de todo cada uno de estos chicos tiene una familia y unos sueños, y cosas que ya nunca harán.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por leer!**


	11. Entrenamiento Día 2: Enjaulados

—Mañana serán las sesiones privadas, así que dejen que le de el discurso de cómo las cosas funcionan ahí arriba —comienza a decir Isaak.

Hoy es una mujer, como ayer. Misma peluca rubia, pero lleva un traje en lugar de un vestido.

—Los chicos tienen suerte contigo aquí, Isaak —comenta Doka—, algunos vigilantes comenzaron siendo escoltas, pero al revés se siente como si uno fuera degradado. El suyo es un caso único y que nos beneficia como equipo.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste? —pregunto.

Para mí se hace más lógico que alguien disfrute más un trabajo desde la sala de control que ser escolta, uno goza de prestigio por sí mismo, el otro sólo si logras traer un tributo de vuelta.

—Me gusta viajar. Y aconsejar y guiar tributos para que tengan más oportunidades me gusta más que estar ahí sentado planeando qué es lo que va a pasar después. Además... —dice con voz alegre— Kernel y Doka ya no pueden vivir sin mí.

—No exageres —replica ella sonriendo—. Nos vienes bien y ya está.

Isaak le saca la lengua y luego vuelve a su tableta.

—Bien. Si sólo hacen una demostración de supervivencia o conocimientos médicos, dejando las armas fuera, la máxima nota que sacarán será un siete, eso si lo hacen todo perfecto, no hay posibilidad de sacar más de eso por muy bien que lo hagan. Esas demostraciones aburren a los vigilantes, que no esperan demasiado del Distrito 3 más que lo usual. Ahora sobre armas, nuestros tributos suelen entrenarse en cuchillos y trampas. Una actuación promedio en armas te puede dar un seis como mucho. Históricamente, la mayor nota del Distrito 3 fue un siete, la menor un uno, en el primer Vasallaje, anecdóticamente la más alta fue precisamente el año anterior al Vasallaje, en los vigésimo cuartos Juegos del hambre.

—¡Fue Mandriva! ¿No es así? —exclama Avery.

Es Doka quien le contesta.

—Mandriva Edmunds, así es. Me sorprende que lo sepas. Mi primer tributo junto con Fiever. Murió en el banquete... Llegó lejos. Aún no está claro del todo qué pasó con ella.

—Estuve leyendo sobre ella precisamente ayer —explica—. Recibió una vaina explosiva en la mochila la cual detonó ahí mismo por error matando al resto de tributos del banquete... Y también a ella.

—Dándole la victoria a Isadora del Distrito 12 que había quedado inconsciente al caer a una zanja, sí, solo que la parte en la que dice que fue un error de manipulación no está clara. Y hasta ahí puedo decir.

—¿Quieres decir que fue deliberado? —pregunto.

¿Quién activaría una vaina explosiva en sí mismo?

Doka suspira.

—Mandriva era todo un espíritu libre. Por así decirlo. La falla fue olvidar a Isadora.

Y lo demás, lo deja en blanco para que sea leído entre líneas. Matar a todos los tributos. Dejar al Capitolio sin vencedor. Desde luego, es mejor que la gente piense que fue un error y no que esas eran sus intenciones desde un principio. Normalmente, los vencedores luchan duro para ganar. Isadora no lo hizo, ni siquiera mató a nadie. La suerte sí que estuvo de su lado. O no. Porque uno debe acabar cansado de ver a los chicos a tu cargo morir año tras año, sin otros vencedores que te ayuden a aguantar ese peso. Ser la única persona en casi cuarenta años que consiguió volver...

—Isaak, ¿Cómo dirías que influye en la nota la actitud con la que los afrontes?

—Oh esa es una buena pregunta. No demasiado. Punto arriba, punto abajo. Se espera ferocidad de un profesional por ejemplo. Que no demuestre brutalidad puede cambiar un nueve a un ocho, o incluso a un siete si el vigilante jefe está teniendo un mal día. A veces incluso se inventan la nota porque no han prestado atención. Los vigilantes suelen aburrirse pronto, para cuando llegan a los distritos periféricos ya están deseando irse a su casa y prefieren jugar a algo en la tableta, emborracharse o dormirse una siesta. Por suerte, ustedes son los terceros.

—¿Suelen los vigilantes favorecer a sus predilectos? —pregunta Avery.

Doka se aclara la garganta, poniendo a Isaak nervioso.

—A veces pasa —dice, titubeando pero pronto se recupera y cambia de tema, es obvio que él sí que los tenía—. La victoria de Axel del Distrito 7 fue comprada, pero al presidente Aufidius no le gustó enterarse y condenó al vigilante jefe a ser un avox por aceptar sobornos. Dijo que los juegos eran un castigo, no un negocio. Cuanto han cambiado las cosas en veinte años...

Las anécdotas que cuenta Isaak de sus tiempos como vigilante siempre son interesantes y pueden llegar a ser útiles, a pesar de que este año la intervención va a ser muy baja, nuestras vidas están en sus manos.

—¿En qué ediciones trabajaste? —digo.

—Mi debut fue en la edición 27, el año de Seeder, una de las más aburridas que se recuerda. Y lo dejé tras la edición 29 para pasar a ser escolta de ustedes.

—El año veintinueve... ¿No es ese el año de Kernel? —pregunta Avery distraída, mirando a la televisión donde se puede ver un anuncio de unos bombones de diferentes colores—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Chocogoofies! —responde Isaak, titubeando otra vez—. Acaban de lanzarlos con sabor a uva, yo los probé ayer.

—¿Dónde los puedo conseguir?

Isaak camina hacia el interfono en la pared sobre la encimera y pronuncia el nombre de los bombones. Casi inmediatamente, la puerta se abre con una colorida caja dentro.

* * *

...

* * *

Avery se echa dos chocogoofies a la vez en la boca mientras bajamos en el ascensor hacia el gimnasio.

—Seguro que piensas... Que soy patética —dice.

—Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza —me defiendo—. Y la opinión que tengan otros de ti no debería condicionarte a la hora de hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Quieres uno? Ya me he comido casi toda la caja. Perdón por no haberte ofrecido antes, se me olvidó.

Con curiosidad, tomo uno de los que quedan. Es de color rosa, plano en la base y redondeado por arriba. Está relleno de algo blanco y elástico con un centro de mermelada rosa. En la caja pone que es de frambuesa. Ni siquiera he comido nunca una de verdad.

—¿Te gusta?

—Está muy dulce —contesto.

Nunca tuve un acceso fácil a dulces, pues son un bien de lujo, pero con ellos al alcance de la mano descubro que no soy goloso, a diferencia de ella.

—¡Sí! ¿No es genial? —dice sonriente, pero pronto apoya la espalda en la pared del ascensor, su sonrisa se ha ido—. Ah... No sé a quién pretendo engañar. Estoy tan nerviosa...

Deja un brazo perpendicular al cuerpo, apuntando en mi dirección.

—Mira como me tiemblan las manos —agrega.

—¿Vas a decirle hoy a Honey que aceptas su propuesta?

—Sí... Se lo diré más tarde. No sé si saldrá bien, Beetee. Tengo miedo. A donde voy no voy a estar segura, me esconda donde me esconda. Ya han pasado días desde la cosecha... Esta semana se está pasando a la velocidad de la luz. Antes de que me de cuenta, estaré en la Arena.

—Lo sé. He estado sintiéndome igual —nos quedamos callados hasta que el ascensor anuncia que hemos llegado a la planta del gimnasio—. Si vas a aceptar la propuesta de Honey debemos permanecer separados hoy. Comeré solo, tú come con ellos.

Si va a traicionarlos en el baño de sangre lo mejor es que les saque cuenta información pueda.

—De acuerdo —susurra, adelantándose.

No deben vernos interactuar. Sería sospechoso.

Esta vez, Brendan, el entrenador en jefe es quien nos recibe. Honey está al otro lado del círculo. Se ve enfadada, al menos no está tan animada como parecía estar ayer. Me pregunto cuál es la razón.

La hora en la estación de cuchillos transcurre sin novedad, coincido en ella con el niño del Distrito 8 y la del nueve.

Cuando vuelvo a la biblioteca y comienzo a leer un libro sobre consejos de supervivencia, Honey no tarda en aparecer. Toma un libro de la estantería sin leer si quiera el título, lo tira a la mesa dando un golpe, se sienta frente a mí con el ceño fruncido y lo abre por una página al azar.

—Tienes que aceptar mi propuesta —espeta, sin saludar.

No es que me importe pero es algo notable. Confirmo pues que está enfadada.

—Sólo vas a conseguir el efecto contrario si sigues hablándome en ese tono.

—Sólo trato de hacerte razonar. No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera si decides irte por la Arena tú solo.

—Ya estoy trabajando en paliar esos inconvenientes —replico en tono neutro.

—Ah, ¿Es verdad eso, chico de ciudad? Eres más optimista de lo que crees si de verdad piensas que ojear unos cuantos libros te va a salvar la vida. La teoría no tiene ni punto de comparación con la práctica. ¡Me necesitas!

—De nuevo, hablándome así no va a hacer que te ganes mi simpatía.

Aún no sé a qué se debe este cambio de actitud. Le sostengo la mirada, sin planes de apartarla primero. Es ella quien lo hace al final, adoptando una pose más relajada.

—Disculpa por eso. Estoy algo nerviosa desde que los del Distrito 11 decidieron abandonarme. Traidores...

Con que era eso. Ya sabía que tenía que haber pasado algo. Por eso está tan nerviosa. Debe ser cierto el plan de los escudos humanos del que hablaron Doka y Kernel.

—Entiendo.

—Estoy desesperada por sustituirlos. Ya tenía todo planeado.

Hace un intento por calmarse cuando el bibliotecario se aclara la garganta, respirando hondo y contando hasta diez.

—A veces es mejor ser flexible en lugar de rígido —digo—, así los contratiempos no afectarán demasiado a la estructura general del plan.

—Kernel es tu mentor. ¿Cierto? Dijo algo así en su discurso de la gira de la victoria. Si no fuera por él, Reno habría vuelto a casa.

—¿Lo conocías? —pregunto, acordándome de la escena donde empuja al vacío al chico del Distrito 7 de su edición y gana los juegos.

—No. Pero siempre es mejor que vuelva alguien de casa. ¿No te parece?

Es una pregunta compleja. La procedencia al final del día no importa demasiado, por lo que discutir sobre el tema no tiene mucho sentido.

—La mayoría de nosotros no estamos aquí por voluntad propia.

Si yo fuera mentor, me sentiría responsable del destino de mi tributo. Pero por encima de eso, una matanza es una matanza, independientemente del lugar de procedencia de los chicos sorteados.

—Bueno, sube la moral de la gente, sin mencionar los obsequios que hacen que la gente más pobre no tenga que pedir menos teselas.

Por un momento olvido que ella es mi rival y me meto de lleno en la conversación. Sé que estoy perdiendo el tiempo y que me conviene aprovecharlo, pero hay muchas cosas que tengo que decir y tal vez muera en unos días con ellas dentro. Si me escucha al menos una persona me quitaré un peso de encima.

—Pero entonces estamos hablando de utilidad —digo.

Ella pasa distraidamente las páginas del libro, que resulta ser un manual de defensa contra animales salvajes.

—Hm, supongo... Beetee, ¿Crees que los juegos son útiles?

—Creo que se puede mantener la paz en Panem con un método que no implique genocidio, y creo que está al alcance de la mano dados los recursos que poseemos. Asegurar las necesidades básicas de la gente y que todo el mundo esté bien atendido con unas pocas modificaciones del sistema en el que estamos. La cuestión es si la élite acomodada está de acuerdo en hacer sacrificios y renunciar a privilegios para que en los distritos vivamos mejor.

—Lo dudo —dice con amargura—, ¿Por qué iban a querer? No tiene caso discutir sobre la utilidad de los juegos para la humanidad. No quiero morir y en días consecutivos podría hacerlo. Es el único hecho que importa.

A esa afirmación no tengo nada más que aportar. Desde mi situación poco puedo hacer para cambiarla. Si gano, tal vez. Sólo tal vez. Asiento y devuelvo mi atención a la lectura esperando a que ella se vaya.

—Supongo que aún no te planteas el venir a mi alianza.

Cuando levanto la vista otra vez, ella se está hurgando la nariz.

—Deja de hacer eso —le pido con sequedad, mirando hacia otro lado otra vez—. Y no. Mi plan de ir en solitario no ha cambiado.

—Avery se nos ha unido.

—Y estoy completamente seguro que ella debe tener sus razones para haberlo hecho, al igual que yo tengo las mías para no hacerlo.

Cuando la miro otra vez, veo que está jugueteando con algo entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda. Prefiero no pensar en lo que debe ser.

—Bueno, sólo estoy dispuesta a emplear una cantidad de tiempo y paciencia en hacerte recapacitar. Tienes dos días para pensarlo. Iré a hacer algo productivo a otro lugar.

Cuando se va por fin, tomo su libro y lo dejo a un lado para leerlo más tarde. Se supone que no debemos acaparar pero no es como si esta fuera la estación más popular.

A la hora de comer, consigo esconder uno de los libros en mi uniforme y voy al comedor. Parece que no voy a poder dejar de mantenerme al borde de la ley. Debo aprovechar mi facilidad para memorizar información cuanto pueda. Como acordamos, Avery se va con su alianza y yo me voy a comer solo a un rincón del comedor tras una columna. Coincido con mi compañera en el buffet, su bandeja como siempre a rebosar. Nos ignoramos siguiendo el plan, aunque luego de vuelta a la mesa la observo por un rato. Está hablando con el chico del Distrito 9, ignorando a los del Distrito 12, los que se supone que son escudos de carne. Ritchie vuelve a mi cabeza. Él también me ignoró así. Otra muestra más de cuánto la gente intenta evitar el sufrimiento. No tomar demasiado cariño a los que muy posiblemente vayan a caer en el baño de sangre. Sabiendo que las posibilidades de que ella sea una chica de buen corazón son altas, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que debe estar pensando ahora mismo, y si podrá soportar mirar a la cara a los señuelos vivientes del plan de Honey.

Ahí es cuando entiendo que conservar la entereza es mucho más útil para la supervivencia de lo que parece. ¿Qué posibilidades tiene alguien que se hunde contra otro que se aferra a la vida con todas sus fuerzas? No creo que demasiadas, a no ser que la suerte esté de su parte más que nunca.

Tras el descanso, decido ir a practicar cuchillos. Esa será una de mis demostraciones mañana, a parte de algunos trucos de supervivencia. Mi objetivo es un cinco o un seis. Algo mediocre pero no demasiado. En verdad, no creo que pudiera obtener una nota más alta aunque quisiera, dada que mi fuerza y conocimiento sobre armas no son nada del otro mundo.

Por un minuto, me quedo hipnotizado observando a los demás condenados. A veces, vuelvo a tener breves episodios en los que todo se siente irreal, como si todo esto no fuera mas que una pesadilla muy vívida. Sé que no lo es, y en mis intentos por reasimilar mi destino no puedo evitar preguntarme... ¿Cuál de nosotros será el primero en caer?

* * *

...

* * *

Me he rezagado un poco practicando con el cuchillo y para cuando el entrenador me regaña y me echa de la estación ya casi todos se han ido.

Isaak y alguien que sospecho es Avery me están esperando afuera del ascensor.

—¿No vas a decir nada de mi nuevo look? —pregunta.

Lleva la cara pintada de verde y marrón, el uniforme lleno de barro seco con hojas pegadas y ramas en el cabello.

—Te quedó bien. Aunque no parece estar dando resultado —es un intento de broma pero no me queda como yo imaginé. Cada capitolino que se cruza por nuestro lado se queda mirándola.

—Ah... Lo sé, tributo pez espada se quedó riéndose de mí cuando coincidimos en el ascensor, pero Stilo la regañó y le dijo que era ruidosa. Tienen un líder serio y estricto este año. Seguro que saca como un diez o un once. ¿No te da miedo?

—No deberías llamarla así fuera del departamento —dice Isaak—. No sabes quién podría estar escuchando y podría decírselo y tomar represalias contra ti en la Arena.

Avery se cubre la boca.

—Perdón... Es cierto, es totalmente cierto —dice aterrada.

—De todos modos, tengo una noticia que les va a encantar y les va a animar.

El ascensor se abre dejándolos en la planta tres, los tres pasamos afuera.

—¿¡Qué es!? —pregunta mi compañera, olvidándose por completo de su desliz.

Isaak se gira de repente, sus manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando.

—¡Doka y Kernel han cerrado tratos con un patrocinador para cada uno! —exclama con entusiasmo.

La mandíbula de Avery se afloja, al fin reacciona dando un grito ahogado y abrazando a Isaak, ambos dando grititos. He de admitir que a mí también me sorprende. ¿Quién podría querer patrocinarme?

—¿¡Seguro que no hay ningún error, Isaak!? ¿¡Seguro que no estoy delirando!?

—¡Claro que no lo estás! Fui yo quien te la buscó. Cuando era niño vivía en Candyfloss Square, tengo una amiga de la infancia que es CEO en una de las empresas de confitería con más prestigio del país. En cuanto le dije que tu talento iba a estar en su sector, no se lo pensó ni un segundo.

—¿Y me va a apoyar así sin más? ¿Sin ver mi puntuación primero ni mi entrevista ni nada?

—No es tan raro dadas sus razones —contesta encogiéndose de hombros—. Piensa que si ganas, ella saldrá beneficiada. Luego te enseñaré fotos de su fábrica y sus tiendas. Y... ¡Tengo una caja degustación sólo para clientes vip en exclusiva para ti!

Dice la frase mientras pasamos al salón común, donde encontramos a Doka y Kernel junto al balcón abierto, ella fumando distraidamente con su pipa y él mirando unos papeles.

—No le piques los dientes a mi tributo, Isaak —bromea ella al vernos pasar—. Avery, criatura ¿de qué rayos te has disfrazado?

—Aún faltan dos días para la entrevista —agrega Kernel.

—¡Aún no he tenido tiempo de ducharme!¡Y los dientes me los cepillaré después!— se defiende ella.

Isaak le da la caja que hay sobre la mesa y ella se queda un rato entretenida examinando los peculiares y coloridos dulces que contiene.

—Dijiste que yo también tenía un patrocinador. ¿Quién es? —digo, interrumpiendo su conversación con Avery.

—Oh —el semblante de Isaak se torna serio—, mejor que te explique Kernel.

—¿Qué sucede? —digo frunciendo el ceño, me pone nervioso no saber de qué va la cosa.

—Ven aquí, Beetee —dice Kernel—. Tenías una entrada en tu historial criminal. ¿No?

—Pensé que esas cosas se borraban cuando uno es cosechado —contesto a la defensiva.

En su día, ni siquiera comenté esto con mi familia.

—En teoría, pero siempre se suele filtrar ese tipo de información —explica Doka.

—¿Qué hiciste, Beetee? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Eres un criminal? No lo pareces —dice Avery, su regalo olvidado ante el nuevo chisme sobre mí.

—¡Nada! —digo en voz alta, molesto por tanta atención—. Sólo me metí un par de veces donde no debía.

Ella mejor que nadie debería saber. Fue un fallo tonto por mi parte. Tenía todas las cámaras de seguridad fichadas, los horarios de los camiones aprendidos, pero esa tarde el pedido debió retrasarse y me pescaron. Por suerte aún no había llegado al contenedor donde tienen la chatarra, o me habrían caído unos azotes encima.

—El señor Atropus lleva una década patrocinado tributos. Él fue uno de los que apostó por mí —dice Kernel—, ganó una pequeña fortuna a mi costa pues mi cuota era de las más altas. Es la primera vez que decide repetir con el Distrito Tres, y lo ha hecho porque ese dato tuyo le ha llamado la atención.

—¿Cómo se ha filtrado? —pregunto.

—Los aficionados a las apuestas suelen tener sus propios medios para escarbar en la vida de los tributos. Es un negocio que mueve mucho dinero. Los hay que van a lo seguro, profesionales, gente fuerte, pero también están los que buscan al que va a dar la sorpresa. Aprovéchalo. No es una oportunidad que se le presente a todo el mundo —dice Doka.

—No me apetece airear mis trapos sucios en televisión.

—¿Ni aunque eso te haga perder a uno de los patrocinadores más ricos ahí afuera? Piénsalo. Se va a saber todo de todos modos, en unos días estará en las publicaciones. Mejor que se enteren por ti —contesta ella.

—A Caesar Flickerman le gustará tener la exclusiva. Te hará brillar más, Beetee. Uno no puede tener reparos a la hora de usar lo que sea para ganar una ventaja. Por muy pequeña que sea —agrega Kernel.

—Eso es verdad —opino con un suspiro de exasperación.

Me siento enjaulado. Estar en los Juegos del Hambre no sólo se limita a estar dispuesto a quitar vidas, es mucho más que eso. El Capitolio quiere todo de ti, todos tus secretos. La humillación va más allá de la mera supervivencia. La objetificación, la atención indeseada, todo eso contribuye a hundir a uno, y si no puedes resistir alguno de esos factores lo único que te espera será la muerte.

—Está bien —agrego, tras considerarlo un poco—. En realidad no tengo opción. ¿No?

—No si quieres vivir —dice Kernel—. Hablaremos de todo lo que quiero que hagas después de la prueba de mañana. Tienen un pequeño descanso hasta la hora de la cena.

El resto de la tarde la paso en el sofá, estudiando detenidamente las hojas que sustraje de los libros. A Avery e Isaak les autorizan una videoconferencia con la patrocinadora de Avery. Sus gritos de entusiasmo se oyen de fondo mientras la amiga de Isaak le enseña la fábrica cámara en mano. Está bien que ella tenga una motivación así, pero cuanto más tiempo pasa, más inquieto me hace sentir. No debo olvidar que esa chica tan amable, alegre y entusiasta es mi rival, y que sus posibilidades vayan en aumento sólo disminuye las mías. Un pensamiento feo, amargo. Pero cuya certeza no me conviene cuestionar. Por mi bien.

* * *

 **Llevo semana y media queriendo revisar el capítulo, pero lo tenía en otro dispositivo y me daba pereza pasarlo. Por desgracia, las actualizaciones en esta historia continuarán siendo espaciadas. Si sigues ahí, gracias por tu paciencia.**

 **kiko, un saludo a ti también. Me alegra saber que sigues ahí.**

 **Nevershout, gracias por tus lindas palabras. Es bueno saber que estoy mejorando poco a poco. Le tengo cariño a esta historia y al Distrito 3, y la terminaré, pues no quiero desperdiciar las ideas que ya tengo para la Arena y para Beetee.**

 **Ero, así es, eso es lo que ella piensa hacer. Bueno, todos tendrán que morir al final, menos Beetee, el como no importa tanto, así que mejor dar que hablar. No la veo como una mala persona (A Honey), pero... Ver a los demás tributos como recursos es algo que no había llevado antes tan lejos.**

 **Cami, no te preocupes yo también me estoy encariñando con Avery T_T me pasó lo mismo con otros personajes en mi otro fic y luego fue tann duro. En mi propio canon, ambos Beetee y Wiress están muy relacionados con ambos tributos del 7. Honey me entusiasma, y presiento que va a brillar muchísimo en la Arena. Con Naruto tenía una cuenta pendiente, era uno de los grandes shonens que no había visto. En cuanto a la trama, tiene sus fallos, pero tiene personajes con los que te encariñas muy rápido. Sabes, quiero volver a ver Full Metal Alchemist. Porque fue una serie muy importante en mi adolescencia y aún no he visto Brotherhood. De momento, voy a seguir en el fandom de Naruto pues es lo que más me inspira ahora mismo. Se me han ocurrido muchas ideas que quiero desarrollar. ¿Quién sabe qué pase después? xD Un saludo y que estés bien.**

 **Paulys, un honor que te guste tanto, ya que es una tesela que tú pediste :D Beetee se pasó casi toda su vida casi al borde de lo legal. Creo que va a servirle mucho en los juegos ese sigilo y ese instinto callejero. Ya dije, nunca escribí a alguien así de inteligente, y tuve que leer mucho sobre el tema. Encontré precisamente unos consejos dados por el autor de un fic de Harry Potter bastante famoso llamado "Harry Potter y los métodos de la racionalidad" donde se plantea un Harry y Hermione Ravenclaw en lugar de Gryffindor, y cómo el autor planteó escribir sobre personajes que son más inteligentes que uno xDDD Si alguien quiere el post como referencia me lo puede pedir. Sobre la religión, yo creo que las personas tenemos necesidades espirituales. El yoga, la meditación, son cosas que muchas veces se prescriben como terapia y no se, rezar es parecido a meditar, así que sirve para obtener algo de paz interior. En un mundo como Panem, con un sistema económico casi stalinista que valora a la gente de acuerdo a su utilidad, es como tu dices, una forma de llevarles la contraria. Mi Distrito 3 es subversivo, pero de forma sutil. Como si se mantuviera latente acechando y esperando el momento oportuno. En la gira de Katniss, los ánimos ya estaban demasiado caldeados, y perdieron esa sutilidad.**

 **Nos vemos en las sesiones privadas. Dos capítulos, tres como mucho para el lanzamiento.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	12. Sesiones privadas y puntajes: Evasión

**Este va para kikobcn por no olvidarse de la historia a pesar del hiatus.**

* * *

Me gustaría poder decir que no estoy nervioso. Pero lo estoy.

Mis ojos se mueven de renglón a renglón mientras leo. Imagino que es como estar en un examen, aunque yo no solía sentirme así, la presión hacía que muchos de mis compañeros sí. No era para menos, dado que la nota que sacases iría a influir enormemente en tu futuro. Y aún a veces, ni siquiera estar en los primeros puestos garantizaba que fueras de esos pocos que consiguen un trabajo justamente remunerado.

El problema, es que yo no debería estar nervioso. Ya tengo un patrocinador asegurado, y tampoco espero que vengan a agolparse por mí con sólo airear mis trapos sucios en televisión. La nota, si bien es importante para obtener más fondos, no me influirá tanto como a los profesionales, por ejemplo, cuya deficiencia en supervivencia los hace más dependientes de ayuda externa. A pesar de que se les ha visto unidos, todos hemos podido presenciar un pequeño roce entre Milana y Stilo al comenzar.

Obvio, eso no significa que las cosas entre los profesionales vayan mal, de hecho yo no lo creo así. Pero noté como otros tributos veían un poco de esperanza en ese desaire. Si la alianza más fuerte no está compenetrada, fallará, y eso son buenas noticias para el resto. Y de ahí uno empieza a ver cosas que lo tranquilicen, y que no ayudan en nada a hacerse una idea de la realidad y por tanto a resolver los obstáculos que surjan.

Y cuando no se ven los problemas, no se pueden crear soluciones a los mismos de forma eficiente. Ahí es cuando se falla. _Ahí es cuando mueres._

Imagino que una vez retransmitan las puntuaciones, los profesionales se calmarán y dejarán esa competitividad por los patrocinadores de lado. Rarity y una entrenadora están luchando. Puedo ver en su cara que está sumamente concentrada en los movimientos de su contrincante. Si yo fuera la otra persona me haría papilla en un par de segundos. Debo evitar estar en esa posición a toda costa. Suena obvio, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra ver con tus popios ojos como te destrozaría un profesional si te pusieras dentro del alcance de su arma.

En el poco tiempo del que dispongo para repasar el tercer día, escojo consejos de supervivencia. Cómo encontrar agua, comida, refugio, como eliminar rastros, o usar los mismos para despistar, consejos sobre huir de los perseguidores o actuar en caso de emergencia. Es interesante, y no sólo porque mi vida dependa de lo que aprenda.

—¡Diez minutos para abandonar el gimnasio! —anuncia Brendan, dando palmadas según camina.

No me siento listo. Aún me queda un cuarto de libro por leer. ¿Y si en una de esas páginas que no me de tiempo a leer hay algún consejo útil?

Comienzo a leer líneas alternadas para doblar mi velocidad de lectura, haciéndome una idea de lo que debería decir en el renglón saltado de acuerdo al contexto. Es algo que me lleva más concentración, pero lo he hecho antes y me ha dado buenos resultados. Hace mucho comprobé que un texto siempre iré resumirse más, y la idea codificada en el mismo puede transmitirse igual aún sin leer todas las palabras. Cuando nos echan, dejo el libro sobre la mesa, molesto porque no pude terminar el último capítulo. Me siento solo en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera a la que nos conducen a los veinticuatro de nosotros. Cuando un avox me ofrece una bandeja con aperitivos, yo lo rechazo. Los nervios suelen quitarme el apetito.

La alianza primaria como no, se han sentado juntos. Sap Sycamore está con ellos, a penas interviene en la conversación pero no se pierde detalle de la misma.

Cuando llaman a Rarity al gimnasio, Avery viene a mí.

—Sé que me dijiste que no debíamos interactuar, pero me envía Honey a preguntarte si tienes ya una respuesta.

Giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, fijando mi vista en una papelera de diseño extravagante.

—Dile que sí la tengo. Y dicha respuesta es no.

—De hecho, se supone que debí insistirte ayer tarde, así que si ella te pregunta, dile que lo hice.

—Pesada —digo entre dientes.

—¿Quién, yo? ¡Lo siento! ¡No es mi intención!

—Ella —clarifico—. Ya le dije que no quería saber nada.

—Sólo... Finjamos un rato que te estoy tratando de convencer, así ella se dará por satisfecha.

—De acuerdo —digo, nos dará una excusa para hablar un rato y que se pase antes el tiempo—. ¿Nerviosa?

—A veces. Otras no. Igual no me visualizo sacando demasiado, así que no vale la pena angustiarme. Cuando se me olvida sí que lo hago, pero intento calmarme. Ayuda saber que los regalos van a costar el doble este año, así que aunque ya tenga una patrocinadora, no creo que sirva de tanto. Parece que hemos sido cosechados en el año equivocado, Beetee.

—¿Y tus aliados, qué tal? —pregunto—. Quiero saber de ellos. Cuanto más sepa de mis rivales, mejor.

—No sé demasiado. Sigo sin intentar hablar con ellos, no quiero tomarles cariño ya que me voy a ir, y me voy a sentir culpable si les pasa algo. Ni siquiera me he aprendido bien sus nombres... Quiero decir... Sólo gana uno, no puedo ir por ahí haciendo amigos. ¿No? Voy a sufrir tanto cuando los vea morir, aún así sin conocerlos. Si muero en el baño, entonces no importará. Pero sino...

Respiro hondo.

—¿Crees que vas a morir en el baño?

—Bueno, todos podemos. Yo, tú, los pro... Aunque espero que no pase, es la manera más rápida fuera de este infierno —hace una pausa, como si se sintiera culpable por estar diciendo eso. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz no suena tan segura—... Y puede que la mejor, según algunos. Es rápida al menos. No te confundas, no quiero morir. Sólo... Me aterra que duela. Nadie me asegura que vaya a tener una muerte tranquila.

Sorprendentemente, me aterra más que me vean sufrir, cosa que escapa a mi control. Gina, mis padres, Ritchie, Leyre, Circe y Jun... Cuando muera nada importará, pero ellos tendrán que seguir adelante con esas imágenes mías en su cabeza.

Si algo me pasase en la Arena que mermase totalmente mis oportunidades de ganar pero me dejase con vida, me suicidaría. Mejor para mí, porque no agonizaré y mejor para los míos, porque no me verán agonizar.

—Mmh —murmuro asintiendo.

—Pero si eso pasa, me mataré. Quizá debería buscar algo venenoso y mortífero, e ingerirlo en un caso así. Aunque algunas de esas plantas provocan una terrible agonía de por sí... Quizá si consumo muchas sea más breve.

—Imagino que es normal tener este tipo de pensamientos tan oscuros —digo, cuando me doy cuenta que sus divagaciones van por el mismo camino que las mías—. Sí, es buena idea.

¿De qué sirve retrasar el momento si el triste resultado va a ser el mismo?

Honey nos está mirando por encima de su hombro. Aún me resulta duro pensar en matar, pero alguien como ella debe caer. Es el tipo de tributo con muchas posibilidades de llegar lejos. Eso también es algo que no puedo evitar que mis familiares vean, tampoco los suyos. Pero es el menos malo de los desenlaces. Preferiría ver a mi hijo matar antes que verlo morir.

Ahora que he rechazado su última oferta, tal vez lo que Honey busque es eliminarme.

—Volveré con ellos —murmura Avery, suspirando—. No pude convencerte al final, Honey no va a estar contenta. Al menos los del dos ya están pasando y pronto será mi turno.

Me quedo solo otra vez. Procuro no mirar al grupo, sentado unos bancos por delante de donde estoy. Desde el principio ella llamó mi atención. Va a ser un hueso duro de roer. Todo apunta a ello.

De los demás, debería empezar a formular un perfil aproximado, también. La del cinco, Raquel si no recuerdo mal está con el grupo de Honey, ambas están hablando algo apartadas de los otros. A veces pasa la vista por la habitación, observando a los presentes con desconfianza. Su compañero de distrito está solo, una fila por delante de la mía, hablando con la chica del nueve. Según me dijo Avery, sólo Haiari del nueve estaba en la alianza de Honey, pero hoy puedo ver también a la niña. Debe ser un agregado reciente, la sustitución de los del Distrito 11, sentados en el mismo banco que yo a mi derecha.

Y la alianza real se compondría de Honey, Avery, Haiari y Raquel. Hay que fragmentarlos aún más.

Cuando es el turno de Avery, va a la mesa de los aperitivos y toma un puñado de gominolas antes de pasar. Tras ella voy yo. La sala se va quedando cada vez más silenciosa, con la mitad de la alianza primaria fuera, los demás ya solo hablan en susurros. Intento pillar algo de la conversación entre los del Distrito 4, pero no están diciendo nada relevante, chismes sobre alguien más que ambos conocen allá en el distrito.

Vuelvo a dar gracias por no tener que quedarme aquí demasiado tiempo, junto a gente que tenga que matar, o morir a sus manos. Diez minutos pasan, se hacen eternos, hasta que por el altavoz suena mi nombre.

—Latier, Beete.

La mayoría de tributos me observa caminar. Es molesto, y sé que en la Arena estaré completamente expuesto las veinticuatro horas del día pero la discreción de las cámaras consigue crear una falsa sensación de privacidad.

Veo a los vigilantes apoyados en la barandilla del piso superior del gimnasio, cada uno en su individual estilo pintoresco. Casi todos me prestan atención, excepto un par que están hablando y riendo. Reconozco al vigilante jefe de inmediato, Erios von Diemen, ¿cómo olvidarlo después de esa entrada triunfal el primer día de entrenamiento?. Piel de un antinatural tono de blanco, cabello corto ondulado de un rosa muy suave, ojos del mismo color. Parece ser joven, no más de veinte años, pero posiblemente tenga más, dado que las modificaciones corporales lo permiten y son abundantes.

Avanzo frente a ellos y me presento, tal y como Isaak me dijo que hiciera.

—Beetee Latier, Distrito 3.

Erios asiente, su expresión imperturbable.

—Proceda.

Intento fingir que nadie me está mirando sólo para concentrarme mejor. Termino el test de supervivencia con todas las respuestas correctas, enciendo una hoguera practico un poco con el cuchillo. A mis espaldas oigo risitas, y al girarme para ver qué es tan gracioso, veo a un grupo de vigilantes mirando la tableta de uno de ellos. Por un momento pensé que yo podría haber sido el blanco.

Sigo practicando bloqueos con el Avox hasta que Erios me avisa que se me acabó el tiempo. Desde luego no he destacado en esa última parte, pero tampoco soy un inutil. Al menos me permitirá defenderme mientras ideo un plan de emergencia.

Satisfecho con mi actuación, tomo las escaleras que me lleven de nuevo al vestíbulo, cuando en uno de los rellanos veo a Avery. La piel de su cara está blanca, mientras que el contorno de sus ojos está enrojecido.

—Beetee... Te estaba esperando para subir juntos a nuestro apartamento —dice.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te ha ido mal?

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡No! ¡Todo bien! Es solo que he tenido un pequeño bajón, pero ya se me ha pa...

La frase queda a medias. Avery había comenzado a agitar sus brazos con nerviosismo y golpea un gran jarrón que había en el rincón con una de sus manos, el cual se hace añicos en el suelo con un estruendo que retumba en toda la escalinata. Varios peldaños quedan cubiertos de pedazos de cerámica. Avery se pega mucho a la pared, mirando el destrozo con expresión horrorizada.

—Mierda... —murmura.

—Ten cuidado o vas a cortarte -la advierto.

Avery me agarra de la manga, arrastrándome escalones arriba.

—No, no, no, no... Esa cosa tiene pinta de ser cara... Quizá me lo hagan pagar con el dinero de mis patrocinios...

—Ese jarrón no debe ser nada para ellos. Podrán reemplazarlo fácilmente si así lo desean.

—O tal vez se lo hagan pagar a mis padres. O tal vez me pongan un cero por patosa. ¿Algún tributo ha sacado un cero alguna vez?

—No —digo—. El mínimo es un uno.

—Yo seré la primera. Mis padres se van a angustiar tanto cuando vean mi cero.

Ya en la planta baja, casi nos chocamos varias veces con capitolinos que van y vienen. Avery los obliga a apartarse de su camino mientras me arrastra con ella al ascensor. Creo que podría ser capaz de matar a un tributo luchando dada la fuerza con la que tira de mí. Tomo nota de eso. Por mucho que una parte de mi mente se resista a analizarla como rival, es vital para mi supervivencia.

Suspiro.

—Habla con Isaak antes de llegar a conclusiones —le digo mientras subimos.

Por un momento, verla tan nerviosa me tienta ofrecerme a consolarla pero es algo que aparto de mi mente enseguida. Es mejor salvar distancias.

—Eso es. Isaak sabrá que hacer, él siempre lo sabe —contesta.

—Antes de que comience el programa de las puntuaciones me gustaría pasar un rato a solas. Dile a los demás que me reuniré con ellos antes de que empiece el programa.

—¿No vas a venir a la merienda?

Sacudo la cabeza. Socializar no me llevará más cerca de la victoria. No quiero más amigos que no vayan a estar ahí el día de mañana.

—No tengo hambre.

Avery me mira con expresión preocupada. ¿Es que no ve que la cercanía lo hará duro para ella también?

—Beetee...

—Sólo voy a darme un baño —digo, mi necesidad de soledad incrementándose—. No hay necesidad de actuar como si me estuviera aislando del mundo. No estoy haciendo eso.

—Un día más... Sólo me gustaría que pasásemos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible todos juntos. Estas memorias tal vez sean lo único bonito que tengamos de nuestro paso por los Juegos del Hambre si uno de los dos sobrevive. Sólo me gustaría poder aferrarme a lo bonito. Atesorarlo y olvidar lo feo.

—Olvídalo —contesto alejándome.

Es posible que tenga miedo de lo que vaya a pasar, pero que lo sienta no es excusa para huír de la realidad. Esta situación no durará, porque nada dura en este mundo. Sí, se siente bien tener gente en la que confiar, con quienes pasar un rato agradable y compartir inquietudes. Ahí es donde reside el peligro.

Tarde o temprano lo perderemos todo y no nos quedará nada ni nadie. Nadie excepto nosotros mismos. No hay forma posible de evitarlo. La única manera de no tener que recuperarte de la pérdida, es estar solo desde el principio.

Una vez en mi cuarto, activo el hilo musical a todo volumen y entro a darme una ducha. El sonido hará que no me entere si alguien llama a la puerta cosa que espero que pase. Necesitaba este momento para mí porque voy a estar televisado en lo sucesivo.

Cuando estoy listo salgo afuera, algo más relajado.

—Eres el último en llegar —dice Doka cuando paso al salón.

Ya todos están ahí, equipos de preparación y estilistas incluídos. Surin y yo hacemos contacto visual. Le dedico un breve saludo antes de ir a sentarme en un sillón vacío.

—Lo sé —digo—. Pero como dije, estoy aquí a tiempo. No veo el problema.

—La próxima vez no pongas la música tan alta —me regaña Isaak, Avery está apoyada en su hombro, su mirada perdida—. Fui a ver si todo estaba bien y no me contestaste.

—Agradezco la preocupación, pero todo está bien —digo.

Fly, miembro de mi equipo de preparación, se sienta en uno de los brazos de mi sillón.

—¡A ti quería yo verte! ¿Qué nota crees que has sacado?

—Contando con que no he hecho nada novedoso y no he destacado en nada salvo supervivencia, aunque tampoco he hecho nada demasiado mal, yo diría que una nota promedio para un tributo no profesional.

Él asiente, satisfecho con la respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Es una mejora. Llevo varios años en el equipo de preparación de este distrito y es un milagro que consigan algo decente —contesta.

Me doy cuenta que Avery lo está mirando indignada, y la entiendo. Esa despreocupación, esa frivolidad con la que hablan de algo tan serio como nuestras vidas es exasperante. Me pregunto qué clase de estancia en el Capitolio tuvieron los tributos de otros años, esos demasiado jóvenes como para tener posibilidades. ¿Qué clase de comentarios de esta gente tendrían que aguantar? No sé qué harían si me tratasen todo el rato como si estuviera muerto ya. Con una estrategia adecuada y la suerte a favor, hasta un tributo joven podría ganar, aunque sea más difícil.

—Kernel y Doka, ¿qué nota sacaron ustedes? —pregunta Avery.

—Kernel sacó un cinco —respondió Doka—. Los vigilantes no creyeron que mostrase variedad. Sólo hizo cuchillos y casi los mata de aburrimiento. ¿No es así, Isaak?

—Fue entretenido, a su manera —dijo el aludido—. Pero es cierto que el resto de mis compañeros vigilantes se aburrieron mucho.

—Tú sacaste otro cinco —la acusó Kernel—. No te olvides de ese detalle.

—Eso no cuenta. Objetivamente yo merecía más y punto. Me esforcé mucho en impresionar a los jodidos. Fue un reemplazo capitolino quien me hizo de mentor, tampoco se esmeró tanto en mí y luego se quería quedar con todo el mérito de mi victoria.

—Típico capitolino —contesta Kernel.

Nadie se atreve a replicarle.

El sonido de la televisión cambiando al himno corta de golpe todas las conversaciones. Mis ojos se fijan en el cabello azulado de punta con un mechón blanco en el centro de Caesar Flickerman. Su maquillaje va en tonos grises y sus labios de un color dorado.

Los números no lo son todo, me digo. Lo sabía, y el cinco de Doka y Kernel lo demuestra. Pero preocupará a mis padres y a Gina más de lo que están ya. El corazón martillea en mi pecho cuando la pantalla se divide en veinticuatro cuadros, con cortas secuencias de vídeo de cada uno de nosotros. Avery toma de las manos a Isaak. Sus nudillos están descoloridos.

—Rarity Seifel —anuncia Caesar, la secuencia en vídeo de la chica permanece unos segundos en la pantalla en un intento por crear expectación. Rarity no se ve sonriente, aunque tampoco amenazante. La he visto entrenar y sé que es competente, pero no parece una persona dominante—. ¡Un nueve!

Tras un centelleo dorado, la cifra se forma en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

Stilo Bordeaux obtiene un diez y Zahara y Ares un nueve y un ocho respectivamente. Es una nota baja para alguien del Distrito 2, que suelen ser los más feroces. Ahora que lo pienso, Ares no lo parece tanto, a pesar de ese nombre tan contundente.

Luego Avery aparece en la pantalla.

—¿Cómo que "Abery"? ¡Han escrito mal mi nombre! —grita ella con indignación.

Todos miramos a Kernel cuando él da un suspiro.

—Así es. Van ahí afuera a entretenerlos sufriendo y ni siquiera se molestan en aprenderse sus nombres, o en escribirlos bien si quiera.

El enojo hace que se olvide de los nervios de la nota. Le dan un cinco y a mí un seis. Nada fuera de lo común.

—Tonta. ¿Ves como no te pusieron un cero? —la regaña Isaak cariñosamente—. Les avisaré para que corrijan tu nombre. ¡Esto es inaceptable!

Noto también, que nuestra imagen ha sido retocada. A Avery le han puesto un filtro para hacerla parecer más madura y a mí me han retocado algo, aunque no se qué, pero me hace ver en pantalla una mirada sombría y amenazante que no reconozco en mí.

El resto de las notas viene a penas sin novedades. Los del cuatro sacan un diez y un nueve. Sap saca un ocho y Honey un cuatro. Es en los que más me fijo. Imagino que no he debido hacerlo tan mal. Hay algo ahí con lo que trabajar. Mi primer objetivo no obstante es salir del baño de sangre ileso y con algo en las manos a ser posible. No voy a tener a nadie más que a mí, y en una Arena de exteriores cualquier cosa, por poca que sea cuenta.

—Los del diez hacía tiempo que no sacaban notas decentes —comentó Doka—. No los pierdan de vista.

Ya que he visto las puntuaciones no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Mejor irme a mi habitación a pensar en mi siguiente movimiento y prepararme para descansar. La entrevista es mañana y ya noto la ansiedad afectarme negativamente. Por la cercanía del lanzamiento y por tener que subir ahí a exponerme.

—Hasta mañana —digo a todos.

—¡Pero Beetee, la fiesta continúa! ¿Nos vas a dejar tirados? —dice Isaak—. Surin iba a darnos un adelanto sobre el traje que llevarás mañana.

—Está bien. Prefiero que sea sorpresa —contesto, rechazando su oferta con cortesía.

—Una pena, sólo déjame que te de un adelanto. Con ayuda de mi poder de convicción he conseguido sacarle una información bastante jugosa sobre tu look de la entrevista. Pero será secreto.

—¡Isaak eso es trampa! —contesta Surin indignada.

Sin darme opción a elegir, Isaak se acerca mucho a mí, inclinando su cabeza hacia mi oído.

—Hay alguien que queremos presentarte. Mañana por la mañana —dice, antes de retirarse otra vez—. Y así es. Vas a dejar a todos pasmados con esta ingeniosa idea de Surin que yo mismo le sugerí para ti. De nada.

Isaak vuelve a la mesa y yo salgo al silencioso pasillo otra vez, más intrigado que nunca.

* * *

 **Puntuaciones de los tributos:**

 **D1 Rarity - 9**

 **D1 Stilo -10**

 **D2 Zahara - 9**

 **D2 Ares - 8**

 **D3 Avery - 5**

 **D3 Beetee - 6**

 **D4 Milana - 10**

 **D4 Florent - 9**

 **D5 Raquel - 6**

 **D5 Libertus - 5**

 **D6 Skylar - 7**

 **D6 Dieter - 4**

 **D7 Sap - 8**

 **D7 Honey - 3**

 **D8 Plisee - 5**

 **D8 Moray - 5**

 **D9 Haiari - 6**

 **D9 Everly - 2**

 **D10 Odessa - 7**

 **D10 Baylee - 6**

 **D11 Kristin - 5**

 **D11 Sutton - 4**

 **D12 Briar - 3**

 **D12 Caldwell - 4**

 **En cuanto a las alianzas, han quedado así:**

 **Rarity, Stilo, Zahara, Ares, Milana, Florent, Sap**

 **Baylee, Kristin y Sutton**

 **Avery, Honey, Raquel, Haiari, Everly, Briar, Caldwell  
**

 **(Odessa y Baylee iban a aliarse en un principio, pero discutieron y se rompió, él temía ir solo porque ya se había hecho a la idea de entrar acompañado y se unió a los del once que parecían despiertos y que tenían info sobre la otra alianza grande).**

 **El resto de tributos van por su cuenta. Este año solo se han dado tres, aunque dos son grandes.**

 **Un año pasó desde la actualización anterior, pero si sigues ahí leyendo, gracias. No se si darme por vencida en cuanto al ritmo, pero definitivamente no me doy por vencida con Beetee. :D**

 **Paulys, esta historia va para ti ya sabes, y me gusta que te esté gustando hasta la fecha. Espero que siga así ^^ Yo tiendo a puntuar a la baja, es mi estilo de dar puntos jajaja ya tengo el esquema en mi cabeza. Pero un siete para un pro me parece poco, lo vería normal en estos pro que mandan con quince años aún muy verdes pero con actitud. O alguno que tenga muy mala suerte y la cague xD Un ocho es mediocre, sí, y más suponiendo que esos chicos son los mejores de su promoción pero tampoco lo veo tan raro. Por ejemplo Glimmer tenía bastantes carencias para ser una pro, siempre la vi como que se enfocó mucho en resultar linda y llamativa para la audiencia y tal vez en impresionar a Cato. También me gustaría ver algo subversivo pero estamos en el año 39, aún queda mucho para eso, aunque sí se puede fraguar ya, yo creo que eso nunca dejó de hacerse. Pero el D3 nunca olvidó sus raíces rebeldes y los cerebritos tomarán el poder algún día.**

 **Kiko, así es Honey sufrió ese percance con los del once, ya reclutó a un escudito más con la compañera de distrito de Haiari. Creo que él nunca vio venir que sus intenciones no eran las de protegerla. Era un plan difícil, y aún lo sigue siendo. Ya veremos como se desarrolla a la hora de la verdad. Gracias por seguir esperando actualización con esa paciencia :D**

 **Ero, todos somos Avery. Creo que ella se subestima mucho. Ha pasado un año entero. El anterior bien, y este también xD Algún día iré a Dublín. Espero que sigas bien.**

 **nevershout, hola si sigues ahí tú también ^^ espero que sí y que todo vaya bien. Gracias por los ánimos.**

 **Gui, de nuevo todos somos avery! Y ya estamos casi en la Arena. Espero que la lenta actualización no te desanime. Esto es sin duda mucho menos denso que un SYOT.**

 **He estado leyendo "Los juegos del hambre -El juicio final" de Nightspyder, y si quieren leer algo con acción, terminators y un Peeta a la altura de un pro o más busquenlo. Esa es mi recomendación de hoy. :D**

 **De nuevo gracias por seguir ahí.**


End file.
